


Little Red Riding Hood and One Bad Wolf

by petersgirl



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:23:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 62,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1737872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petersgirl/pseuds/petersgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the wolves kill Laurent to save Bella; more vampires that are coming to Forks for her. There is not enough of the pack to fight them all. Bella goes on the lam with the last wolf that she would ever expect to protect her. On the run together they find a world of adventure, danger and love. THIS NO IMPRINT STORY! BUT IT'S ONE FUN RIDE!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ***********I do not own any of the characters rights. No copy right intended.**************
> 
> PLEASE DO NOT READ ME: If you are not at least eighteen years old or older. This story contains profanity, violence and hot kinky wolf love. So if this offends you stop reading here.

**Chapter 1**

  


**BELLAS POV**

 

Spending all of my time at the reservation with Jacob. I was trying to salvage what little bit of life that I have left in me after the Cullens disappeared. If it wasn't for him I would have not made it this far. Even though my best friend has ended up being a wolf; it seems to have made our relationship stronger somehow.

Tonight Charlie and I are going to a bonfire cook out with the pack. Knowing what they are doesn't bother me because I had already been thrown into the world of the supernatural with the Cullens. But I am not welcomed by all there and I know that. Some of the wolves hate me because I love Edward Cullen and others fear that I will turn on them for other vampires.

Someday they will see that I love and respect them as my family. I would already be dead when Laurent came to avenge James death for Victoria if it was not for them. They risked their own life to save me only I didn't know at the time what they were.

But now that I know their secret; it makes life easier for all of us. They don't have to pretend that everything is different when I am around them. I don't have to pretend that I am not a magnet that is drawn into their dangerous world. Jacob can just be what he is when he is around me and that's what I love about him the most. Sometimes he fears that he will hurt me but, I know in my heart that he never will.

Calling Emily to see what she wanted me to bring for the dinner tonight. She said to make a desert. I love being around her and talking to her. She has the most positive outlook and the most upbeat personality of anyone that I know. We have gotten close since I have hung out there so much. I spend time with her when Sam is not around because I don't think that he cares for me to much. Emily tells me that is just his personality and not to worry that I am welcome there anytime.

Finding everything I need to bake with. I killed the morning by making two cakes and six dozen chocolate chip cookies to take. I know how much the pack loves to eat. Charlie called while I was frosting the cakes and told me he would meet me there after work. I figured that I would go early to help Emily out.

Emily and I had a great afternoon together. Everyone loves her and it is not hard to see why. She was yelling at Seth because he was eating it as fast as she could cook it. "Stay out of the food. There has to be enough to feed all of your brothers tonight." I told him to follow me outside.

Now I was glad that I had made so much. There was a lot of cookies so I gave him a handful of them. "Thanks Bella I'm starving." He is so sweet and nice to me. He doesn't hold the Cullens against me. To Seth, I'm just Bella that is his friend, no more and no less than that.

Charlie called Billy and told him that he wouldn't be able to come tonight. There had been ten people killed by an animal attacks. All of the police force had to report to find the animals that were doing this. It was like the string of killings were making a path straight to Forks.

When they called an emergency council meeting I knew that it wasn't animals at all. It was vampires. We couldn't attend the meeting so Emily and I waited at the house for them to be done. Emily kept telling me not to worry. But I already knew if they were coming, who they were coming for.

All of the pack were out on patrol and on a high alert. Different vampires had shown up at the edge of their land tonight. It has been hours for the rest of us; sitting around on the beach waiting to hear what was really going on. Sam left a couple of pack members close by to protect us.

Jacob came back carrying Brady in his arms because he had been hurt by the vampires. I went down the beach with everyone else to see what had happened. Leah was telling everyone "There were five vampires with just me and Brady. Three of them had him down and I didn't get to him in time. He was fighting them off as hard as he could. But he still so young and has never had to fight them before. He didn't really know what to do. These were leeches that I have not come across before except for the redheaded one. He passed out before you guys got to us." He is so young and his mother was weeping. A lot of mothers were weeping because it could have been their own child. Collin, his brother, took him from Jacob and was carrying him to their house. My heart was breaking. Vampires are starting to invade this town and it is because of me.

Leah got inches from my face "I say that we hand you over to them. There are not enough of us to fight them all. They are only here because they want you. Brady paid for your loving the fucking Cullens so much." I knew in my heart that she was right. If I had not fallen in love with Edward and the wolves had not saved me; none of this would be happening now.

Trying to pull my shit together. I went to go back down the beach to where we had been. I needed to set down and calm myself. But Paul got in front of me before I made it there "This is all your fault, you stupid little bitch. I hope his cold dead dick was worth all of this bullshit that you're causing. You have done nothing but ruin the lives of those that you are around. You're doing it to Jacob too. You have him following you around like your something special. You don't give a fuck about him and you're using him just like you're using all of us. Where are your precious little Cullens at now that you need them? Answer me?" I could not breathe let alone answer him. I have always known that he did not like me. But hate was not a strong enough word for the way he feels about me.

Jacob got in front of me and pushed Paul back "Leave her alone. It's not her fault that these other fucking leeches came here." Jacob was defending me even though I know that it is my fault. Just like he always does.

Paul laughed at him "Jacob you are so stupid if you believe that she will ever love you. That pussy is so ice cold and she will use it to keep you on the hook. Shit she won't even give you any." Jacob shoved him again.

They were both starting to shake and I knew that they were about to phase. Sam was yelling at them "Both of you calm down now. Bella get away from them." But I just stood there like time was standing still. Jacob was fighting his brother again for me. I can't do this anymore with Jacob. He will only be miserable in one way or another as long as I am around him. He has done nothing but heal me and I keep hurting him.

After two days of the pack constantly being on patrol and more of them getting injured by the vampires because I was on the reservation; I decided to leave. I know that Jacob will be mad and hurt once he finds out but, I have to do it. This is how for once that I can protect him and return all the selfless love he has given me.

When Jacob got ready to go on patrol this morning again I hugged him "Jake I will always love you. Thank you for everything that you have done for me."

He smiled that beautiful smile that lights up my world "Bella I will always love you too. This is what we do; kill vampires. I would take my last breath to know that you are okay. You are going to return my love someday, you'll see." Jacob is going to make a great man for someone. I have tried to have those kinds of feelings for him but I can't.

I wrote two letters one for Jacob and one for Charlie. I left Jacob's letter on his bed for him. He will always be my best friend and the one that saved me. When I was leaving the house Billy asked me where I was going. I was trying to sound convincing "I'm just going to help Emily cook for the pack today. She has been cooking nonstop for the last couple of days and I just want to help out. I'm going to stay there tonight too and I will be back in the morning." He told me to be careful and to not wonder off alone.

Stopping off at the bank on my way home. I took out what money I had in my savings account. I needed to leave here to at least protect Charlie. There wasn't enough of the pack that they could protect him anymore. They had to worry about protecting their own and their land.

Charlie would be gone for the next week anyways. Everyone was reporting within the Tri-County to figure out what was killing all those people. I just hoped that the vampires would not find him.

When I got home I was trying to decide where I was going to go. I left the letter on the table telling Charlie that I was going to my moms and not to worry. I am not going there either. The vampires would just kill her and Phil then. Maybe the vampires will follow me and leave everyone else alone or just finish the job so that this will finally be over with.

Hearing someone coming through the front door downstairs. My heart was beating a hundred miles a minute. Was this going to be the night that I meet my final destination?

Trying to decide which one would be worse; getting killed quickly tonight so that I no longer would have to keep running from the evil vampires that wanted me dead. Or keep dyeing inside slowly for the vampires that I love so much that left me behind because they didn't care or didn't love me back. I think the quicker way is the better option because either way I am on my way to hell right now. At least if they kill me they will stop hurting the ones that I love and so will I.

Yelling hello downstairs to whoever was there but, no one answered me. I went downstairs because at this point the outcome really didn't matter to me. I saw Paul standing at the bottom of the stairs. Maybe he came here to continue telling me how much he hates me.

He waited until I got down to the bottom of the stairs "You need to pack fast. There is going to be more leeches coming. I came to get you out of here." Why would they send him here? They all know how much he hates me. I know that Jacob wouldn't so I was going to use caution with him. Maybe Jacob got hurt and they had no other choice but him.

"Why did they send you to get me and bring me back? Is Jacob alright? I'm not going back to the reservation. I have decided that I am only hurting the people who I love. I just want this nightmare to be over with." Tears were coming and I was trying to be strong. I am tired of being the weakest link to everyone and them having to take care of me. So I held them back because he is the last person that I wanted to see me cry.

He was smug "No one sent me first of all. Jacob is still out on patrol. We are not going back to the reservation. We are leaving this town to save what brothers that I have left. They will all be slaughtered trying to save your dumb ass." I hate him as much as he hates me. That is usually a word that I do not use but for him I will make the exception.

Walking back up the stairs and totally ignoring Paul "Thanks but no thanks. I don't understand why you're here but I am not going anywhere with you. So you can fucking leave now."

Paul grabbed me off of the stairs and had me pushed up against the wall before I even knew what was happening "You don't fucking get it do you? This is not an option. I am ignoring the direct orders of Sam by leaving the reservation. Do you know what will happen when he figures out that I just left and I am not coming back? You will leave with me one way or another. I am trying to save you so don't try my patience. Now go pack your shit and get your ass in the car." Then he let go of me.

Paul scares me and I wasn't sure that I could trust him "Why would you want to save me? You hate me and tell me so all the time. How do I know that you are telling me the truth about anything and that you won't hurt me?"

He rolled his eyes "If I wanted to hurt you, I would have done it already, duh. I can't save everyone else without saving your ass too. Besides I… I just have my reasons so do it. Oh and one more thing. You can't piss me off or I will phase. This is going to be hard for you. Because when you are near me; I get pissed off. But if I phase then everyone will know where we are because they will be in my head." He is such an asshole. I wasn't going anywhere with him. I just had to think of a way to get him out of the house.

Telling him that I would go with him but, I wasn't. I just needed a few minutes to get my stuff together to wait for me in the car. When he went out the door I locked it "Ha, I'm not going anywhere with you. What do you think about that you stupid wolf bitch?" Damn that felt good even though I had to do it through a locked door. I am getting really tired of him calling me a bitch. So I wonder how he likes it.

I went back upstairs so that I could call Jacob and tell him about Paul coming here for me. When I walked into my bedroom Paul was standing by the window. Fuck he came back in through the opened window.

"Bella I don't think you are getting the whole meaning of don't piss me off. This is how this is going to work. If you pull one more stunt, I will do a vampire drive by and throw you out the window of my fucking car to the vamps myself. Now pack your shit." I bet that he would love to throw me to them too.

Paul started to walk out of my bedroom door and stopped but he never turned around "You have two choices right now. Leave with me on your own or I will take you against your will. I am not going to wait long. So if I were you I would make your decision quick. You have five minutes so don't make me come back in here." Then he walked out the door.

 

* * *

**I hope that you enjoyed reading me. I heard the song: Little red riding hood you sure are looking good. You're everything that a big bad wolf could want.**

 

**I had that silly song in my head all day. I thought of Paul and came up this story.**

 


	2. Chapter 2

**BELLAS POV**

 

Searching every where to find my cell phone. I thought I had left it on my bed. I had to get a hold of Jacob to let him know that Paul is trying to kidnap me.

Maybe it slid off the bed. I got down on the floor and was looking under the bed. But there was two feet standing at the doorway. Paul came back for me.

When I stood up he had my cell in his hand "Looking for this?" I shook my head no and he crushed it in his hand.

"Bella your five minutes are up. So walk out the door with me or, I will make you go." This guy is crazier than I thought and I had to get away from him somehow.

"I left a letter for Jacob. I told him where I was going to be. So Paul if you take me, you know he will come for me. You know how protective Jacob is of me." It was all I could come up with. I did leave a letter but, I didn't tell him where I was going because I didn't want him to follow me.

Paul took my letter out of his back pocket "Are you referring to this letter? Jacob will never know that you planned to runway on your own. I took it after you left. With your truck being parked in the driveway they will be looking for you here not where we are going. I also took the letter that you left on the table for Charlie too."

"Bella I know that Jacob's cell is on his night stand at home and he is still out on patrol. I just left a message for him that I smelled vampires and followed them here to you. I had to phase back from a wolf to walk around town. So when he comes here he will smell me. But he will think that I was here to save you. We will just disappear into the night. No one will come looking for you." He has put so much thought into his little plan.

I was being taken from my house kicking and screaming by Paul. He had his hand over my mouth and I clamped down as hard as I could with my teeth.

He dropped me to the floor "You bit me you bitch." I started screaming for help.

He was man handling me and tried to put me in the car. I put my feet against the car frame and was holding on to the car door. He was prying my hands lose "You are so pissing me the fuck off. Get in the fucking car before I hurt you." I was no match for his strength no matter how much of a struggle I tried to put up.

He threw at me my purse and change of clothes that he picked out for me when he got in the car. "I suggest that you sit over there and just be quiet." He was hot and sweaty at least I made him work at taking me.

We had been driving for I don't know how long and he never took his eyes off the road. "Can you tell me where we are going?" I thought it was the least he could do.

Paul hesitated "Okay, I will tell you who we are going to see but not the location. We are going to my Grandma's house."

"Wouldn't your Grandma live on the reservation too?" I was sure that Jacob told me that almost all living tribe members lived on the reservation.

He rolled his eyes "Not all of my family lives on the reservation. My mother was half Indian and she passed away a long time ago. We are going to see her mother. Do you understand or do you need me to explain it slower to you?"

Trying to have a civilized conversation with him proved to me difficult than I thought it would be. I decided it wasn't worth my time. I don't know why he has to be such an ass.

It finally came to me how to put a stop to this kidnapping from hell. I am going to annoy him until I piss him off enough to phase. Dangerous yes but, so is staying with him.

He was singing the same song over and over, Promised Land. "I left my home in Norfolk Virginia. Carolina on my mind. I straddled and rode the Greyhound into Raleigh and on across to Carolina. They won't let the poor boy down."

Great he thinks that he is Elvis fucking Presley. I pushed eject on the CD player and started playing with the radio. He looked at me and pushed the CD back in and started playing it again.

We did this a few times until the last time I did it he slapped my hand "Don't touch my radio."

Laughing at that because he didn't say not to touch the CD player. He should always be more specific about it. I reached over and popped out the CD "You didn't say that I couldn't push the eject button now did you?"

He snapped at me "Are you always this fucking annoying?"

Snapping back at him "Are you?" This went back and forth for a while too.

He was starting to get pissed and that was my goal "Bella why do you always answer a question with a question?"

I smiled "I don't know. Why do you?"

After an hour of my trying really hard to get on his nerves, it finally worked. Paul was starting to shake and pulled the car over "Bella I swear that if you say one more word I will tie you up and gag you."

Needing to get away from him I out of the car and was ready to watch him phase. I was pouring it on thick "What kind of man are you Paul taking a little girl against her will? I bet that makes you feel like a big man doesn't it? But then again you are not that much of wolf either are you? Jacob is twice the man and pack member that you are. He has always said that you are the weakest of the pack."

He still hadn't phased. What the fuck do I have to do to him to get him to do it? I walked closer to him "You wouldn't dare tie me up you pansy pussy ass wolf."

He did; I was in the back seat of the car tied up and gagged with his sock. I think it was a dirty sock too. "Ah, do you hear that Bella, silence. Why yes I would love to sing to you. Thank you I think that I have a lovely voice too." He went back to singing that same fucking song twenty more times just for me. Singing it louder than he had sung it before. I so hate him.

We checked into some sleazy hotel for the night. Paul wanted to shower, eat and sleep. I guess that I am lucky to get that much from him. But I am grateful that I am not tied up anymore and to get the taste of sock out of my mouth.

When we went into the room it only had one bed "Paul couldn't you have at least got a room with two beds?" That was really making me nervous.

"Well your royal hineass I would have if they had one. You don't have worry I would never touch you. You're not my type and besides I like my women to have curves. You're as flat as a board." I can add insulting to the list of things that he is.

He let me take a shower first. It had a small window and I thought about trying to crawl out of it. I turned on the water in the shower and climbed up on the toilet. It was going to be a tight squeeze even for me but, I had nothing to lose.

Getting my head, arm and one of my shoulders out. I must have caught my clothes or something because I was stuck in the window with my feet dangling in the air.

I heard Paul laughing "Bella, I see that you're showing your ass again." Maybe I should have saved this escape route for when there was a bigger window.

"Are you going to help me down?" I was hoping that he could be nice to me just this one time.

He was laughing harder "No." He went in and turned the TV on. That asshole is going to leave me here.

My legs had already gone to sleep. I decided that it was time to be nice. You can catch more flies with honey is what my grandma use to say to me "Paul can you please come in here and help me get down?"

He was being his usual self "I will help you down if you tell me that I am the biggest, baddest and the hottest wolf of the pack. I am not a pansy pussy ass wolf."

He was paying me back for what I had called him earlier "Paul I think that you are the big bad hot wolf."

"That was a real good start but I want you to say it like you mean it now."

I knew when I had been beaten. "You are so hot that you make my panties feel like they are in a tizzy. You are so much bigger than any of the other wolves in every meaning of the word. You are one bad wolf."

With one yank he had me out of the window. He was setting me down on the floor and was whispering in my ear "I loved it when you called me a bad wolf. When I'm bad is when I'm so good."

I took a shower this time and didn't even think about trying to escape him. Paul was nice enough to give me one of his t-shirts to sleep in since I only have one change of clothes.

He grabbed his bag before going in to take a shower and took out a pair of hand cuff. "What in the fuck are you planning to do with those? Paul please don't I promise that I will be good."

All my pleading didn't convince him not to hand cuff me to the bed post. He said it was only until he showered and went to get us some food. He told me that maybe the next time I had time alone that I would not try to escape from him. As he was cuffing my wrist he rubbed his hand over the bruises on my wrist and arm that he had given me.

After he showered he asked me what I wanted to eat. I wasn't that hungry but, he told me it could be a while before we eat again. So I told him to get me a burger and fries.

When he was putting his shoes on "I am sorry that I bruised your arms when I put you in the car. But you shouldn't have fought me." Then he left. That is the nicest thing he has ever said to me. But what did he expect me to do; thank him for kidnapping me.

Paul brought us food and took my cuffs off me like he promised so that I could eat. We watched TV and I promised him that I would not try to escape in the middle of the night but, he didn't believe me.

Laying wide awake hand cuffed to the bed post listening to Paul snore louder than he sang to me. I thought about covering his face with a pillow but I was afraid of what he would do to me when he woke up.

Paul woke me up "Fuck, Bella get up we have to get out of here. They tracked us here." He pulled my hand cuffs a part. The one cuff was still on my wrist.

He picked me up and kicked the wall of the bathroom down. He took off running as fast as he could with me in his arms. I was holding on to him still not know knowing who had tracked us.

It seemed like we had run for hours when Paul stopped "I think we lost them."

"Who did we lose? When can we go back?"

He sat down on the ground "Vampires were near. I had to get out of there so I didn't phase and so that they didn't get to you. We can't go back there. Your scent is everywhere including in my car. I figure that one of them will wait there for us to come back. It's a chance that I can't take."

I started to cry; Paul got up and put his hand on my shoulder "Bella it will be okay I will figure out something."

"All I have on is your t-shit and you only have on a pair of boxers. We don't even have a pair of shoes. We have no money at all and no car. You really want me to believe that it is going to be alright? Do you even know where we are?" He has to be the worst kidnapper that I have ever seen.

He broke the cuff that was still on my wrist and started walking away from me "Your problem is that you are spoiled Bella. This is how I live. No money to speak of and clothing is optional at any given time. I run or walk to almost everywhere I go. So if you want to live start walking with me and I will figure out something."

Following behind him and my feet were aching from stepping on all kinds of shit. Paul stopped when we came to a field. It was a farm house that had clothes hanging out on the line.

Paul went up and starting taking clothes off the line. He was stealing their clothes "What are you doing? We can't just take their clothes."

He smirked at me "I am only just borrowing them. If it makes you feel better we can leave them a note and tell them thanks."

The shorts he grabbed for me must have been a little kid's pair because they were so tight that I could barely breathe in them. I tied up his t-shirt in a knot in the front so if anyone passed us on the road it wouldn't look like I didn't have anything on underneath it.

Paul was hilarious looking. The guy's jeans that he stole were too short for him. He looked like Stephan Urkel. The flannel shirt he didn't even bother trying to button up because it was too small for him.

A brand new car was passing us on the dirt road that we were on and stopped. The guy was dressed in a suit and didn't look like he belonged here. He was looking me up and down and it was giving me chills "Are you folks broke down? I could give you a lift to town if you need it."

Paul walked up to the car window "Yes my wife and I broke down about two miles down the road; if you could give us a lift to town that would be great."

Before I knew it Paul had the guy out of the car on the ground and had punched him out "Bella get in the car we have to get out of here."

Holy shit now we are about committing grand theft auto "No. I am not going to jail for stealing a car. There is no way in hell that I am getting in it."

Paul threw his arms up in the air "For once can't you just make something easy on me. We don't have time to have this argument now. I am not stealing the fucking car; I am just borrowing it so we can get the fuck out of here before the fucking vampires track us down again. For the love of god get in the fucking car on your own or I will throw your mouthing skinny ass in the trunk."

We were still driving around on the back country road with no idea where we were at. The car started shaking. Paul let out a long sigh "Shit we have a flat tire. I have to piss. Look in the trunk to see if there is a spare in there."

He got out of the car and didn't walk to far from it when he started doing his business. He could have at least made an effort to go a little farther off of the road. But what else do you expect from such a class act.

Popping the trunk I found a surprise "Holy shit. Paul I think you need to come see this."

He was grumbling "I can't even take a piss in peace when you're near me. What the fuck is so important that it can't wait?"

"Fine asshole, I will wait until you are done to tell you that there is a dead body in the trunk of the car that you just borrowed."

* * *

I **hope that you enjoyed reading me.**

**.**

**They are on their way to…grandma's house.**

 


	3. Chapter 3

**BELLAS POV**

 

Paul came over and looked in the trunk "Fuck what are the odds of stealing a car with a dead guy in it?" Then he was mumbling low under his breath and I did not understand what he was saying.

"Ha you just admitted that you stole this car."

"Bella we have a dead guy problem right now and you want to focus on the car. What in the hell is wrong with you? Do you think we can save this argument until after we take care of this problem first?"

Maybe he was right. Maybe I should have saved that for when we are in the car and I have nothing else to argue with him about.

Paul was searching for identification for the guy. It did not seem to bother him at all about touch him which was really gross. There was not anything to tell us who he was but he had been stabbed to death; many, many times. He lifted the guy out of the trunk and was walking to the field with him "Paul what are you doing?"

He laid the guy down in the grass "I am getting rid of the body. If we get caught with the car that's five to ten years but, if we get caught in a stolen car and a dead body in it that's life."

"You can't just leave him here Paul its wrong. His family will never know what happened to him." I know we could get in a lot of trouble but it was still the wrong thing to do.

"I didn't kill him. I am sorry for his family but you need to take a good look around you. We are in hee-haw hell right now. We can't stay here, we have to leave. Or we will end up just like this guy, dead." Then he went to search the inside of the car to see what he could find. I did agree with him on the we are in hell part and it's his fault that we are.

He took out a backpack and tossed it on the hood of the car. But when he opened it there was another surprise waiting for us "Holy shit, there has to be about fifty thousand dollars in here." I couldn't believe it. There were wades of one hundred-dollar bills. Who carries that kind of cash around in a backpack?

Paul zipped up the backpack "Come on let's go." He went in got in the car.

"We can't take the money. Don't you think the guy that owns it is going to want it back? He will be looking for us. What if he is the one that killed that guy? I don't want to end up in some field too." It is bad enough being chased by vampires I don't want a killer after me too.

"You worry too much. He only saw us for a couple of minutes. How is he ever going to know who we are and where we came from? He will never be able to track us down. By the time he makes it to town we will be long gone from here. I will make sure that no one hurts you or me. We will dump this car somewhere and since he was so kind to leave us a bag full of money we will buy another car. So get in the car because the clock is ticking Bella. I really don't think that you want to be locked in the trunk where a dead guy has been now do you?"

He had a smirk on his face and I would have said he wouldn't have dared to do that but I have already learned that lesson the hard way.

We left the car in a church parking lot in some town far away from where we were and used his flannel shirt to wipe it clean from our prints. He scares me more and more because he knew to do that to the car before we left it. I would have never thought of that.

The first thing we did were going to do was buy some clothes that fit and a pair of shoes. He gave me four hundred dollars "Buy whatever girly stuff you need. But I will be watching you so if you try to run, I will punish you for it." Such the gentleman isn't he.

He left me go into the department store. I picked out three changes of clothes and a pair of sneakers. When I went into the dressing room to try them on I felt exhausted and sat down on the bench.

What started as a kidnapping has turned into a Thelma and Louise on the run nightmare. I got up and peeked over the stall door. Paul was gone from the front door where he was standing. Maybe I could get away from him without him knowing. I am so tired from the lack of sleep and being on the run that I sat back on the bench to think it through. I didn't want this escape to turn out like my last one.

Walking around the store pretending to be shopping while I kept looking for him. I got a toothbrush and toothpaste. I could not find him anywhere so I got a hair brush and checked out. I waited at the front door for him for twenty minutes.

Looking at the mannequin display in the window, I knew what I was going to do. I was going to steal the long haired red wig and dark glasses off of the mannequin. On one hand if I got caught shoplifting I would be arrested and I would be saved by the police if they did that. On the other hand if I get away from the store with it I could escape or get caught by Paul. But really what more could he do to me?

I had the wig on and dark glasses and I was walking down the street. I had not seen him yet and that was a good sign that this was going to work. I saw the police station was only about a block away. One more block and this shit is over.

I was almost there when I was dragged into the alley way. By you will never guess who? "Bella what did I tell you I was going to do to you if you tried to run? Although I do like the red hair on you more than your natural hair color; I still have to punish you. I don't need to see you to know where you are."

He got close to my ear and whispered it "I can smell you a mile away. So stop trying to get away from me." It figures that he would like the red haired wig. I thought it made me look trashy. I am sure that is a quality that he looks for in a woman.

Paul picked me up and was carrying me behind the businesses "Bella do you know what that is over there?" It looked like a pond. Was this going to be my punishment? He is going to throw me in a pond. I thought he could be a lot more creative than that. But maybe I gave him too much credit.

It had a wire fence up around it. That is probably to keep the kids out of it. Since there is no one around it could be used to stop them from getting in it and drowning too. Paul knocked down part of the fence and stood over the edge of the pond and threw me in it.

Spitting that out of my mouth "You mother fucker you threw me in shit. I swallowed shit you prick." I saw a turd floating on top of the water.

"That Bella is called a lagoon. You did not swallow shit. You swallowed shit and piss. This is hooked to the businesses for their septic tank."

He threw a key on the ground "I was getting us a place to sleep and clean up while you were busy running away. It is a mile down the road. If you're not there in a little while I will come looking for you. When I find you this little lesson will look like a trip to summer camp compared to what I will do to you. Do you understand?" I was trying to crawl out of the lagoon and I said yes. If this is summer camp then I sure in the hell didn't want to see what his torture chamber was.

As I walked to the hotel my sneakers were squashing shit out of them with each step. Oh let me correct myself; shit and piss. I think that this will be the last time I try to escape unless it is a sure thing. Besides right now I am too tired to try to run. I just want to take a long hot shower and go to bed.

Paul was lying on the bed when I got to the room. At least this time there was two beds. "Hey, you are not coming in here smelling like that. Bella you smell like shit." Then he started laughing. I was not finding any humor in it at all.

He got up and motioned for me to back out of the room. "Well I would not smell like shit if you had not thrown me in it. If I can't come in the room then how I am I going to take a shower? Hum…want to tell me that asshole?"

Paul threw me a twenty "I would not have thrown you in if you had not tried to run. Across the street there's a car wash. But I don't recommend using the hot wax. When you smell better you can come in here."

I stomped across the street and got twenty dollars in quarters. After using the foam with the scrub brush, spot free rinse and repeat cycles several times I swore to myself that I would find a way to pay him back for everything he has done to me.

Open the door to the hotel room, I went to lay down. Paul inhaled a deep breath "Wow Bella you have that new car smell." I was too tired to tell him how much I hate him.

When we got up we went car shopping. At this point I was just going with flow. Paul eyes had stars in them when he saw 1969 Chevy Chevelle. It was coal black with shiny chrome. He said he had always wanted one and I was so happy that this trip was making his dreams come true for him.

The sales rep asked Paul how he wanted to pay for it and he said cash. The guy was thrilled to have a cash sale and we went inside to do the paperwork. The girl asked what name to put the title in. Paul laughed "Paul Wolf is my name." I rolled my eyes at how original he is.

When she asked for the middle name; I thought I would help him out some. "It is Paul Dingleberry Wolf."

She wanted to laugh and was trying to control herself "I am sorry did you say Dingleberry?"

"Paul here comes from a long line of Dingleberrys."

His nostrils were flaring "I will make you pay for that." I have been already paying many times over since I was taken from Forks so what is the difference.

He said we would be at his Grandma's house by night fall. With how fast he was driving I am surprised that we weren't already there. Paul had to make a stop to buy CDs and of course it was that same fucking song for miles. But then switched and was singing Great Balls of Fire "You shake my nervous and you rattle my brain too much love drives a man in sane. You broke will what thrill goodness gracious great balls of fire." Today he thinks he is Jerry Lee Lewis. It is like he is a throwback from the sixties. He would have made a great flower child.

Looking out the window I was trying to block out all the noise he was making. Thinking about how much life has gotten worse for me since the Cullens had left me. This is just another example of that. I wondered if anyone has missed me being gone or even tried looked for me.

We stopped at a truck stop to eat and I had to go to the bathroom. The bathroom lacked cleanliness that was for sure. It had a large window in it but I didn't even think about trying to escape from him today. Maybe his Grandma is a nice person and will realize how crazy her grandson is. She could help me get away from him I hope.

We ordered our food and this place would fall under what they call a greasy spoon. It was full of truckers and probably local town people. They seemed to love this place. Paul had order three cheese burgers. I never understood how the wolves could eat so much. But he was putting it all away with no problem. Paul looked up at me and "You should eat more then maybe you would fill out some." I tried to ignore him because I know how much he loves to insult me. But he always has some put down for me so that is nothing new either.

Not even finishing about half of my food yet when I noticed Paul was getting nervous about something "What's wrong?"

He put his hand up to the side of his face as he was trying to hide it. "Bella I need you to do exactly what I say and not ask a bunch of fucking questions either. We are going to get up and walk out of here slowly together. Do not make eye contact with anyone on the way out. Stay right by my side." He is behaving crazier than normal. But I did what he asked because if I didn't I was sure that I would have hell to pay for it later.

He threw money on the table and grabbed the old lady's red wrap from the chair behind him. She didn't even notice that he had done this "Bella put this on and pull the hood over your head. Try to hide your face as much as possible." I did it and as we were walking to the door I saw the reason we had to leave. My face and name was on the TV. It was Charlie standing in front of the hotel where we had escaped from the vampires. I closed my eye and thanked god that they are looking for me. My purse was still in the room and they must have found it.

Just as we were getting ready to walk out the door "Hey you two, stop."

* * *

**I hope that you enjoyed reading me.**

**.**

**They are on their way to…grandma's house.**

**.**

**Bella is wearing a…..little red cape**

 


	4. Chapter 4

**BELLAS POV**

 

We almost made it to the door when a cop that was sitting at the counter yelled for us to stop. We didn't because Paul said to keep walking and I did what he said.

He followed us outside into the parking lot and of course that was a bad thing for him. The cop looked at me "Miss are you okay? I thought that I just saw your face on the TV as a kidnap victim."

Smiling at him "No that wasn't me you must be mistaken. But thank you for your concern though." He was looking back and forth between me and Paul. I don't think that he believed me.

Paul told me to get in the car. The guy grabbed Paul when he turned his back to him "I know I saw her face on TV and you're under arrest."

Paul ripped his body away from him "You should have minded your own business." I watched through the window as they fought. The guy didn't stand a chance at fighting Paul. I think the guy broke his hand when he hit him in the face.

Paul reached over and grabbed the lap part of my seat belt. He cinched it up so much that I couldn't move "You need to be buckled up because we are going to go for a hell of ride."

Looking over at the speedometer, I wished that I hadn't "Shit are we really going almost a hundred miles an hour. Slow down or you're going to be the one that kills us." The cop car was behind us with his sirens going off.

Paul never took his eyes off the road "Actually were going one hundred and ten miles an hour." If I wasn't so scared right now, I would have been pissed.

He pushed the play button on the CD player and it was playing, They Call Me The Breeze by Lynard Skinard. He cranked it up as loud as it would go. What the hell? He looked over at me "I play a lot of grand theft auto with Seth and I always play this song when I play it. It helps me think." Is this guy for real?

We were weaving in and out of traffic. Flying down the highway so fast, that I felt like we were on a roller coaster ride. Paul went down an embankment and drove through grass and we were on some old road again. That didn't work out so well the last time for us when we did it.

We were slowing down and pulled the car in somebody's driveway. He drove to an old out building, got out and opened the big doors. He parked the car inside and shut the doors. "We'll stay in here until dark then we'll leave. They are going to be looking for this car now."

Still being frozen to the seat, I didn't move. I had my hand gripped so hard on the door that I probably left a permanent hand indention in it. Paul rolled his eyes "Stop being so dramatic Bella let go of the door, you're fine."

He got out of the car and went walking around outside. I can't believe he thinks all this shit is fine because it is not. I got out of the car "Paul there is nothing fine about any of this. The police have seen us and the car. Why don't you just let me go? I won't tell anybody that it was you. I will tell them that all of this was just a big misunderstanding." I was trying to sell the idea to him.

He smirked "So you think I give a fuck about the cops. If they run the plates on the car; they are looking for Paul Wolf remember and not me. You can tell them whatever in the hell you want to. To whomever you want to. But you're not going anywhere without me."

"I still don't know why I am with you. You won't tell me anything. You are mean to me and you act like an ass all the time. I could be on my own with twenty vampires chasing after me and I would still be safer than I am spending five minutes with you."

He starts laughing "Okay." Then he walked away. After everything that I said to him all he can say is okay.

It was almost dark and it was time to be on the road again. He told me to wear that damn red wrap again so that no one could see my face as we drove down the highway until it was dark.

It had been an hour and he was quiet. He never said a word or even played with his precious radio. So I was trying to ask questions to find out why I was with him. None of this makde any sense to me. Actually nothing he does really makes any sense to me. "Hey I was wondering when you're going to tell me what is going on? I think that I have the right to know."

He never answered any of the questions that I asked him and I'm pretty sure that he was pretending like he couldn't even hear me. So I was getting pissed but, when I looked over at him all I could get out was "Um…..um…um…um."

He let out a sigh "Come on Sparky spit the shit out and make a complete sentence. Not that it's going to do you any good because I'm still not going to tell you anything."

So I pointed and he looked out his window "Oh shit." It was a black sedan just like the one that we stole from that guy. There were four men in it with dark suits on and two of them had guns pointed out there window at us.

Paul stepped on the gas and I was going for another joy ride today. He swerved off the exit at the last minute and I was praying that we had lost them. But of course we didn't. There hasn't been anything about this shit with Paul that has been easy or simple.

They were firing bullets at us and shattered the back glass. One must have hit a tire because we were driving on the rim. Paul pulled into a gas station parking lot. He grabbed the bag of money and we started running.

We ran until we found a back alley. I could barely keep up with him and I was trying to catch my breath "Paul can't you just like stop the bullets? I don't know how much longer I can run."

His mouth was open "What the fuck do you think I am? I'm a wolf, not goddamn Superman. I can't reflect bullets. If they hit me I die." I must have had a slight joyous looking smile on my face.

His eyes narrowed at me "Bella don't you even think about."

"Think about what?" You know I thought about shooting his ass and apparently he knew it too.

We were standing in the alley arguing whose fault it was that those guys found us when we heard brakes screeching and shit they saw us. We were running down the alley checking every door to see if one of them was unlocked.

When we found one door that wasn't locked. Paul tossed the money bag up on to the roof and we went inside. It was a sock hop dance of all things. Paul grabbed my hand "We have to blend in with the crowd. As long as there are people around; they won't do anything to us because there are too many witnesses." Damn I hoped he's right.

There was a sign in table and you had to buy tickets to get in. We bought tickets and they were telling us about the sixties dance off. The winner got to go up on stage and have the last dance as a couple up there. They also won two hundred and fifty dollars and were given a trophy. Paul was signing us up "What are you doing? I can't dance and why in the hell would we want to do that?"

He told me if we win we get to go up on the stage and can try to sneak off from those guys from there; go back stage. That is his great escape route plan, holy shit.

They gave us number nine to pin on Paul's back "Okay, now all we need is your couple name. Everyone kind of just makes up a cute little name."

Paul had a huge grin on his face "Our name is The Big Bad Wolf and My Little Red Riding Bitch Bella." Then he crinkled his nose at me a couple of times. This was my pay back for Dingleberry no doubt. But I was the one that sign got pinned to and of course they wrote our name just like he said it. Everyone just stared at me every time they read my name.

I took off my cape and shoes. Every day that I have spent with him only seem to just get worse. I don't know if I can take another day of him trying to save me or not.

Paul started unbuttoning my blouse and I smacked his hands. "Oh please, it's not for me. You better shake what little you've got to impress the judges out there. Our asses are on the line and that girl over there is a double D size cup that we are going to be dancing against. Besides Jacobs titts are bigger than yours." He is always such a charming asshole.

The first song we had to dance to was, You Never Can Tell by Chuck Berry. Paul seemed excited about it. Maybe he forgot to take his crazy pills this morning and he is just delusional "Bella have you ever watched Pulp Fiction and seen the dance that Uma Thurman did with John Travolta?"

"Yeah, so what?"

He pointed to the large breasted girl "We need to beat Texas titts so were going to do that dance." I don't dance first of all and there was no way in hell that he was going to make me do it.

The bad guys were making their way through the crowd of people and were getting way to close to us. We ran on to the dance floor and went into the middle of all the other competing couples. I guess there is one thing that is worse than dying from the embarrassment of trying to dance; being killed.

Paul told me to just do what he did. I felt silly but I was shaking what I had and trying to do the twist. He was twisting all the way down to the floor and then back up. The way he knew this dance there is no way in hell this was his first time doing it. I wonder if all the wolves get together and do this. Wouldn't that be some freaky shit to see?

When Paul did the splits his face was right at my crotch. The crowd was cheering him on and he was eating it up. What a cocky little shit he is.

But when we did the famous scene from Pulp Fiction where they V their fingers over their eyes it was almost sensual to dance this way. I felt care free and not like someone was standing a few feet away ready to kill me.

We won believe it or not after all that dancing we had to do. It was time for the winners couple dance up on stage. Paul took me in his arms and told me to breathe. He was singing to me low in my ear. He sounded so different then when he was annoying me in the car; he sounded good. Almost like Elvis Presley was singing it to me "Wise men say only fools rush in but I can't help falling in love with you. Shall I stay would it be a sin? If I can't help falling in love with you. Like a river flows surely to the sea. Darling so it goes some things are meant to be. Take my hand, take my whole life too. For I can't help falling in love with you." When the song was over he smiled at me. I have never seen him do that before; for me anyways.

He shoved me away from him "Get off of me the song is over and your making me all sweaty."

"He could fuck up a wet dream and not even be in it with just his personality." By the look he gave me he heard it and I would receive some sort of punishment for it later I'm sure.

We were on the run again. Paul jumped up on the roof and got the money bag. He changed the tire and we were gone.

I must have fallen asleep because Paul was shaking me trying to get me up. We were at a small stone cottage surrounded by woods everywhere you looked "This is where we'll be staying. My Grandma's house is just down the road from here. This is where I stayed when I came to visit her as a kid. I am amazed that she never sold it but she's hung on to it all of these years."

It only had one bedroom and he was going to sleep on the couch "Bella we need to be up early in the morning. Grandma will be waiting for us." Yeah I get to spend the day with psycho and psycho's Grandma.

Paul was shaking me "Bella it's time to get up." He is really extra annoying at 4:00 am.

He jerked the covers off of me and when the cold air hit my body I was pissed "Paul can't you just leave me alone. It's cold in here and I can't even seem to get awake because I'm so tired. You're really starting to piss me off too; so why don't you come back in an hour." He walked out and slammed the door behind him. Good maybe now I can get some sleep. I pulled the covers back up on me and snuggled back into bed.

But I never got to go back to sleep because he yanked the covers off of me and doused me with a pitcher of ice water "I bet you're awake now huh?"

 

**PAULS POV**

 

I was watching Bella out the window playing with Grandma's old dog. She has more kindness for that dog than she has for me. Grandma walked up beside me "Paul are you sure that she is the one?"

"Trust me, she's the one. Call them."

She let out a long sigh "I hope you are right. If I call them and we're wrong; death will be cast upon us all. I shall prepare to summons them; the blood moon is coming."

 

* * *

**I hope that you enjoyed reading me. !**

**They are on their way to…grandma's house.**

**.**

**Bella is wearing a…..little red cape.**

**.**

**They are staying far into the woods in a …little cottage.**


	5. Chapter 5

**BELLAS POV**

 

That was the rudest way I have ever been woken up, getting drowned by ice water. Wide awake I was for sure. But I was also freezing now. When we got into the car I went to turn the heater on but, he wouldn't let me "I'm hot and we'll be there in a minute. Then you can get warm." My body shook and my teeth were chattering all the way there.

His Grandma already had breakfast waiting for us on the table. She kissed him on the cheek "Good morning honey. Did you sleep well?" He was different with her; almost nice.

She asked him who I was "She's nobody." Then he went and sat down at the table. They left me standing at the front door. There is nothing worse than a kidnapper without manners. She smiled at me and asked me to come in and sit down.

Paul didn't say too much over breakfast. But his Grandma talks a lot. She asked me if I slept well too "I was sleeping just fine until Paul came in and drowned me with water. But what else do you expect from someone who comes and takes you against your will. Then forces you across country after he steals a car and pushes you in a shit pond."

He looked up from his plate of food and his eyes were burning holes through me. I smiled at him "Oh I'm sorry, shit and piss pond."

His grandma turned her head to the side "I'm sorry dear, I don't know all the jargon that you kids use these days. Does that mean that you did or didn't have a pleasant trip?" Okay, she is little out there too. Maybe that is where he gets it from, its hereditary? But I don't think she is going to be very helpful to me from having this conversation with her.

After breakfast I helped clean up the table and dishes. She told me that I didn't have to do that "Ma'am I don't know where the soap is."

She took a bottle out from under the sink "Here you go dear. But please don't call me Ma'am. Call me Grandma, you're family now." There is no way in hell that I would want to be part of their crazy family.

Paul wanted me to come outside when I was done. He was chopping wood "Bella I want you to carry this in for Grandma and then we'll take some for the cottage." I couldn't believe that he wanted me to do this. I just stood there. He could carry the damn wood in himself if he wanted it done.

He stopped chopping "If you want to be warm tonight get to carrying it. I'm not going to do it for you. It's about time you learned to do things for yourself. I won't treat you like the little helpless princess that the rest do." Then went back to chopping more wood.

Picking up a couple of pieces of wood, you know that I was carrying them into fucking Grandma's house. I was cursing him under my breath every step of the way "Everybody doesn't treat me like a princess. I'm not completely helpless. He wouldn't even know how to treat a woman decent; crazy fucking prick. That's probably why he is single or he is just gay like I always thought he was.."

Paul stopped chopping again "Did you say something to me princess?"

Perhaps I should have just said that in my head and not out loud "No, I didn't say anything."

After six hours of carrying wood and making nice evenly stacked rows; because he made me redo it four times until it was at his liking, we were done. Or so I thought "Bella I think that we should stack some wood up against the porch so that Grandma doesn't have to walk out here. What do you think?"

Throwing the load of wood down on the ground that I had in my arms "I think that you are insane. You could have had me do that four hours ago. I have done what you asked me to do. So I'm not redoing it again. You can do it your fucking self."

Before I ever made it inside the house he picked me up and was carrying over the hill "Where are you taking me?"

He laughed "Oh princess when are you going to learn? You need to be able to stand on your own two feet like a big girl. So we can do this the easy way or the hard way. It's up to you how we handle this. Someday you're going to thank me." Well that day wasn't coming anytime soon.

We came to a massive pig pen that was all mud. "I figure that being in there is a good start of you figuring out how to stand up on your own. Those little pigs will love having you as their play mate." I already knew what my fate was if I said no to him. So I surrendered.

He sat in a lawn chair drinking a glass of lemon aid watching me carry arm load after arm load of wood to the porch. "You know it will go a lot faster Bella if you carry more pieces at a time." My arms and legs already felt like jello and he wants me to do more. He could do all of it himself in about, oh I don't know ten minutes.

Picking up as much as I could carry to get this over with. But, I really couldn't see where I was going and tripped and fell. I skinned up my hands, arms and legs "Aren't you even going to help me up?"

He never moved from his chair "Why, I didn't push you down? I think I'm too much on the gay side to come over there to help you out." Yeah I should have just said that in my head.

There was a lesson I was being taught today from him, I have no idea what the hell it was still. But I was exhausted and really didn't care as long as he left me alone. My bed was still wet and I was happy to get to sleep. Even if it was on the floor with a blanket and pillow.

When I woke up I could barely move. My body was killing me. I went into the living room and he was gone. The front door was open and I wrapped up in my blanket. I went outside looking around for him. The car was here so he wasn't to far away. I looked down the hill and there was a very pretty stream. Only it was bigger and water was cascading down the rocks. I wouldn't call it a water fall but, it was still pretty.

Hoping that maybe moving around will stretch my muscles out and make them stop hurting. I was groaning with every step I took. By the time I made it down the hill, I sat down on the ground to rest.

It scared the shit out me when Paul came up out of the water. He was naked and walking out of it like it was no big deal. I was trying to look up at the sky or down at the ground so it wasn't like I was staring at him.

He picked up a towel that was lying over by tree "It a natural spring. Very healing, you should try it."

He was drying his hair and face off then threw the towel over his shoulder. He didn't even try to cover up "See something you like because you're staring at me?" I just looked away and didn't even respond because I wasn't going to give him that satisfaction. He walked up the hill and I was hoping by the time I made it up there, he would be dressed.

Finally I made it back and wished that I had never gone down that hill for several reasons. Paul was dressed sitting on the couch. He told me to get ready to leave.

Getting all my stuff together so I could take a shower. As I was drying off I got my monthly visitor. I didn't want to ask if he had a tampon and I'm sure that Grandma is to old to use them so I sat on the toilet for I don't know how long.

Paul was banging on the door asking me what was taking so long. I hesitated before I told him about my little problem "I need you to buy me some tampons, please." He didn't respond to that.

He came back in a few minutes and knocked on the door. I was wondering how he got them so fast. "Bella open the door." I opened it slightly and he handed me a roll of paper towels with some duct tape. What in the fuck am I supposed to do with this?

Making a pad out of the paper towels and then duct taped it to my panties. When I put my jeans on every time I took a step I could hear the rubbing noise that the tape was making against my jeans. Paul gave me a strange look but he never said anything.

We drove to town and he told me to go in to the store then come right back out. He was obviously too embarrassed to do that himself. It's a small town and we saw a black sedan like the one with the guys that was trying to shoot us parked on the street.

Paul turned the car back around "How in the fuck do they keep finding us?" We drove away fast needless to say and I still didn't get any tampons.

On the out skirts of town he pulled over and dumped the bag out. There wasn't anything but the money inside. He threw the bag down in the seat "I don't get it. There is no way in hell they could have tracked us here."

He started ripping the bag apart and plastic baggie fell out of the lining. He picked it "Well that explains it." I am glad he knew because I still didn't have a clue to what in the hell he was talking about.

There was a tracking device that had been put inside the lining of the bag along with a flash drive. Paul drove back to the edge of town and told me to stay put. Like I wanted to try to run away with my panties full of duct tape, he would hear me anyways.

I couldn't figure out what the hell Paul was doing. But then again I wonder if Paul knows what Paul is doing? He opened up the cab door on a rig and threw the little device inside of it.

He came back to the car "They can follow him around for a while. Do you know how to use one of these things?" I told him yeah and asked if his Grandma had a computer. He just gave me that look. So I am guessing no was the answer to that question.

We drove in the opposite direction that the truck was going in to the next town over. It's not like one of these little towns had a coffee shop where you could just set and plug into a computer.

There was nothing open but a hardware store. Paul asked the guy if we could use his computer to send an email to his sick Grandma. He needed to check on her and she didn't hear very well because of her age so he couldn't talk to her on the phone. I was thinking the only way that Grandma was sick was in the head just like him.

The guy was really nice to us and Paul gave him twenty bucks for letting us use it. When we plugged it into the computer and opened the file there was only a long list of names with a whole bunch of number beside each one. I didn't see why this was so important to have it sown inside the lining of a bag though.

As we were scrolling down the list I recognized one of the names. He is a senator. I started googling some other names; Congressman, Senators and CEOs of large corporations. Paul was pacing "Who the fuck are these people? Shit this is bad. Maybe we can just give this back to them and they'll go away."

Rolling my eyes "Maybe you shouldn't have stolen their car to begin with. Not to mention the fact that we have spent a lot of their money already."

He huffed back "What, are you trying to say this shit is my fault?" I would have explained it to him but, I didn't think it would do any good.

Never being so glad to be back at the cottage with my box of tampons. We were watching TV in blissful peace together.

Paul went into the kitchen was popping popcorn. He brought back two bowls and two sodas. He was being nice to me and I was amazed. "Thanks for bring me this."

He opened his can of soda "God can you shut up, I'm trying to watch this? All you do is yack, yack, yack." I don't even know why I tried to talk to him.

Paul seemed tense and was breathing in some deep breaths. He got up and went to the door. I was afraid that the vampires had found us again. "Bella lock the door and don't come outside."

"Did the vampires find us again?"

As Paul was walking out the door "No wolves, Jacob is coming for you."

 

* * *

 

… **..**

**I hope that you enjoyed reading me.**

**.**

**They are on their way to…grandma's house.**

**.**

**Bella is wearing a…..little red cape.**

**.**

**They are staying far into the woods in a …little cottage.**

**.**

**Paul was using an axe to chop…..wood.**

**.**

 


	6. Chapter 6

**JACOBS POV**

 

We were preparing for a burial ceremony for my pack brother, Paul. We never found his remains and we've left no grounds uncovered. He is being buried with honor; dying defending a human, my Bella. I feel like this is all my fault.

Bella left the reservation and Paul chased vampires down to her house alone. If I would have been there maybe I could have saved them both.

It seems like I'm in mourning more than the rest. I lost my brother and my best friend on the same day. Sam was trying to be supportive "Jacob, why don't you take the night off from patrol and stay home tonight. You need to take a breather. When is the last time you slept because you look completely drained brother?" I know over the last few days if I've had six hours of sleep then I'm lucky.

Not being busy only meant that I had more time to think "No thanks Sam, I need to keep going and looking for them."

"Their gone and you can't bring them back no matter how much you want to. I'm sorry that you lost Paul and Bella at the same time. I know how much she meant to you. But I'm calling off the search." He might be calling it off but, that doesn't mean that I will quit looking for them.

Finally going to bed like everyone has wanted me to do, I couldn't sleep. The phone kept ringing and so I might as well just get up. But when dad told me what Charlie had said I thought I was going to lose my mind. They had found Bella's purse in a hotel room that been destroyed. Is it even possible that she's still alive?

During the council meeting the questions were pretty much the same. How did she get that far from here? Who took her there? What in the hell happened to Paul?

After hours of my pleading with my Dad and Sam; they decided that I could take Quill to go see if we could find out what had happened. But Charlie could never know that we were there. He is driving as fast as he can to get to her.

They had the hotel blocked off and police tape was covering the huge hole in the wall. There are only two things that could have knocked down concrete blocks like that.

Quill was in my head _"Hey Jake, I could swear that I smell Paul and vamps from here? Do you smell the same thing?"_

Thinking the same thing that Quill was, Paul had been here with Bella. So what in hell is going on? We phased at the back of the hotel in the shadows where nobody could see us.

Quill pulled the tape off of the hole in the wall and what we found inside sent me into a rage. I was trying to control myself or I was going to phase back to a wolf again. Paul's bag was on the floor packed with his clothes. There was one single handcuff still attached to the bed that had been pulled apart "That sons of bitch took her."

Quill was trying to calm me down "Jake we don't know that. Were just guessing that's what happened. It doesn't make any sense. Paul wouldn't do that to Bella. Maybe he just followed the vamps here and was trying to protect her?" He is trying to protect her, my ass. Paul has always hated Bella from the first time he met her and has fought me about being around her.

Calling Sam and so we could tell him what we found, he didn't want to believe it either. We would have known if Paul had phased but, he hasn't. So Quill talked to Sam and told him the same thing that I had. I took the phone away from Quill "Sam go look in the barn for Paul's dad's old car and see if it's still there?" It wasn't and that must have been how they left; Paul kidnapped Bella.

We walked around to the front of the building and there was his car "Paul's car is here in the parking lot in front of the hotel. What more do you need Sam to admit he fucking took her? If Paul doesn't kill her then the leeches chasing after them will."

Sam told us to come home. If Paul did take Bella that he would be dealt with. He would stand trial in front of the elders for his actions. Under no circumstances is this information to be released to the Police.

"Go home Quill."

Quill already knew "Jake you can't do this. You have to obey what Sam wants. Look man, I'm agreeing that Paul has done something fucked up here. Maybe he just snapped. I don't know what happened but, you can't take this on as your own personal crusade."

"The hell I can't."

Running to phase so I could follow their sent and there was a stench that I hadn't smelled before. It was a man's decomposing body. The scent coming from him was, Paul. I felt so sick to my stomach; preying that I don't find Bella's body somewhere like the man who Paul had killed.

But their trail ended. It was like they had vanished in the middle of nowhere. Then I heard Sam in my head "Dammit Jacob, I told you to come home. I just saw what you found. Stay put because I'm coming there myself to deal with Paul. You will obey me Jacob Black. I am superior to you, do you hear me?"

"No, I won't obey you Sam. You can have what is left of Paul after I'm done with him." I was concentrating really hard; Sam is not my alpha, Sam is not my alpha.

Stopping in my tracks when my head went silent. I no longer heard any of them. This was kind of cool. So I put it to the test " _Sam can you hear me? Quill can you hear me? Seth can you hear me?"_ They couldn't hear me which means they can't see where I was either. I'm coming for you Paul and I'm going to get my Bella back.

 

**BELLAS POV**

 

Moving the curtain so I could watch out the window. Jacob found me, my sun came for me. Thank god this is almost over. I finally get to go home.

Jacob was walking out of the woods "Paul, why did you do this to Bella? Have you hurt her? I swear if you did that I will kill you."

Paul stood on the porch with his arms crossed "You're not taking her Jacob. I haven't hurt her; I'm saving her." Paul gets a little more delusional everyday about how he is helping me. But I know that Jacob will save me from him.

What Paul did next shows just how insane he really is. He walked up to Jacob; face to face "Then kill me brother because I don't think you have the balls to do it. You will have to take me out to get to her." Jacob's body was starting to shake but Paul's body wasn't.

But something was wrong. They stopped arguing and both of their heads turned to look at something but, I saw nothing. Paul yelled "Run Jacob they are coming for us."

Paul scooped me up and we were running through the woods in a matter of seconds. All I could hear was gun shots; a lot of them. I am so tired of being on the run. I'm not even sure how long I've been gone from home or even where I'm at. I don't know if Jacob is alright but I guessing it was those people looking for us again. I would never forgive myself if Jacob got hurt because of me.

Paul finally put me down on the ground and was pacing. He had the brown paper bag in his hand that had the money and jump drive in it. I hadn't even noticed that he had it "How do they keep finding us? Shit can anything else go wrong?" I am sure the answer to that is yes as long as I'm with him.

When I started asking him questions he blew up "Bella what the fuck did you want me to do? I told Jacob to run. If we would have stayed they would have killed us. It's only a matter of time now anyways. Jacob knows so that means the pack knows were alive and where we are. Shit, I just can't fucking win. We're going to have to find a new place to stay, we can't go back there now." I would have suggested that he let me go but, I already knew that he wasn't going to. All I can do is hope that Jacob is alright and he continues to look for me.

Paul took me to a cave and told me to stay inside. He was going to find the nearest town and get us some supplies. As he was leaving "Paul would you buy me another box of tampons, please?" He rolled his eyes and never answered me.

Staring down at the dirt and looked around at my new home. It only has to get better from here, right?

Paul came back with so many bags of stuff that I wasn't sure how he could have carried it all. There was camping gear, soap, dishes, blankets, bottled water and yes my tampons. You know that you are really out there when getting those makes you all happy and excited. Maybe I'm starting to lose my mind now too.

But I noticed there wasn't any food "Paul you didn't bring food. What the hell are we supposed to eat?"

He was walking out of the cave "Bella I'm going to teach you how to survive off the land. We will get our own food." Oh shit not another lesson from fucked up Freddy.

Paul made some homemade spears so we could catch some fish. He actually caught a few frogs and fish with it. It looks like that is what we are having for dinner. But he said I couldn't leave until I caught something too.

Wading out farther into the stream. Paul told me that he could catch a fish with just his bare hands and dove under the water. I just wanted to get this over with so I was stabbing my spear down in the water as hard as I could until I felt something wiggling around. I was kind of excited that I caught something all on my own until I found out what it was, Paul.

He was out of the water and on the bank really fast. I had stabbed him in the back of the leg with my spear. He pulled it out and broke it in half "Bella your fucking lesson is over for the day." He muttering something as he was limping back to the cave but, I never understood what he was saying. I tried to tell him that it was an accident and that I was sorry but he ignored me like usual.

It was so cold and I was wrapped up in the blankets as tight as I could be. But when I woke up I felt so warm and cozy. Until I realized that I was being spooned by Paul. I rolled away from him and was trying to get up. But at least he did something nice for once "Thanks for keeping me warm last night."

Paul stood up stretched "I didn't do it for you. All that teeth chattering noise you were making was keeping me awake. So that's the only reason I did it. Well I've got to go do my morning business." He grabbed a roll of toilet paper and walked out of the cave. Well that was more than I needed to really know.

It seemed like Paul was gone for a long time. When he came in he seemed to be walking kind of funny. He stood in front of my face where I was sitting in the dirt and dropped his pants "I need you to suck it."

"I don't care what my punishment is, I am not touching you pervert." Scooting back until I reached the cave wall.

He turned around and showed me his ass "Not that, I was bit by a rattle snake. I need you to suck out the poison." My lips were not going anywhere near his ass and that was final.

Paul fell to his knees "Bella I don't have much time. Suck it out but make sure that you don't swallow any of it. Then go find Grandma, she will know what to do." Then he collapsed to the ground.

He wasn't any longer moving. I was shaking him, still nothing. His body was already covered in sweat. I looked at his ass but was trying not to look at the same time. There were two puncture wounds all most side by side.

I had to decide what I was going to do. I could leave him here to die or I could try to save his life. With everything that has happened between us; I still couldn't let him die. So I put my lips on his ass and sucked. The vile taste was horrible. I spit it out and grabbed a bottle of water, I rinsed my mouth out. I did it over and over until I sucked out blood. I hoped that I got it all but, I don't know if I did or not.

When I went outside of the cave, I was lost. I don't know what direction to even go in. So I went straight ahead and thought that the worst that could happen is I get lost in the woods and die. I had walked for what seemed like forever and stopped to take a drink of the water I brought. When I looked over I noticed Grandma standing beside me. She scooped me up and we were running. I was struggling to get away from her "What the fuck are you?"

Grandma didn't run as fast as Paul. But she wasn't going to stop running either "Dear please don't struggle. I'm not agile as I once was and I wouldn't want to drop you by accident. I will explain later but for now, I have to get to Paul." Have you ever felt like you were in the Twilight Zone because that is how my day has been so far. Maybe this is all just a dream and I'm going to wake up soon. Yeah I'm convinced that has to be it.

Grandma put me down and tossed the big backpack she had on the ground "Bella we have to get his fever down. Help me undress him."

"No, I have already had my lips on his ass and I'm not going anywhere near him again today."

She tossed me a blanket "Go to the stream and wet that so I can cool him off." She is just as bossy as he is.

We were sitting on the ground by Paul and grandma took out a little wicker basket out of her backpack "Why don't you go pick us some blackberries? There is patch of them down at the bottom of the big hill."

When I got up to leave "Oh and dear, don't doddle. There are things worse than vampires and werewolves out there." She knows about the vampires too. This shit gets crazier by the minute.

 

**PAULS POV**

 

Staring at the top of the cave when I came to. I was feeling disoriented and was trying to get my senses back because right now I didn't have any. I sat up slowly. Bella and grandma were sitting beside me and I was covered in only a wet blanket "What the hell happened?"

Grandma handed me a cup of water "You were bitten by a rattle snake and Bella saved your life. Paul it's time for you to tell her." Bella saving my life was a total shock to me. I feel bad for how hard I've been on her but I have to be; it's for her own good. I know that Grandma is right but, I'm not ready to explain everything to Bella yet. But she did save me and I owe her that now.

Hoping that I could explain this to her without scaring the shit out of her "Bella if you agree to do something; I will give you some of the details of why I brought you here. But I will only tell you for now what I think you need to know."

She wanted to know what she had to do first before she would agree to do anything "We need you to be a part of a summoning ceremony. Grandma will perform it and I will be there with you the whole time."

Bella was confused just like I thought she would be "What is a summoning ceremony? Who in the hell are you trying to summons and why do I have to be a part of it?"

"We are summoning the sharpax. Haven't you ever wondered how you can walk with the vampires and wolves. You know our secrets and we let you live. You don't belong in our worlds but yet you do; you're the key." She never said anything else but she never agreed to do it either.

But for the piece of information that she wasn't going to want to hear "I will be by your side Bella and I won't leave you, I promise. But there is one more thing…um…we have to do it naked."

 

* * *

**I hope that you enjoyed reading me.**

**They are on their way to…grandma's house.**

**Bella is wearing a…..little red cape.**

**They are staying far into the woods in a …little cottage.**

**Paul was using an axe to chop…..wood.**

**Bella was carrying a ….little basket.**

 


	7. Chapter 7

**BELLAS POV**

 

Now my kidnapper wants me to do some naked freaky midnight dance with him and his grandma "I'm not going to do it. There is no way that you or your crazy grandma can make me either. We're not playing sacrifice the virgin. You brought me here for you. This has never had anything to do with me, did it? I'm leaving and you can't stop me."

Paul looked confused "No we're not….wait….you're a what? You know what Princess, if you want to leave then leave. You'll never survive a day without me because you can't do anything on your own. You're more of a pain in the ass than your worth."

I held out my middle finger "Really I know how to do this by myself. That means fuck you just in case you're unsure."

He got up to leave "That's real mature Bella."

Grandma watched Paul walk out of the cave "Paul can be a little high strung and dramatic but he brought you here to save you. I think it's time that you knew that. He has watched over you for a while now. Paul has watched you through Jacobs eyes many times. You won't survive what's coming without him and he isn't strong enough to fight without you." So he is a stalking kidnapper as well. I wonder what are all of the things that he has seen from my life.

She let out a long sigh "Let me give you a brief explanation. My daughter had a child when she was seventeen. He died at birth, Paul's half-brother Henry. Sometimes not all demons walk on this earth; their invited in or plan their fourth coming on a specific day. Henry's father was an evil man. Unfortunately my daughter carried the gene that hasn't been released from my family for two hundred years and when it was combined with Henry's fathers' gene it meant hell bound for Henry. Anna had always fretted over Paul worrying that he would turn out evil but his father's wolf gene was more dominant. I believe that's why they never had any more children than just him. Maybe it was their love they had for each other combined that made Paul turn out okay." If she thinks Paul turned out okay she for sure has a screw loose.

None of this made any sense "Will you tell me what you are and what this has to do with me?"

She took a book out of her backpack and handed it to me. It was an old brown leather book and the pages had yellowed over time; some were torn. I looked at it but I didn't know what language it was written in "There was a prophecy written three hundred years ago of a girl who would be able to walk with the demons and survive. She would blend into their worlds and be accepted. But the problem is the sharpax will come to seek revenge for the hell that they have been put through. He will seek out the chosen one, the only one that can stop him from walking on this earth. If he isn't stopped; he will be releasing other demons to roam it freely. Paul isn't strong enough in human form or in his wolf form to fight him. The only thing that stands between Paul and the sharpax is you. The only one that stands between you and the sharpax is Paul. You'll find that Paul believes he is capable of killing him but he's not."

I handed her back the book because I didn't understand anything in it anyways "What is this sharpax that you keep referring to? I think you guys are crazy; I'm not some prophecy. I'm just a teenage girl who has trouble not falling over my own two feet sometimes."

Grandma put on her glasses and I gasped because her eyes were five times the normal size "I'm old and my glasses help me to see what I'm reading." She was staring at my face "They also help me to see you better my dear. You're quite a lovely young lady." She read a page out loud to me but it sounded like garbled up words of nothing.

She was gathering up her things and putting them in her backpack "Everyone walks this earth in one human form or another Bella. Think about those that you know from the supernatural world. People walk among them every day and don't know their secrets. You have strengths and secrets that you haven't discovered yet. The sharpax demon leader is my grandson, Henry. I've lost both of my children and my grandson. I only have my grandchildren left; Paul and Cadence. I'm an old woman and I don't know how much time I've got left in this world but I can't stand the thought of losing them too." I didn't know if they have totally went insane or if there could be some truth to what they have told me. I know that the vampires and wolves blend in with the rest of the world at least that much is true.

I kept asking questions but she wouldn't answer them "Paul is going to be angry enough with me for telling you what I already have. But you need him and he needs you; if you two want to survive this." My head was spin from everything that she had already told me.

Grandma picked me up and started running "We need to go find Paul."

Paul was at the cottage with his head on his car hood. His car was riddled with bullet holes. There wasn't a window left in it and all the tires were flat. He was running his hand over the hood "Oh my baby what have they done to you? I'll get you all fixed up, I promise." Great I love all of the compassion he has for his car because he never shows me any.

I went inside the cottage and it was destroyed too. Those guys had gone through everything and threw it on the floor and left it. I found what I could of my stuff and packed it up. I started walking down the road and Paul yelled "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

I held up my special Paul finger again for him "You said I could leave so I'm leaving."

Grandma came pulling up in her old station wagon "Here's my car and I've already called Cadence; she knows you're coming. Be safe and I love you. You need to be back two days before the blood moon." Then she kissed Paul on the cheek and she was gone.

Paul got in the car and was driving along the side of me "Get in the car Bella." I shook my head no. "Damn it Bella will you just get in the car?" I shook my head no again.

He parked it and got out "Fine, is that the way you wanna play?" I gave him the finger again.

Paul took in a long breath and his chest was all puffed out "Give me the finger one more time. I dare you to Princess." Since he put it that way, I gave it to him again.

He disappeared running into the woods. Well maybe he learned a lesson this time. I took off walking again. Paul dropped something at my feet and jumped in the car.

I looked down and it was a beehive. They started coming out of it and they were pissed from being disturbed. I went to open the car door and it was locked. Paul was pulling the car away and he gave me the finger "That's real mature Paul."

I was running along the side of the car trying to get away from the bees "Unlock the door you asshole."

He put his hand up to his ear like he couldn't hear me "I'm sorry Princess are you talking me? Would you like to get in the car now?"

I stopped running because I had already been stung anyways "Please let me in the car. It was wrong for me to flip you off and I'm sorry." I told him that I was sorry but I really wasn't.

He unlocked the door and I got in "Next time I tell you to do something Bella it will be much easier on you if you just do it. If I were you I would think twice about ever giving me the finger again."

Paul tossed me a leather pouch that had some crushed leaves in it "Rub that on your stings and they will be gone in a few hours." I did it because it is easier than to argue with him.

We have been driving for a long time and I had to go to the bathroom. But he wouldn't stop. He told me to hold it because we were almost there. I can't wait to see what hell we'll end up in this time. "I know you think I'm being mean Bella but I don't want our scent to leave a trail on anything. I didn't smell Jacob back at the cottage so I think he probably got away too. But I would say he is very pissed off right now and looking for us. He thinks he is in love with you and he won't give up until he finds you." That was good news that Jacob is safe and I hope that he doesn't stop looking because I don't think that Paul will ever let me go on his own.

We came to a little white farm house that was very well kept. There were little flower gardens everywhere "We're only going to stay here for a couple of days. We're going to have to keep moving around so no one finds us. Cadence knows about me but her husband Bruce doesn't. You need to be careful what you say and do around him."

A girl that didn't look to be much older than me came out of the house and gave Paul a big hug "You made it. Grandma said you wouldn't be here until tomorrow."

She is a pretty brunette girl and doesn't seem to be crazy like Paul and grandma "You must be Bella. I'm Paul's cousin Cadence. My husband Bruce is still working out in the field and he will be home later. Come on in you guys. Let's get you settled in." The first thing I did was go to the bathroom.

The inside was decorated with a country theme. Her house was very neat and well organized. She showed us to our rooms "Bella you can have the spare bedroom and Paul I set up a bed in the basement for you unless you guys want to sleep together."

We both said it at the same time "Hell no."

She looked back and forth between us "Um…okay. I was under the impression from grandma that you two are a couple."

I shook my head no "We're not a couple. Paul kidnapped me and has made me do whatever he wants by punishing me if I don't."

Her mouth was open "Oh I get it now. You're his prisoner of love right? You're punished like a bad girl if you don't obey his sexual commands. You know Bruce and I tried role playing but I just wasn't that in to it. You guys make yourselves comfortable. I'm going to fix us some lunch and if you need anything let me know."

I smacked my forehead with my hand "What the hell is wrong with these people?"

Paul grabbed the remote and turned on the TV "Bella you're stuck with me until this is over. So get used to it and stop being so fucking dramatic about it." Dramatic, he hasn't seen dramatic yet.

Bruce came in and said hello. I watched him and Cadence together. They are young but you can see by the way that they look at each other that they are so in love.

I helped with Dinner and cleaning up the kitchen. Cadence handed me a pair of sweats and an old t-shirt. She took a mason jar out of the refrigerator. It was a clear liquid with a lot of cherries floating in the jar "Why don't you go change and I'll show you around while the boys watch TV. You can get kind of dirty around here and those are my old work clothes. It doesn't matter how messed up they get."

We drove through a pasture away from the house "I brought you out here to teach you the dance of seduction. Bruce doesn't know about any of this and we need to keep it that way. I can show you the basic steps but you're going to have to figure out how to bring the animal out in Paul all on your own."

I asked what the fuck she was talking about and how she knew all this stuff "The summons starts with the dance of seduction that you're going to do with Paul. Then grandma will take it from there."

Maybe I can get her to tell me the truth "How did you know about the summons and this dance that you want to teach me? I know your grandma isn't human. At least she's not all human anyways."

Cadence parked the truck and we got out "Grandma is special just like you Bella. When my parents died I was only seven years old. They were killed in a car accident. She raised me and I've seen a lot of supernatural things like I'm sure that you have. The dance is something that our family learned at an early age. Grandma has passed on many things to me and Paul. This is why Paul brought you here. Well that and I guess you two are on the lam together." That was one true statement thinking of all the people who we're running from.

She turned on a portable radio "Do you know how to dance?" I shook my head no. "That's okay, I will teach you. This will be the most important dance that you will ever learn."

She put me at her side facing the opposite direction. She held up her hand and I took a hold of it. "No Bella you won't join hands with him, you're going to touch his hand. Put your palm against mine." I did then we walked around in a complete circle and she stopped where we started "Good now you're going to do it with your other hand and walk with him in the other direction. You need to do this three times and then I'll teach you more." We did this over and over.

She grabbed a hold of my hips "Are you always this stiff?" I told her that I had never really danced before and didn't like it.

Cadence went and got the mason jar out of the truck "This is my own special brew, cherry mash. A little of this might loosen you up a bit." I hesitated a little not knowing what was really in the jar.

I took the lid off of it and took a whiff "This isn't going to turn me into a frog or something is it?"

She laughed "No it won't turn you into a frog. But if you drink too much of it; it could make you think your one though." I took a big swig of it and it was really good but it was so strong that it almost took my breath away.

We did what she had taught me again and watching her move I could understand why they called it the dance of seduction. She told me she would teach me more tomorrow.

When we were driving back to the house "You said I have to figure out how to bring the animal out in Paul on my own. What does that mean?"

She had a huge smile on her face "That is a question that only he can answer." Great one more thing that I still don't know about or what is coming. Because I know asking him will not get me anywhere.

The morning came too soon. Cadence and Bruce do a lot of work to keep this place running. I was happy to help her even though Paul told me that I had to.

She handed me a pail and told me we would be milking the cows. I asked her why they had horns because I thought only bulls did. "We have Texas Long Horns and all of the cows have them. You attach their face harness to the post to hold them still. Stick your bucket under them and just pull on their titts. When you're done milking take them to the back door. Take off their harness and they will wonder back out to the pasture by themselves. Then go get another one. It's really easy."

I went out to the coral to get a cow and started milking while Cadence went to slop the pigs. She said this was the least dirty job but I don't see how.

I attached the harness like she showed me and stuck the bucket down under the cow. I was yanking and yanking but no milk was coming out. Paul and Bruce came in the barn "Bella you can't do….."

Paul stopped him "No Bruce I want to see this. Bella you're not pulling on it hard enough, put some force behind it."

I pulled as hard as I could for what seemed to be forever. The cow was making a horrible mooing sound. I hope I wasn't hurting it. Until I felt something in my hand "I think this cow's milk is bad or something."

Paul and Bruce were laughing so hard. Bruce came over and unhooked the cow from the post "Bella you just jacked off my bull, Steve."

Paul was rolling with laughter, the asshole "That was hilarious watching you stroke off a bull. You just tenderized Steve's meat."

I walked by him and wiped my hand off on the front of his shirt "How fucking funny is that?"

He was still laughing "Don't be mad wait until Steve goes out to the pasture and tells all of his bull friends. They will be making a line in the morning for you to milk them too."

I went to flip him off "I would think about that Princess." I put my hand down because I know he will do something back to me.

I took a shower and went with Cadence to learn more of this stupid dance. Only today she wanted me to rub against her body and I would much rather do this dance with her than Paul. She said she had shown me half the dance but I was going to need to practice what I learned with Paul. Not looking forwards to that at all.

After dinner Paul took my hand "Let's go down stairs so we can practice the dance together. Cadence said you did a good job today." I'm glad she thinks so because I couldn't keep up with her moves.

Paul put the Rolling Stones song, Time Is on My Side, in the stereo down stairs. I was nervous doing this with him and I guess he could tell "Relax Bella and just feel the music with me. Let me take control of you for once."

He moved my body with his to the music and this was nothing like the dance that Cadence showed me. We weren't touching palms and we were moving so much slower than I had with Cadence. His hand was running over my stomach and up and down my sides. He took his shirt off and put my hand on his chest "Cadence only showed you the steps. Now I'm going to show you how to do it with passion." Paul and passion really doesn't belong in the same sentence.

We were rubbing our bodies slowly against each other and Paul took a hold of my shirt. I stepped away from him "I'm not ready to be naked with you."

He pulled my shirt over my head and unhooked my bra "You're going to have to do this sooner or later and we don't have much time. Let your body move with mine." He took my hands and was running them all over his chest. He let go of my hands and I felt his going down my back and to my ass.

Paul was grinding himself on me to the music. When it was time for me to move my body down his, I had to stop. I took a couple of steps away from him. He put his hand on the back of my neck and pulled me into him. His lips were on mine.

He was pushing me backwards until I felt the bed. We fell together with him on top of me. I could feel his hard cock rubbing on my pulsating pussy.

Paul pulled my sweatpants off and stuck a finger inside of me. This wasn't like anything that I had felt before. I was moving against him and he put another finger in me. He was moving his fingers faster inside me and I could feel how wet I already was.

He pulled his fingers out of me and ran them across my lips. I sucked my own juices from his fingers. He was licking my lips and stuck his long tongue so far in my mouth that I thought I was going to gag "If you liked my fingers; you're going to love feeling my tongue on your pussy."

Kissing and massaging the inside of my thighs working his way to where I wanted him to be. I grabbed hold of his ears and shoved his face into me. I never noticed how big they were before now. But I held on to them grinding my pussy on to his face.

His tongue was moving in and out of entrance until I couldn't take it anymore "God that feels so good, please make me cum." Having his fingers moving in and out of with his tongue licking my clit I was done for. I came on his face.

Paul pushed his shorts down and was crawling up my body. I thought he was going to enter me but he didn't. I felt his wet cock on my stomach "I made you cum now, help me out."

I laid still not sure what he wanted me to do. He took my hand and wrapped it around his shaft. I felt him applying pressure around my hand. He was moving his cock in my hand and the head was rubbing on my stomach with every thrust he made. I could feel a small puddled on my stomach where the head of his dick was oozing cum from every stroke.

Paul's tongue was probing my mouth. When I started sucking on it, he was pumping in and out of my hand faster "Grip my dick harder." I squeezed my hand around him as hard as I could.

His cum was in my hand an on my stomach. He gave me another kiss and got up to grab a towel. He tossed it to me and laid down on the bed. I swear he started snoring when his head hit the pillow.

This was not exactly how I pictured my first sexual experience with a guy to be; no I love you and really no tenderness either. But Paul loves with a lot of passion. That damn long tongue of his; licks without mercy.

I got cleaned up and went upstairs to my own room. I didn't want to stay with him for more reasons than he snores like a freight train.

Paul was already gone with Bruce when I got up. Cadence said we were going to spend the day hanging out and practicing the dance. When I did it with her she asked me how I got so good at it overnight "I don't know. Paul told me I needed to feel the music."

I went outside with Cadence and we heard Paul singing. When I found him he was laying under a big shade tree staring up at the sky "Go ahead baby go ahead, go ahead and light up the town. Baby, do anything your little heart desires. Remember, I will always be around. One day you're gonna come back. Do you know that you can shine for me, just screaming' out go, go, go. Time is on my side, yes it is. Time is on my side, yes it is. Cause I got the real love the kind that you need. You'll come running back. You'll come running back. You'll come running back to me. Time, time, time is on my side, yes it is."

I waited until Paul was finished doing his version of Mic Jagger and I sat down on the ground beside him "Bella look, about last night. It doesn't change anything between us. I think it's best if it doesn't happen again." I agreed with him and it's the first time that has ever happened. He got up and walked off without saying anything else to me.

I was tired because I didn't sleep well and decided to lie down for a while. Cadence knocked on my door "Hey Bella, I brought you a couple of different outfits to choose from. We're going to a Ho Down tonight." I had no idea what that was and I didn't want to go. She told me it was a barn dance basically. "Bella you need to get out and try to learn to dance around people. When it's time for you and Paul to perform the summons; all eyes are going to be on you."

I got up from the bed "What do you mean all eyes are going to be on me? He said we have to do this naked; so there is going to be other people around watching us?"

She made a little face "Yeah there is going to be other people around. I'm going to be there for one. Bruce doesn't know some things about my family and he won't be coming. He thinks grandma is senile and when I go to visit; I go alone most of the time. Hasn't anyone explained all of this to you?" Of course that asshole didn't.

I was pissed and went to go down the hallway when Cadence stopped me "I know that you're upset right now with Paul but by perfecting this dance; it could save your life someday." Oh hell this bitch is as crazy as the rest of them. How can a damn dance save my life?

I was stomping down the stairs to the basement "You son of bitch. When were you going to tell me that we're going to be naked with a bunch of people around?"

Paul kept looking at the TV "I said I would tell you what I thought you needed to know when you needed to know it. You and I have to be comfortable with each other; we've made a step in that direction. That's why we're going out tonight so go get ready." It was pissing me off even more that he wouldn't even look at me.

I went and stood in front of the TV and made him look at me "So that's what everything has been about; us being comfortable with each other. Is that the only reason you touched me last night?"

Paul got up and was standing a few feet away from me "Yeah that was part of it and I needed to get some. I'm the kind of guy that will fuck you then break your heart and never think twice about it." This I could believe about him.

I went stomping back up the stairs "You're a piece of shit."

He was putting his shirt on "I never said that I wasn't."

I yelled down to him from the top of the stairs "I would rather die a virgin than give it up to you."

He was laughing and yelled back "That could happen you know and real soon." I have never felt more hate for him than I feel right now.

Cadence took out a case of her homemade brew to take with us. Bruce was laughing at her "Damn honey, are you planning on getting drunk tonight or what?"

On the way there Cadence and I were drinking cherry mashes. Paul took my cup away "Sparky you need to slow down. That's a hundred proof alcohol with a lot of cherry flavoring in it." I took my cup back from him. He was shaking his head "Whatever it's your hang over tomorrow."

I was having fun with Cadence and Bruce. Paul and I ignored each other as normal. A girl came over to the table and was practically sitting on the table with her legs spread apart in front of Paul trying to get his attention. Valerie looked like Paul's kind of woman; cheap and easy. He ignored her long enough that she finally left. Bruce asked him why he didn't ask her to dance "She has that voice that annoys me. I couldn't stand her. She reminded me of.…." I was waiting for him to finish but he didn't. I have a good idea who's name he was going to say.

It wasn't even an hour later until Paul was all over that Valerie girl. He came over to the bar to get them another round of drinks "I thought you said that you couldn't stand Valerie?"

He had that little smirk on his face that I always just want to slap off "I don't have to like her to get what I want from her, unless you want to give it up to me Princess."

I rolled my eyes "It will be a cold day in hell when that happens."

He was mocking me as he walked away "Cold day in hell, cold pussy. Doesn't that about sum it up?"

It was sickening to watch Paul. I had another couple of cherry mashes with Cadence. It's really hard for me to believe that they are related. She is so sweet and nice but still a little on the crazy side. I was having a little trouble making my words come out right "You know twat Cadenn you're not all fucked like your family. Paul's such a….such a…"

She finished the sentence for me "Ass." I was laughing so hard and I really didn't even know why.

Cadence took my glass away "Bella I think you better slow down for a while. Paul is an ass like I said but he has a wall that no woman can seem to get through. He's always been that way."

I was giggling "Wall or no call that mother fucker can sure eats good pussy. Oh guess twat Ives felt his dick and whew baby it's big." Everyone was staring at us for some damn reason.

Cadence was pulling me up by the arm from the chair "Get up Bella. You need to move around and burn off some of the alcohol." Well I didn't want to; I was having fun for once on this miserable ride to hell that I've been on with Paul.

Cadence was showing me how to do the electric slide. There wasn't but a few steps to it. I was getting it until they all turned to go one way and I went another. I ran straight into a country cutie. He tipped his hat at me "Well aren't you a pretty little thing."

I took a few steps back from him and put my hands on my hips. I looked him up and down "Well your right pretty too. Now let me see how long your tongue is?" To hell with wanting to know how long their dick is; it's the tongue that matters. I learned that from Paul.

He looked confused but he stuck it out for me anyways. I wrapped my arms around his neck "You'll do."

Paul tapped the guy I was dancing with on the shoulder "Man don't be dancing with her."

He asked me if I knew Paul "Nope I've never seen him before in my life." They stood there and argued for a bit, I think. But I could be wrong because right now I was having a little trouble standing up on my own.

Paul picked me up by the waist and was carrying me off the dance floor. A friend of the guy yelled "Hey my friend still wants to dance."

So Paul yelled back to him "Good then fucking dance with him."

I was waving "Bye Gene Simmons."

Paul put me down on the dance floor "That guy's name is Gene Simmons?" I told him I didn't know but after seeing how long his tongue is, he definitely reminded me of the dude off of KISS. He rolled his eyes "You don't even know him Bella so stop acting like he's all that."

I whispered in his ear "I don't have to know him to get what I want from him now do I."

Paul left me standing on the dance floor all by myself "Oh is little Paully Wally mad because he's not getting no pussy wussy tonight." Well isn't he being his rude self as normal leaving me out here?

Paul went and sat down with Bruce. He wasn't just having a drink; he was finishing what was left of the cherry mash in the mason jars that Cadence brought. Good I hope the son of bitch feels miserable in the morning because I'm pretty sure I'm going to.

Cadence came out to dance with me "Damn Bella you're really good at pissing Paul off."

I was laughing as I was leaning against her so I didn't fall down "Thank you Cadence. I work hard at it."

We were dancing and having a good time when Valerie came out to join us. I really didn't care for her much. She shouldn't have ever danced so close by me because I tripped and fell into her. Or Cadence pushed me into her, hell I'm not sure.

When Valerie fell down "Now it's a hooo down. Cadence did you see the ho fall on the floor?"

Paul ripped me off that dance floor and threw me in the car. I guess he thinks it's time to go home. But I was still wound up. So I started singing to Paul because he was the one in the back seat with me "Time is on my side, yes it is. Time is on my side, yes it is. You're searching for good times, just wait and see."

I smacked Paul on the arm "Come on bubba join in. The second verse is the same as the first. Wait I think that's to another song, I think."

I went back to singing to him but he wouldn't sing along so I got closer to him "You'll come running back. You'll come running back. You'll come running back to meeeee."

Paul grabbed me by my arms "I can't stand you Bella so will you shut up?"

So I was hateful right back to him "Well I hate you too Paul so there you shut up." Then I stuck my tongue out at him.

He had my tongue in his mouth and me down on the back seat. We were kissing, moaning, pawing at each and Cadence was smacking the shit out of Paul "Get off of her you drunk bastard. If you don't quit it I'm going to have Bruce turn the hose on you when we get home and cool your ass down."

I woke up feeling like a ton of brick was sitting on my head because there had to be a reason for it pounding so hard. I reached over and picked up a hand full of hay. What the fuck?

There was a man's arm draped across my tummy and I am naked lying in a pile of hay in the barn "Please let it be anybody but him. A complete stranger would be so wonderful right now."

I slowly turned my head "Fuck."

Paul was passed out face down in the hay naked with his arm draped across me "I wonder how cold it is in hell today?"

* * *

 

**I hope that you enjoyed reading me.**

 

**They are on their way to…grandma's house.**

**.**

**Bella was wearing a…..little red cape.**

**.**

**They are staying far into the woods in a …little cottage.**

**.**

**Paul was using an axe to chop…..wood.**

**.**

**Bella was carrying a little….basket.**

**.**

**Bella thinks grandma has…..big eyes.**

**.**

**Bella thinks Paul has…big ears.**

**.**

**Bella thinks Paul has a… very long tongue.**

**.**

**One Bad Wolf ate…..Little Red Riding Hood.**

**.**

 


	8. Chapter 8

**BELLAS POV**

I moved Paul's arm off of me. I went looking around in the barn for something to cover up with. I found some old horse blankets that stunk but it was better than nothing. Hell I smell like I don't even know what; booze, sweat, horse poop and the thing that irrigates me the most of all, Paul.

I wrapped up in one and threw one on the ground where the asshole was laying. I kicked him in the side "Paul get up." I kept kicking him because he wouldn't move. I could only hope that he was dead. I knew I should never have sucked out that poison from the ass, his ass too.

He rolled over and looked up at me. Then looked around "Oh shit my head hurts. Did we…..um?"

I shook my head yes "I'm pretty sure that we did. Take a good look around, were naked in the barn." Duh and he calls me slow.

He sat up to fast and grabbed his head "I have a headache from hell and I don't remember anything about last night. Bella we didn't do anything together and I don't want to ever talk about it again, nothing happened."

Is he seriously thinking this is how this is going to work "You don't want to talk about it, you son of bitch. You got me drunk and took advantage of me. So you think I'm going to let it go and were not going to talk about it."

He was trying to get up from the pile of hay and fell back down on his butt "I didn't get you drunk. You got you drunk. If you would have left me alone I would have nailed that blond bitch and we wouldn't have this little problem right now."

I was trying to think about what blond bitch he was referring to "What the hell are you talking about? The last thing I remember was drinking with Cadence."

He finally got up from the barn floor and wrapped the blanket around his waist "I saved you from molesting some asshole last night that you just met and were calling Gene Simmons because you liked his tongue. Just so you know Ms. Thing; you were the one that was all over me. You did things to me that a little virgin girl shouldn't even know how to do."

I stood there with my mouth open "Bullshit there is no way that this is my fault. Well you should have left me and Gene alone. Then maybe I would have known what it was like to feel a real man's tongue."

He was being all cocky and I just wanted to smack him "You don't even want to go there with me. Because you Sparky; were begging me for more. You couldn't get enough of any part of me while you were screaming; fuck me harder baby, ooh Paul fuck me again and your cock is bigger than Steve's the bulls. But I already knew I had a horse cock, but hell you confirmed that it's bigger than even I thought. So what do you think about that, honey?"

I wasn't sure if I wanted to scream, cry or run over him with Bruce's tractor "I think that you're an asshole."

He laughed "I think you're a bitch."

Paul walked away from me and then it hit me "I thought you said you didn't remember anything about last night. You fucking remember everything don't you?"

He kept walking "No I…I….oh hell that came to me just now so shut up about it, nothing happened."

This was one time that he wasn't going to win a fight with me. I picked up the horseshoes that were in a bucket "Oh Paul." When he turned around I let the first one go.

He laughed "Oh Princess you missed me by a mile."

I walked closer to him and threw the one that I had behind my back. It hit him in the forehead "I didn't miss you that time did I bitch?"

Paul wiped the blood off of his forehead and started growling at me. Maybe I should have thought this through a little bit better. Like waiting until we were outside of the barn so I could get away from him. Rethinking what I had just done; that would have been the better choice.

Bruce and Cadence came into the barn "Look honey, the kids are awake and all ready at it this morning."

Cadence asked Bruce if he would go into the house and get us some clothes. She was pushing Paul out of the barn "Dammit Paul, go somewhere and cool off. You know you can't phase so go."

He finally listened to Cadence but he was still pissed "This isn't over with Princess."

I flipped him off as he was walking out of the barn. Even though his back was turned and he didn't see me; it still made me feel better "I'm sure it's not dick weed." It wasn't exactly a good nickname for him but it's was all I could think of because my head really hurts. The more I yelled at Paul; the harder it pounds.

I did my walk of shame past the cows, chickens and pigs with pieces of hay in my hair into the house "Cadence why did you let this happen between me and Paul?"

She poured a glass of cherry mash for me "Drink that Bella. If you can keep down the hair of the dog that bit you, you'll feel better." I don't think there is anything that is going to make me feel better right now. I went to sit down at the table and groaned from the pain my body was feeling.

I took a sip and felt nausea from just the smell of it "Bella you have to guzzle it down. I didn't exactly let things happen between you and Paul. Paul was a little bit drunk and Bruce got tired of pulling him off of you on the way home. So he finally pulled over and made Paul sit in the front seat with him. Then everything was fine until we got home and you two started drinking again. It takes a lot of booze for Paul to get drunk. But after you two finished off another case of cherry mashes; things got a little out of hand." I guzzled what was in the glass and wasn't sure that I wanted to know.

Cadence poured me a cup of coffee and gave me a plate with a couple of pieces of toast on it "You two were trying to fuck each other in the front yard with your clothes on. Bruce turned the hose on you guys three times. I think you were trying to do flash dance because you were screaming at the top of your lungs; I'm a maniac, maniac on the floor and then you fell down on the ground. You flashed us all your boobs and told Paul to bring his big fucking tongue over to mama. We went to bed because we thought you guys had finally passed out in the lawn chairs. About two in the morning we heard an awful noises coming from around the barn and Bruce got up because he thought that a cow had went into labor. When he came back in he told me you were having a milking contest and Paul had won first prize; it was a beer bottle that you had shoved in Paul's ass. An hour later something was stirring up the livestock so Bruce got up again. He didn't elaborate too much but told me that I didn't want to know what you guys were doing to the sheep."

Cadence started laughing and covered her face "Sorry, I need a minute." She cleared her throat "At day break when the rooster started crowing so did you. But you weren't doing a cock-a-doodle-doo. You were running around the yard naked behind the rooster yelling; any-cock-will-do. Paul was running after you naked yelling; my-cock-will-do- too. Then you guys….."

I put my hands over my ear "I don't want to hear anymore. Please don't tell me anymore." I went to my room and lay down on the bed still wrapped up in my horse blanket.

I hadn't come out of my room all day. Paul knocked on my door wanting to talk to me. I whispered in my pillow but I know that he could hear me "Go away."

He came in anyways and sat down on the bed "Bella roll over here and look at me." I shook my head no. I didn't want him to see me crying or make me feel even worse about myself right now, if that is even possible.

Paul came over to the other side of the bed "Look shit got out of hand last night between you and me with the help of a lot of booze. It's just as much my fault as it is yours. But you need to know that you're a virgin still. Well that part of you is anyways. We did some really really freaky shit but, I…I…just know that I didn't go there at least from what I can remember anyways."

I wasn't getting how we could do all that stuff and I was begging him…. I sat up in bed "That's why my ass hurts so badly. You popped my butt cherry."

Paul was looking at the floor, the walls and the ceiling. Anywhere but in my direction and was shaking his head yes "But technically you did me first with the beer bottle so I would think were even. This shit with us can't ever happen again. We never admit to anyone that we so much as touched each other. Now we've talked about it and we never talk about it again, nothing happened." It wasn't like it was my brightest shining moment in my life. Maybe if I act like Paul and pretend it didn't happen, I'll start believing it too. It seems to be working well for him.

I made my stinky butt get up and go take a shower. I scrubbed the Paul off of me. I had to wash my hair a few times to get the hay out of it. When I got out I had to clean the tub. I was a really a dirty girl apparently in more ways than one.

I brushed my teeth and my tongue so many times that my gums hurt. God only knows where my mouth has been and what it's been on.

Cadence was gone to the store and Bruce along with Paul was cooking something in the kitchen when I walked in there. Paul made me a plate "Here Bella you need to eat." It was something smothered in gravy, but I wasn't sure what it was. There was also a side of mashed potatoes with gravy on it too.

I looked at Paul with untrusting eyes because maybe I was being overly cautious but I didn't trust him being nice to me, any kindness is bad coming from him. I smelled it "Did you poison this?"

He looked confused "Why would you think I would poison you?"

I wasn't going to eat it because well I don't trust him and still wasn't sure what the hell it was. Bruce came over "May I and I will show you it's not poisoned?" I shook my head yes and he stuck his fork into some and popped it in his mouth "Yum, that's the best country eaten you can have girl."

If Bruce ate it I guess it couldn't be that bad. I asked what it was and why they weren't eating any of it. Paul smiled so sweetly and that kind of scared me "It's a country delicacy and we've already ate. We waited around for your ass to crawl out of bed before the night was over. But I was hungry so I said fuck waiting on her to get up. If she eats fine if she doesn't who gives a shit." Now he's acting like the asshole Paul that I know and hate so much.

It was good and I asked if there was any more left. Bruce told me I could have all I wanted as he fixed me another plate "You know Bella I'm surprised that you like it so much. I guess me and you are the only ones that like lamb fries. Cadence thinks it's disgusting that I eat them and she won't even kiss me until I go brush my teeth."

That wasn't a dish I had ever heard of I asked him what it was. Paul held up his hand for Bruce to stop "Oh please let me tell her. Lamb fries are sheep balls. Now that's the second time you've had sheep balls in your mouth. I bet you'll never throw another horseshoe at me will you Princess?"

I was gagging while I was running to the bathroom. I wanted to hurl but couldn't get anything to come up. I brushed my teeth again and thought about what Paul said; _the second_ _time you've had sheep balls in your mouth_. Then I thought about what Cadence said; _Bruce said I didn't want to know what you guys were doing with the sheep_ "Oh my god I sucked on sheep balls last night."

Bruce and Paul were so loud with their laughter that I could have heard them outside "Ding ding ding Princess, are the bells a ringing now?"

I went flying to the kitchen and picked up a knife from the kitchen table "How funny is it going to be when I cut your balls off huh?"

They both stopped laughing. Bruce pushed his chair away from the table "Oh shit. It was all Paul's idea, sorry Paul you're on your own man."

I noticed Paul's little smirk was gone from his face "Bella put the knife down." I just flashed him the crazy smile that he has driven me to having.

He was trying to give me that stare down look of his but it wasn't going to work this time "Bella, I'm not playing around anymore. Put the knife down or I will fuck you up."

I was screaming at him "Really what are you going to do to me; tie me up and gag me, throw me in shit, do god only knows what with farm animals or butt fuck me because you've already done all of that."

Bruce had his mouth open watching what was happening between us "Wow you guys are some really kinky mother fuckers."

Cadence walked in and sat the groceries on the counter like nothing was going on "I really wish you two would dirty fuck and get it over with." Then she laughed and smacked her forehead "Silly me you've already done that. Bruce, why don't you take Paul somewhere for a while and let them both have some time to cool off."

Cadence took the knife out my hands "Bella I don't know how to tell you this and explain it to you so that you will understand it. When I first met you I wasn't sure that Paul was right and you were the one. I've only spent a couple of days with you and I see that you are. In just this short period of time you've grown a little stronger every day. You need to channel that anger or hate you have for Paul and figure out how to use it. When you do; you're going to have strengths that you won't believe. You're going to be leaving tomorrow so try to remember what I've told you." I was just given another speech about nothing that means anything to me but remembering the hate that I have for him; that's not going to be a problem.

I hated leaving here even though I hated myself for what I've done with Paul while I've been here. I'm going to miss Cadence and Bruce a lot. As fucked up as it is. This is the most normal thing I've done since I've been on the run with him.

Cadence gave me a bag of clothes and two jars of cherry mashes; she said just in case I needed liquid courage on the way. She handed me a tiny gift bag, it was a 5x7 photo of Bruce, Cadence and Steve at the county fair. Steve had won first place for something "Bruce thought it was funny and wanted to give that to you."

I hugged her and told her thanks for everything. She said she would see us in about a week and told Paul to go easy on me. He just rolled his eyes and never said anything.

We had driven without saying a word to each other for miles. Paul got some CDs out of the sack that he bought when he went with Bruce to town last night. I wonder who he is going to be today? He put in Georgia Satellite, Keep Your Hands to Yourself and I knew what he was doing. He wanted to upset me and get a reaction from me. Paul was singing along "I got a little change in my pocket going jingle lingle ling. Want to call you on the telephone baby I give you a ring but each time we talk I get the same old thing always no huggin no kissin until I get a wedding ring. My honey my baby don't put my love upon no shelf she said don't give no lines and keep your hands to yourself. Cruel baby baby baby why you want to treat me this way you know I'm still your lover boy I still feel the same way that's when she told me a story 'bout free milk and a cow and…." I ripped that damn CD out of the portable player and threw it out the window. I wasn't going to listen about milking that damn cow, Steve the bull or Paul for that matter. I sure in hell wasn't going to take any of his shit today. I crossed my arms and nod my head at him.

It didn't seem to upset him though and he put in another one. Only this time it was Super Freak by Rick James. I listened to him until I couldn't take it anymore "That girl is pretty wild now. The girl's a super freak. The kind of girl you don't take home to mother. That girl is pretty kinky.  
The girl's a super freak. I really love to taste her….." I picked up the CD player this time and threw it out the window.

He started laughing "Now why do you gotta be that way Princess? I bought that CD just for you."

We had been driving for hours when Paul finally decided to acknowledge my presences in the car "We're going to head to the mountains for a week. That way there won't be a lot of people around. I will also be able to keep a better watch out for anybody coming. I'm going to teach you how to fight and defend yourself. The next town we come to were going to stop and stock up."

He handed me some money "Buy whatever you're going to need. But try not to make a lot of eye contact. You get groceries and I'm going to go get the other stuff."

When I went to get out of the car Paul grabbed a hold of my arm "Bella, I don't need to tell you what will happen if you try to run from me do I?"

I jerked my arm away from him "No you don't. Blah, blah, blah you'll hunt me down and be an ass when you find me. I think we've covered that already."

Paul smirked "Good as long as you understand the consequences and what I expect from you."

I watched the asshole drive off to go where ever in the hell he was going to. I was muttering under my breath to myself some words that seem to fit him so well. Before I ever made it across the parking lot a black SUV pulled up and three men came charging at me.

I was thrown in the back seat with an older man dressed in a very expensive looking suit "You have something that belongs to me and I want it back."

* * *

 

**.**

**I hope that you enjoyed reading me.**


	9. Chapter 9

**BELLAS POV**

I was taken to a damp dim old warehouse. They tied me down to a chair then the old guy came in and was pissed off about something "You need to clean up the mess that you've created because if I have to get involved, I won't need your assistance anymore." After the old guy had his talk, two others held that guy down that we stole the car from and they were punching him in the face.

The old guy came over and brought a chair with him. Then he put it down beside me "Now where is it at?" I told him that I didn't have it. The old guy nodded his head and one of them came over. He stood in front of me and grabbed me by my hair.

The old guy smiled slightly "I don't want to have to get John to be physical with you Miss Swan. So why don't you tell me where it is and you can go off on your merry way? You see that is something that is very important to me. I will do anything that I need to do to get it back. Having your picture broadcasted all over the news was most helpful in finding out all about you. It said you were a kidnap victim. But from what we have seen; it seems you're a just another teenage runaway with your little boyfriend."

I didn't really like the sound of this so far "I don't have it and we spent some of the money too. So we don't have all of that either."

The old guy got up from his chair and was pacing slowly in front of me "You think I give a shit about the money. I want that fucking jump drive. If you don't have it, get on the phone and call your little boyfriend because he needs to bring it to me if he wants to see you alive again."

I spoke the truth but he didn't like it "He's not my boyfriend; he's my kidnaper. Believe me there is no love between us." The old guy nodded again and the one he called John back handed me across the mouth. I could taste the blood on my lips and could feel it running from the corner of my mouth.

The old guy brought his chair over very close in front of me "We need to try this again. Get on the phone and call your boyfriend. We will exchange the jump drive for you. If he doesn't come through with it; I will put a bullet in your head. Then I will have him tracked down and kill him too. There is no place on this earth that my organization can't get to you from."

John untied one of my hands and gave me a cell phone. They told me to put it on speaker so they could hear what I was saying and make the call, so I did. When Paul answered the old guy took the phone "You have something that I want and I have someone that you want back. You have two hours to bring it to me or you will never see her again."

Paul started laughing "After two hours with her, you will be begging me to take her off your hands." Then the line went dead. That asshole hung up.

I was stammering "Well…I….he…must have lost signal on his cell phone."

The old guy was getting irritated already and I wasn't sure how much longer he was going to be patient with me "You better hope that is the case because I'm not going to play much more with you or him. You better tell him the importance of getting my property back to me. My next step, although I'm not excited about the idea of killing a cop, is to make a visit to Forks Washington. That is where your father lives, right?" The old guy nodded again and I felt John palm come across my cheek.

John redialed Paul and held it up to my face for me to talk. When Paul answered the phone "Paul they are going to kill me if you don't bring them the jump drive to exchange it for my life. I have you on speaker phone. They're not playing around anymore and if you hang up on them again they said they are going to shoot me for you being an asshole. They also know where Charlie lives and they're going to kill him too." The part of him being an asshole I threw in there for effect. But he needed to understand what's going on. Even though they could kill me at any time, I am sure that he would still be calling me a drama queen. This has gone from it only involving Paul and me to killing Charlie too. I just wanted Paul to give it back to them so we could cross them off the list of people that is out for us.

The old guy took the cell phone from John "You two have caused some major problems for me and my organization. If you're not at Breckenridge in two hours with my jump drive; I'm going to kill the girl. Follow the road until you reach the old abandon saw mill. If you don't come alone the girl is dead. Now do you have any questions?"

The other end of the phone was silent for a moment "Yes I have one question. Bella how much do you love my tongue and how much bigger it is than Genes? You need to tell me or I'm not coming to get you." My mouth dropped open. I can't believe that Paul is doing this to me right now with my sitting in front of these people and them just itching to kill me.

The old guy's eyes narrowed "If that will bring the little prick with my jump drive then answer him."

Paul let out sigh "Hold on Princess, I have another call coming in on the other line." His on hold music was playing; _T_ _he kind of girl you don't take home to mother. That girl is pretty kinky. The girl's a super freak._ He was doing this just to aggravate me. If I get out of here I am so going to kick his ass.

The music stopped playing "Okay I'm back; it was a damn pushy salesman. I really hate it when they waste my minutes trying to sell me shit. I'm waiting for an answer Princess."

I can't believe that I have to do this but I know if I don't that crazy bastard really might not come for me "You have a super freaky long tongue much better than Genes could ever be." I spit it out as fast as I could. I don't even remember what Gene looks like and don't really care at this point, if it gets me out of this mess.

Paul was quite for a minute "And."

I shook my head. I was thinking to myself was this worth it going back to Paul or should I just stay with the bad guys. They aren't very nice but neither is Paul. They are just pissed that we took their shit. After having that argument with myself for a minute "I love your tongue and I can't live without it you stud you. Now will you do it?"

Paul laughed "I'll be there in two hours." Then he hung up.

The old guy got up and was leaving. I let out a sigh of relief because it meant it was close to exchange time. "John when you get the call that the drive was delivered; kill her. I have to go get ready for the party. I will meet you there when you're done."

John had a towel in his hand "I'm sorry that we have to do this, I really am. But you have seen our faces and we can't let you live now. You two have been leading us on chase and you pissed him off. He isn't a man that gets pissed and lets it go. As soon as your boyfriend has done his part he will be killed too. I will make it as painless and quick for you as possible." I could think of another man that is the same way. Pissing Paul off was like pissing on a skunk and not expecting for him to make you smell like shit after. But I guess it doesn't matter now because they are going to kill us both.

"Please you don't have to do this. I won't tell anybody." He gagged me with a towel and tied it so tight around my face that it almost hurt. I tried to scream but it was so muffled by the towel that no one would hear me anyways.

I have been kidnapped, tied up and then gagged by two different people now. I always thought it would be the vampires that would be my ending but I think now that it's Paul. I thought about everything that we have done on this little adventure and lived through so far. If I told this story to anyone they wouldn't believe me. I'm not sure that I would believe it myself if I wasn't living through it.

Setting in the chair waiting for John to come back and put an end to this. If Paul does come through I'm dead and if he doesn't our outcome is still going to be the same. I heard a song come blaring through the public announcement system in the warehouse; _In touch with the ground. I'm on the hunt I'm after you._  
 _A scent and a sound, I'm lost and I'm found. And I'm hungry like the wolf. Strut on a line, its discord and rhyme I howl and I whine, I'm after you. Mouth is alive, all running inside. And I'm hungry like the wolf. Hungry like the wolf. Hungry like the wolf. Hungry like the wolf._ I bet this crazy bastard has a song for every occasion. But if he is here for me then I will listen to whatever damn music he wants to play.

John pulled his gun out of his holster and told the other two guys they needed to go find whoever was here. Of course I knew who it was, Paul.

I could feel someone's warm breath on the back of my neck that was standing behind my chair. With a soft whisper in my ear "Did you miss me Princess?" This would be the only time that the answer to this question would be yes I did miss him.

When Paul walked around to the front of the chair and saw my face "Who hit you?" He pulled the ropes loose from my hands and feet.

After I had the gag out of my mouth and could speak again "The guy with the ponytail, his name is John."

I was running for the door to get out of this place. But Paul was going in the opposite direction "Wait for me outside."

This was an insane move but then again everything he does is insane. I just wanted to get away but Paul didn't seem to care "Where are you going? We need to get out of here."

He was taking three steps at a time to get to the second floor of the warehouse "I'm gonna hit him back. John will know what it feels like to get hit by someone stronger than he is."

Finding this very sweet and endearing but really stupid right now "Please don't do this, it doesn't matter. We need to get out of here."

Paul smiled down at me from the second floor "Oh but it does. Go on wait for me outside." I did as I was told because he is crazier than all of the bad guys put together.

Running in the dark away from the warehouse until I was completely out of breath, I stopped and leaned against a tree. I could still hear the music coming from there and someone was standing behind me. I didn't know who it was but I was scared "You need to be careful little girl and pay attention to what or who is around you. There are worst things out here than a big bad wolf you know."

Never being more grateful that the asshole was the one behind me, I putting him in a bear hug "They know where Charlie lives and they will kill him if we don't go back. Please let me go and I promise that I will be there for the midnight thingy you need me for." My emotions of everything that I had gone through today to the thought of putting Charlie endanger again because of me; had me so messed up right now.

Paul didn't hug me back "Bella you know I can't do that. If I let you go, they will have me locked up for kidnapping you. We can't go back either. The pack would know were around and we would never make it out of Forks. I've been near by the whole time and have been listening to what's going on. I was waiting for them to leave to come and get you. But I can have Grandma and Cadence watch over Charlie and protect him. I really don't think they will go after him but that way we'll know that he's okay. I've got a plan to put an end to this shit too."

We went back to the parking lot and Paul had a set of keys in his hand "Compliments of John. He's really sorry for what he did to you. He would have told you himself but; he can't talk right now. I stashed the station wagon in town and will use his ride for now."

Pushing the car beeper, lights came on to a shiny red Ford Mustang convertible. Paul was like a little kid "Come to daddy."

Paul had learned a lot about these people hanging around outside and listening to their conversations. The old guy, Frank Marks, is attending a political fund raiser this evening for Devin Clifford which Paul plans on crashing. There is a place around here that is an empty house that they keep clients in when they are in town which Paul plans on breaking into. They have been pin pointing our location by using the jump drive that has some device in it which Paul flirted with a girl at Kinkos to get her to make a copy for him and then destroyed the original. He also overheard them talking and the long set of numbers beside the names are off shore bank account numbers which Paul plans on using against them.

To say that I'm not excited about trying to blend in with the same people that want to kill us is an understatement. But I'm doing it to keep Charlie safe so I would do whatever is necessary. Pauls plan is to go to the party and find out everything that we can about them without them knowing were there.

We went to an expensive clothing store to get what we needed. The sales lady looked us up and down. She decided that we of course didn't belong here and didn't have the money it took to buy anything "Perhaps I could give you the directions to less expensive place to shop."

Paul whipped a wad of hundreds out of his pocket "Look here sweet cheeks if you don't change your fucking I'm better than you attitude I'll have you fired so why don't you take her and get her something to wear."

She smiled a fake smile at him "Of course Sir, my apologies to you. Please follow me Miss."

As she was walking away from Paul he slapped her on the ass "Why don't you make yourself useful honey and bring me a beer. Your commission on this sale depends on how happy you make your customers." The look on her face was priceless. He was making her tight little bun in her hair come undone in a way that only Paul can do. I was laughing to myself because it's not just me that thinks he's an asshole. But if he is picking on her, he is leaving me alone.

She came back with his beer that had a label on it I had never heard of. Expensive brand not doubt. He thanked her and as she was showing me where to go "Oh and by the way if you make one rude comment to her or don't take good care of her I'll buy the store just so I can make your life hell. Make sure you treat her like a princess." Then he winked at me. The lady must have believed him because butter could have melted in her mouth when she talked to me.

She was asking me what event we were attending. I told her and she took me to the formal evening wear. There wasn't a dress under two thousand dollars in this store. The one she liked the best on me was the one I hated. It was a long floor length red velvet dress that was slit up the front to the top of my thigh. It was strapless and I was holding it up around me "Um…I don't think I can wear this because I don't have enough in the boob department to hold the dress up." She went and got a red strapless bra that gave me almost two cup sizes more in that area. It made me look like I had huge breast but I couldn't believe that women pay so much money for it.

We moved on to the shoes. There wasn't anything that I thought I could walk in. But I picked out a pair of red pumps that had the same diamond pattern down the back of them that the dress did down the front of it. I liked that they had straps around the ankles; maybe I could at least keep them on.

She wanted to get Pauls approval so she could get us out of her store as soon as possible. I know the feeling of wanting to get away from him. When she asked him what he thought he didn't respond. So she asked him again "She looks okay. You did the best with what you had to work with but she needs something done with her hair." Of course he couldn't resist getting a dig in at me. But he didn't mean to style my hair; he wanted the color changed so they wouldn't recognize me. So the lady showed me wigs. She said a lot of women want an appearance change without it being permanent.

After being plucked, polished until I shined and when the makeup specialist was done with me I looked like Jessica off Roger Rabbit. Paul has a thing for redheads to that's what I'm going to be for the night.

The lady had Paul done in about ten minutes. Fake mustache, dark sunglasses and a tux, he asked what I thought "You look like a seventy's porn star." He took that as compliment even though that's not how I meant it.

We used John's two tickets to get into the event. There were so many people here, it shouldn't be hard to blend in with the crowd and keep a low profile. This is a fancy and high social event that I've only read about or seen in magazines.

Paul was going to get close enough to the old guy to spike his drink with a couple of pills he has. He said it would make him all loopy like he was drunk. Then we would get him off to himself and kidnap him because after about thirty minutes he will pass out. We would give them the old guy and the jump drive back in exchange for them going the hell away. But thinking about what he had said "Paul have you been using those pills on me? You've been drugging me haven't you?"

With a shitty grin on his face "No." I'm going to let it go for now because I didn't want to be arguing with him in here and bring attention to ourselves. But I'm stealing those pills from him later and I will be teaching the dick a lesson.

When Frank was socializing at the bar it was time for Paul to slip the drugs into his drink. But the asshole got distracted by a redhead that barely had her nipples covered in the dress that she was wearing and didn't see that Frank picked up the wrong drink that was setting on the bar.

Paul picked up the drink that had the four pills in it. I was trying to get across the room to get to him before he drank it but I tripped and fell face first into some ladies bosom. I tried to apologize after she pushed me off of her but I don't think she was amused or forgiving.

By the time I got to Paul it was too late. He had downed the drink "You idiot you drank the one with the pills in it."

He looked me up and down "Well hi there Darlin you look good enough to eat." He took my hand and kissed the back of it "I'm Johnny Holmes and I have a PhD in love, what's your name?"

I jerked my hand out of his "What the hell is wrong with you?"

He whispered in my ear "There isn't anything wrong with me wanna feel?" He is a wolf those pills shouldn't have that effect on him right? But if they do I need to get him out of here before thirty minutes is up because he will be passed out and I'm thinking that will bring all kind of attention to us.

Frank was standing behind us with Devin and they were arguing "Devin I expect that large contribution to be made by tomorrow or I will make sure that your little dirty secret will be leaked publicly by the end of the day." Devin told him that it was a conversation that needed to be continued in private.

I turned around to tell Paul that we needed to follow them and he was downing a bottle of whiskey "Hey Red, am I gonna get laid tonight? Because if I am gonna have to fuck myself I need another drink. I like to get all friendly with me before I lose the courage to ask my hand out on a date." I wanted to say that was the pill but he is acting in a Paul kind of way.

I took the bottle away from Paul "I'll tell you what if you go sit down for about five minutes and behave yourself I'll give you whatever you want." Of course I was lying but he wouldn't remember anyways. He loved that idea and if I can find out what they are talking about without managing to get myself or dumb ass killed, I think our mission was successful.

Paul sat down at the table and I told him to stay put. I would only be about five minutes. I followed the stairway to where I had seen them go. I heard some voices getting loud and I was trying to hear them without getting caught "I will not be blackmailed by you or your organization." Frank told Devin after he exposed his secret. Devin's political career would be over with.

Someone walked up behind me and I turned around, it was John. His face was black and blue along with a black eye. My heart was beating so fast. I needed the asshole right now but he's blitzed out of his mind. I pretended to be drunk "I got turned around and I've been looking for the powder room. Could you point me in the right direction?"

John looked at me for a long time "Of course, it's down the hall all the way to the end. Have we met before because you look familiar to me?"

I smiled at him and played stupid "I don't think so because I would have remembered someone as handsome as you are."

I couldn't get away from him fast enough but I thought I was caught when he came walking after me "Hey can I have a dance later?" I told him sure and went to get Paul so we could get the hell out of here.

The table that I left him at had empty whiskey bottles on it but no Paul in site. I was looking everywhere for him. He was working the room. Introducing himself as a doctor, lawyer, and senator. When I got to him; he was rubbing up on some blond girl. He was telling her he was gynecologist. Offering her a free consultation visit on the table she was sitting at.

Needing to make a quick escape, I was leading him towards the door when the song changed "Oh Red this is the Tango." He took a rose off a table and stuck the steam in my mouth. I was trying to spit it out but the thorns from the rose had pierced my tongue and lips.

Paul carried me to the dance floor. Started spinning me around and with the shoes I had on, not such a good idea. When he let go of me I went flying across the dance floor. I landed on the floor with my dress scrunched up around my stomach with my legs spread apart. My head was inches from the drum set. Everyone was defiantly getting a twat shot with the panties I'm wearing. The band leader came over to me "I'm okay really."

You would think Paul would have stopped there but fuck no. He came over slapped my legs back together and started dancing with me again. I was getting dizzy from all the spinning around that we were doing. I got down on my hands and knees. I was trying to crawl off the dance floor through the crowd to get away from him "Paul abort mission, fuck we need to abort the mission now." I was hoping that would sink into his fucked up mind, but it didn't.

He grabbed me by the ankles and now everyone was getting an ass shot too because my dress was over my head. From being upside down I was trying to use my hands to walk with but I couldn't see anything or where I was going. Paul wrapped my legs around his neck and my wig fell off. So much for us blending in with the crowd. Who wouldn't notice a girl and guy on the dance floor with his face buried into her crotch?

**SAMS POV**

After meeting with the Elders after Quill returned it was decided that we had to handle the situation with Paul ourselves. Jacob hasn't had any contact with us since I saw that he found a dead body that had Paul's scents all of over it.

Everyone fears not only what Paul will end up doing to Bella but exposure of our secret too. Then there is Jacob that we still have to deal with. Fearing what Jacob will do to Paul if he actually finds them first.

The Elders decided that I would take Embry and Jared with me to get Paul. I needed to bring him back here to stand trial on what he has done. I'm the only one that Paul can't overpower in human or wolf form.

I hated having to leave my home and Emily but it has to be done. It was sad for everyone that one of our own is capable of doing such things. Paul has always been different from the rest of the pack and hated Bella. I don't know how many arguments and fights Paul started with Jacob over her.

We've always thought it was because she had so much kindness for the leeches and was in love with one of them but now I'm not so sure that is really what it was at all. I've tried to remember any thoughts that Paul's ever had about Bella. But there was nothing that stood out as warning that this would have happened.

Jacob had taken it the hardest when Bella and Paul went missing. He blamed himself over and over. Thinking if he would have been there, this wouldn't have happened. I've blamed myself too. I'm the one that should've seen this shit coming but I didn't.

We started back at the hotel and tried to follow Jacobs scent. The trail left by Jacob was so minimal that we kept retracing our footsteps.

We came to a point that Jacobs scent went in two different directions and Paul with Bella went in another. Each of us took a direction and I told them to stay in wolf form unless it was absolutely necessary to back, we needed to be in communication at all times.

When Jacobs scent ended it was at a cottage that had bullet holes everywhere. Paul and Bellas scent was here too. Along with other humans that I didn't recognize that were here too. I heard a human coming or was it? Their smell was off but when I saw them they appeared to be an old woman.

I went to the woods behind the cottage and phased. I slipped on my shorts because she was cleaning up the mess in the cottage and I wanted to talk to her "Excuse me Ma'am I wanted to know if you saw the gentlemen and lady that stayed in this cottage?"

She was very pleasant but there is still something about her that doesn't seem right to me "Yes my grandson Paul and his girlfriend was here visiting me. Do you know them?" Did she just say his girlfriend?

Walking closer to Paul's grandma not wanting to seem like a threat or to scare her "The girl that was with him, do you know her name? Not that I'm trying to be nosey but there are shell casing all over the ground; who did all this damage to the cottage and car?"

She kept shoving things in trash bags "Bella is her name. She is my new granddaughter or will be soon I should say. There was a break in and the police don't have any leads as to who did it. I really don't understand young people these days. They will steal anything that's not nailed down it seems like." I wasn't buying the break in story that she just gave and couldn't help but to think she was crazy if she thought that Bella was Paul's girlfriend. I thanked her for her help and went on my way. This seems to be getting more screwed up the more things we find out.

When I phased back I heard Embry calling for me in my head. I told him what I had just found out. He couldn't believe it either but he didn't want to tell me what he had found _"Embry I don't have time for this shit, spit it out boy."_

I saw through his eyes a white farm house and large barn _"I found…I found Paul and Bella's scent with Paul's semen all over the place. I'm positive that he was with Bella. Jacob scent is still pretty fresh, he's been here and he knows. I've looked around but there's nobody home."_

The emotions that I was feeling made me stop running thinking of Paul and Jacob. The sadness of losing my brother Paul was more than I wanted to think about; because if he forced himself on Bella, god have mercy on his soul when Jacob finds him. Then I'm going to lose Jacob too. Even if he is following his heart and doing the right thing, he still will be punished for his actions too. I still don't understand how Jacob is getting around the pack and his broken communication with us _"Embry I will meet you back at the point where we separated. We've got to find Paul and Bella before Jacob does."_

After meeting back up with Embry we took off following Jared. But before we could catch up with him he flashed pictures through our minds of an old warehouse and a chair with ropes lying on the floor beside it _"Paul had Bella tied to the chair and her blood is on a rag I found with Paul's scent on it. I smelled some others too, but I don't know who they are. I picked up their trail and Jacobs outside."_

_Don't you lose them Jared, we're coming."_

* * *

 

**I hope that you enjoyed reading me.**

**.  
**

**They are on their way to…grandma's house.**

**.  
**

**Bella was wearing a…..little red cape.**

**.  
**

**They are staying far into the woods in a …little cottage.**

**.  
**

**Paul was using an axe to chop…..wood.**

**.  
**

**Bella was carrying a little….basket.**

**.  
**

**Bella thinks grandma has…..big eyes.**

**.  
**

**Bella thinks Paul has…big ears.**

**.  
**

**Bella thinks Paul has a… very long tongue.**

**.  
**

**One Bad Wolf ate…..Little Red Riding Hood.**

**.  
**

**Who is chasing whom?**

**.  
**

**The bad guys is chasing….Paul and Bella.**

**.  
**

**Police is chasing…..Paul and Bella.**

**.  
**

**Jacob is chasing…..Paul and Bella**

**.  
**

**Sam and the pack is chasing….Jacob, Paul and Bella.**

**.  
**

**Paul and Bella is chasing…..sheep.**

**.  
**

**Paul and Bella is chasing…cock-a-doddle-do.**

**.  
**

**Will Paul now be chasing….Bella?**

**.  
**

**Paul is chasing Bella…all over the dance floor.**

 


	10. Chapter 10

**BELLAS POV**

Trying to get away from Paul and get my dress pulled down should have been an easy task but it wasn't. When I was finally on my feet again I wanted off the damn dance floor and to get the dumb ass out the door before anything else could happen. I grabbed my wig off of the floor and put it back on my head the best I could without having a mirror to make sure it was on properly. I was brushing hair out of my face so I could see where I was going.

Paul got down on his knees lifted up my dress and stuck his head under it "What in the hell are you doing? We need to get out of here."

I felt Paul ripping something off my inner thigh "I found it. I lost my moustache." When he came out from under my dress his moustache was on upside down on his lip. I ripped it off and stuck it on right this time. It wasn't like it was really going to matter one way or the other at this point.

I saw the bad guys coming down the stairs and I already know who they are coming for. I was following Paul through the massive crowd of people. He told me to do what he did. I can't believe that I was even thinking of playing follow the dumb ass but I wanted to make it out of here alive.

Running at the bar Paul slide across the bar top on his butt and landed on the other side of the crowd on his feet. I really thought this was a bad idea but he was yelling for me to come on and he would catch me.

Lifting my dress up around my waist didn't even faze me because everyone has seen it all already. With my shoes in my hand I was running to jump up on the bar. When my butt hit the bar I started to slide just like Paul had and I was thrilled that I didn't fall down.

At the other end of the bar was Paul drinking a drink that the bartender just handed him and the asshole didn't catch me. I went sliding past him and hit a stack of Champaign glasses. The sound of shattering glass rang out and of course everyone noticed.

I fell off behind the bar on to the floor. Paul peeked over the bar "What the hell Red? What are you doing down there on the floor?"

Reminding myself repeatedly that Paul isn't himself right now. I could always kill him later when we get out of here "Do you think you can give me a hand?" The bartender was standing there with his mouth open looking down at me.

Paul sat his drink down on the bar and started clapping his hands "Bravo Red I've only seen someone slide like that across the bar in the movies and land on the floor. I think it was on The Three Stooges too. You know that is one of my favorite things to watch on Saturday morning."

Grabbing Paul by his tie and pulling him close to my face "Help me over the bar before I kill you myself."

When I let go of Paul, he downs his drink then slammed his glass down on the bar "If you needed my help Bella all you had to do was ask. There is no need to get all hateful about it." He lifted me over and it was time to get the hell out of here.

Leading the idiot towards the door I thought we were going to be making a clean get away but I was wrong. John was waiting outside the door for us "So we meet again. This time I will make sure that I do the job right."

I smirked at John "Really I guess you don't remember the ass whipping he already gave you do you?"

John started laughing "Well he doesn't seem to be able to stay awake long enough this time to do anybody any harm."

I turned around and Paul was sitting on the ground asleep leaning up against the building. I went over and was smacking him across the face "Paul wake up dammit. When he wakes up John you're in so much trouble."

John took his gun out of his tuxedo jacket and pointed it at me "I'm afraid your time is up."

Standing there waiting for my fate to come another man walked up behind John and struck him in the back of the head with the barrel end of his gun "You need to get out of here now. I'm Agent Grumble with the CIA. Take this and call me tomorrow. You two are now witnesses to their crimes which I am adding the attempt to kill you to their charges. I'm undercover and I have been trying to bring their organization down. You speak to no one but me about this Isabella. There are other police officers involved in their organization, trust no one. I have to stay here and handle this situation. I will bring you both in and keep you safe."

I took the card he handed me and was grateful to get to live for one more day "You know who I am?"

The agent picked up Paul and threw him over his shoulder "Yes I know who you are. Everyone in their organization knows who you are. But they don't know who he is. I have been absolutely amazed that you two have lived this long. I will be your witness that he didn't kidnap you that you have both been on the run from theses guys." I was also amazed that we have made it this far too. Paul is more dangerous than my being thrown in a ring of vampires bleeding. This could be a happy ending for all involved with the Agents testimony. Paul won't get into any trouble and I can go home again to protect Charlie myself. I am willing to do whatever it takes to make this happen.

I opened the door to the Mustang and he sat Paul in the seat "Hide out tonight and contact me tomorrow. I'm doing my best to keep you alive without blowing my own cover. They won't hesitate to kill anyone that gets in their way. Remember trust no one their organization runs deep." For some crazy reason I do trust this guy. If he wanted me dead he would have done it tonight.

Speeding out the parking lot to get away from the bad guys while committing grand theft auto in a stolen car again didn't faze me either. It is all about survival right now and going to prison is the least of my worries.

Feeling a hand on my thigh I look over and Paul was looking at me all goofy "You look really hot as a redhead."

I pushed his hand off of my thigh "Oh should I dare hope that you're sober now. You almost got us killed back there."

Taking off his tie and shirt, he tossed it out as we were going down the road "What I'm hot?" I didn't even say anything because I honestly didn't care as long as he was sitting over there and being quiet. He could be naked for all I care.

Paul started pushing buttons. The top kept going up and down as we were driving down the highway. I smacked his hand "Stop it you're going to get us pulled over."

Paul started laughing "It's not so much fun being the one that's annoyed is it?" It doesn't matter what situation we're in he has to always prove a point to me.

I pulled the car over to the side of the road "Look at me Paul. We have to keep a low profile tonight. Tomorrow I will let you be your normal asshole self to me and I won't even put up a fight about it okay. So don't push anymore buttons."

His eyes were still glazed over and his mustache was half way hanging off of his lip "Does that mean you will wear the little red cape for me with the wig later?"

I rolled my eyes "Sure if you're a good boy all the way there I'll wear the cape for you, just for you if you stop pushing buttons." Like that was really going to happen. He will be passed out for the night soon.

He grabbed the top of my dress and pulled it down with my bra "What the fuck? This is not being a good boy?" I felt like I was talking to and rationalizing with a two year old, well it is Paul after all.

I pulled it back up around my boobs and he pulled it down again "You didn't say that I couldn't pull your dress down. You said I couldn't push anymore buttons. Come on Red for once in your life let your boobs down and be adventurous. You act like such a prude. You don't even see how much you have changed do you? How strong you've become and even fun sometimes. You would have never gotten like this with Jacob. Why do you think I didn't want you around him?"

Now I was pissed "What do you mean you didn't want me around Jacob? Were you being mean to me to keep me away from Jacob?" Before he could answer my question we were interrupted.

Flashing lights pulled up behind the Mustang "Oh shit. Paul for the love of god do not say anything please." I was straightening out my wig and trying to tuck my boobs back in my dress but I had to stop when I saw the officer walking up.

He looked over at Paul with his mustache half hanging off of his lips, no shirt on and his hard on in his pants was so oblivious. Of course Paul could not keep his mouth shut "Evening officer what seems to be the problem here?"

The officer looked at me with my wig a mess, I don't have any shoes on and one boob barley in my dress "Have you been drink this evening Miss?" I would have screamed I'm Isabella Swan kidnap victim but Charlie's life is on the line too.

I shook my head no "No officer I have not been drinking Sir."

The cop was looking back and forth between me and Paul. I think he believes were drunk "What about you Sir have you been drink?"

Paul put his hand on the back my neck "Fuck yes I have been drinking. What are you going to arrest me for drinking and riding around with a hard on? Admit it man Red looks hot in that damn dress cop or not. She should be the one arrested for giving me deadly hard on that can I assault her all night with."

I cover my face with my hands and didn't even want to look up at the cop "Please shut up."

The officer was no longer amused "Step out of the vehicle now."

We did as he asked and the top of dressed rolled down without the stuffed bra in place, I didn't have enough to hold it up. I crossed my arms over my chest hoping that he wouldn't notice. The officer went back to his car and was on his radio "I have them pulled over along the side of the road. I'll meet you back at the warehouse." Agent Grumble told me to trust no one and some officers were involved.

Holy shit he is with the bad guys. If I'm wrong we're going to be charged with running from a police officer but if I'm right, I am saving our lives "Paul he's with the bad guys he is going to take us to them and they are going to kill us. Get us out of here." Paul calmly walked to the Officer and punched him until he fell to the ground.

Well we can add assault and battery of an officer to the long growing list of charges. Paul got on the radio "You want us bitches bring it and I'll whip all of your asses." Only that went across the police scanners and they just issued a state wide bulletin for a redhead and an idiot.

Paul grabbed me and had me straddling his lap. We were flying down the highway. My wig blew off and he wasn't paying attention to the road because he had his face in my breast "Paul can you see where the hell we're going?" About that time yellow and orange barrels were flying everywhere that we hit. So I took that as a no.

Paul slowed the car down and we jumped from the car as the Mustang was going over the side of the bridge. He threw me over his shoulder and we took off running with my boobs flying in the breeze to the house where they kept their clients.

Paul stopped running and was kind of wobbly "I'm not feeling so good." I went and got the bags we stashed earlier. He was leaning on me up the driveway.

Getting him into the nearest bedroom I let him fall on the bed. I am exhausted from tonight but hell I think after a ten minute nap he got his second wind "Oh Red it's time to put it on." He was twirling around the red cape like he was a bull fighter.

I took it from him "Okay just give me a minute."

I went into the kitchen and changed "Oh Paul I'm ready for my big bad wolf baby." I stepped just outside the door where he could see me dressed in the cape then I stepped back inside the kitchen.

When Paul rounded the corner to come into the kitchen I laid his ass out with a cast iron frying pan "Nighty night. I think you just got a lesson bitch next time catch me when I slide across the bar." I flipped off the light switch and went to bed.

Being woke up by hot breath on my neck and loud snoring in my ear. I opened my eyes to Paul snuggled up on me. He opened his eyes "Damn Bella get off of me can't you control yourself around me?"

After everything he put me through there was no way I was going to take any shit from him "Are you serious? You're the one that's been all over me and you drugged yourself because you were distracted by a set of titts on some bimbo."

He rolled his eyes at me "Bella don't be getting all jealous because I noticed a rack on some chick and didn't pay you any attention. You don't have to make up a story. Why the hell does my head hurt so badly?"

He was rubbing his head "Why do I have a bump on my head?"

I shrugged my shoulders "It must have been when you fell down I guess." I was laughing on the inside at that one. I will never tell him what I did to him because he would want to get even with me. So I'll just stick to that whole he fell down story.

But I could have a little fun with him since he doesn't remember anything. I crawled over to him and put my arms around his neck "It's okay Paul you told me that you have been secretly in love with me and I accept your proposal. I would like a spring wedding though."

He couldn't get off the bed fast enough "Um…I don't think I said that. You must have misunderstood me."

Paul was trying to get his pants on but hell I had him on the run and there was no way I was letting him get off that easy. I was trying to look sad and was wiping fake tears away "You took my virginity and told me that you loved me. So you were only using me for a cheap thrill. I am so deeply and madly in love with you Paul."

I couldn't even keep a straight face and started laughing "You should see your face right now."

Paul's eyes narrowed as he glared at me "That shit isn't even funny Bella." Well he may not have found it funny but I found it hilarious.

After recapping the night for Paul, which he didn't believe anything that I told him he had done, he called Agent Grumble. He said there was something he wanted to give us that would put an end to this crazy shit we have gotten ourselves into. At least one thing could be crossed off the list.

Going out to the garage there was a Bentley with the keys in the ignition and we went to meet the Agent.

Grumbly was there when we arrived. He had a disk that we need to deliver it to a news reporter friend of his. He handed Paul the disk then he fell to the ground with a gun shot that came from a distance.

Paul knelt beside him "Shit they shot him, he's dead."

Five police cars were speeding up to us. We were standing over a dead CIA Agent body "

Put your hands up and throw down your weapons."

We didn't have any weapons to throw down.

* * *

**I hope that you enjoyed reading me.**

**.  
**

**They are on their way to…grandma's house.**

**.  
**

**Bella was wearing a…..little red cape.**

**.  
**

**They are staying far into the woods in a …little cottage.**

**.  
**

**Paul was using an axe to chop…..wood.**

**.  
**

**Bella was carrying a little….basket.**

**.  
**

**Bella thinks grandma has…..big eyes.**

**.  
**

**Bella thinks Paul has…big ears.**

**.  
**

**Bella thinks Paul has a… very long tongue.**

**.  
**

**One Bad Wolf ate…..Little Red Riding Hood.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Who is chasing whom?**

**.  
**

**The bad guys is chasing….Paul and Bella.**

**.  
**

**Police is chasing…..Paul and Bella.**

**.  
**

**Jacob is chasing…..Paul and Bella**

**.  
**

**Sam and the pack is chasing….Jacob, Paul and Bella..**

**.  
**

**Paul and Bella is chasing…..sheep.**

**.  
**

**Paul and Bella is chasing…cock-a-doddle-do.**

**.  
**

**Will Paul now be chasing….Bella?**

**.  
**

**Paul is chasing Bella…all over the dance floor.**

**.  
**

**Police is chasing…. a redhead and an idiot.**

 


	11. Chapter 11

**BELLAS POV**

Paul told me to go along with the cops and he would get us out of it somehow. We already knew we were in trouble again even if they were the good cops and not the bad guys. He put the disk in his pants in a flash before they could even noticed. Believe me it was safe there from me anyhow. I snort laughed a little when I thought about it. Really with it being down his pants, I think it's safe from a lot of women being in there.

"What the hell are you laughing at? This is serious shit Bella. If they are real cops they are going to think we killed him. If they are on Frank's payroll they are going to want to kill us."

The one thing I have learned being with Paul on the run. It is better to laugh than cry when you're facing danger or a bad situation. Because no matter how fucked up it is; it will only get worse. That I'm sure of.

"Are you being bi-polar again? I always knew something was wrong with you." Just as Paul finished that sentence they slammed us both face down on the hood of the car and handcuffed us. Handcuffs couldn't hold him if he didn't want to be held. But he couldn't risk exposing their secret in front of someone either. He always has the patience to wait it out while I'm freaking out the whole time. He never losses his cool or acts like he is afraid of dyeing.

Sitting in the back of the squad car with Paul having nothing to do but kill time. I thought it was good timing to have a talk with him "Why didn't you want me to be around Jacob?"

He was in no shape to ask him any questions last night and even if I had of he wouldn't have remembered anyways. He ignored me just like he usually does "Damn it Paul give me some answers. I think I have earned that much from you."

We have been together for I don't know how long now. I've lost track of the time and days we've been gone. They all seem to run together anymore. We have faced danger, death and so much other shit. He handles that better than trying to communicate with me. But, this was one time I wasn't going to just let it go. So he finally caved just to get me to shut up.

"Ever since I was a little boy I heard stories from my Grandma and Mom about this girl who would come into my life. When I figured out it was you, I didn't want to believe it. I fought the idea of even having you in my life. This girl was supposed to change my life but, in a good way and we both know that hasn't happened. Jacob treats you like you're a baby that can't do anything for yourself. He was just complicating your transformation into being a strong woman. Even if you do hate me, I have made you stronger. That is the one thing you have to admit Bella. You are a much stronger person now that can handle anything if you put your mind to it." That was it, that was all he was going to tell me. He really told me nothing that I didn't already know.

We were taken back to that same damn warehouse we already escaped from once. These were bad guys too. Paul whispered "Don't be afraid."

"That's easy for you to say. I'm just a frail human and it's harder for them to kill you."

"You're not frail Bella. Far from it." That was the nicest thing he has said to me. I've never seen Paul ever be soft or weak. It almost made me like him a little.

Then he laughed "But you are the most fucked up and the weirdest chick I've ever met." Yeah I knew that warm and fuzzy feeling of liking Paul would turned into what it always does; dislike.

"Do you always have to be this much of an asshole?"

"Yep." Was all I got and he was staring out the window. This talk lasted longer than any of the others we've had.

Getting us out of the car and then they were throwing me around when they shoved me to the ground "Keep an eye on them. I'm going to call Frank to see what he wants us to do with them." I am right back to the same damn place that I was, begging to get away and just go home.

Setting on the floor waiting to see what they were going to do to us this time. My mind was wandering off and I thought of Charlie. Has Charlie given up the search for me? If he's doing okay without me? I have brought so much hell down on him and into his life. He is probably better off without me around. There is no way that I could ever make it up to him for all the things I've done. But I would still like the chance to see him again to tell him how sorry I really am and how much I do love him.

Isn't it amazing how much your opinion on life changes when you are staring down death. All things you have fretted over and worried about that doesn't mean anything at all. Life always gets put into perspective for you. Sometimes it is just to late to do anything about it.

"Lock them in the back office. Frank will be here in the morning and he wants to handle this problem personally himself." We have become such a thorn in his side that he wants to make sure that we're dead this time.

After they tied us up again. They locked the door to the office. It was only seconds of the door closing behind them when Paul was untied with ease. He had mine off too before my eyes could even focus on what he was doing "Well that was easy and fast enough. We'll get out of here and get out of this damn town as soon as we get this disk to the reporter."

That seemed like such an easy task to complete and should have taken no real effort either. But we all know it wasn't going to be as smooth as it should have gone. We were at the edge of town when a car came to a screeching halt "How did they get away this time?"

We started out on the run and it hasn't changed yet, still always on the run from someone. At midnight there aren't exactly many places to run to where you can blend in. The one place that was still open was The Pink Pleasures.

When we went inside it was a sex shop and not an ordinary sex shop. Filled with Sadism and Masochism apparel, toys and people. In the back they were holding like a goddamn freaker's ball or something. Everywhere you looked it was black leather, whips and chains.

But that wasn't even the strange stuff. I am seeing things like I never have before; a man in a leather thong on his all fours. With a dog collar around his neck, a muzzle with a gag ball on his face and a silver chain like jewelry hooked to her breast piercing for his leash. I think she was his girlfriend or owner, hell I don't know which one at this point. We didn't blend in well needless to say.

They stopped what they were doing when we came in and everyone looked at us. For Paul being such a ladies man he was more uncomfortable than I was "Bella just turn around and walk out."

That would have been a good idea except they were out in the hallway looking around for us and I'm sure they were planning on shooting us if they find us. Shutting the door and joining in their freaky meeting.

The guy on stage was dressed in all leather including the mask that was covering his face. You would think he could have found something to have covered his dong too "Welcome and this must be our guest speakers here to give us inspiration and insight on our chosen way of life."

Paul and I looked at each other not sure what to say. Our choices were we face the bad guys on the outside of the door or the really fucked up people in here.

He took my hand and we were walking up to the stage "Just follow my lead and maybe we can get out of here. I have a plan." It was the last sentence that scares the shit out of me. Anytime he says he has a plan I know that I am in for one hell of a ride and it's going to be a bad ride for me.

Of course the first thing was picking out something that made us blend in with them. They had cases of different clothing to wear. Paul took the disk out of his pants and hid it in the case marked; Ride them Hard and Wet in Leather. He said once the bad guys were gone we would get the disk and get the fuck out of here. That we would just blend in until then.

But that's not how it worked out for us at all. Should I have expected anything different? Dressed in all red leather well, what it did cover of my ass that is. Paul had on a very tight pair of black leather assless chaps, no shirt on and a cloth mask that only covered his eyes. He reminded me of a gay Zorro. When he turned around and saw me looking "Are you checking out my ass?"

Is he really that arrogant? I would have told him what I thought but, I'm sure someway somehow I would pay for the comment. So I chose to stay silent; silence may not always be golden but it does keep my ass out of trouble with him.

But the worst was still yet to come. It always is with Paul though. When they were ready for us to speak neither one of us knew what to say or do. We were standing there on stage with everyone looking in complete silence. Their topic of the evening that was to be discussed; sex toys, role-playing and giving proper spankings to your partner. What's the odds of that shit happening?

When Paul grabbed me and a whip that has shredded long leather strands I knew this was not going to be a good thing. That damn whip hurt when he brought it across my ass. But when he smacked me across the crotch with it; it was you asshole, oh god and fuck me all at the same time coming out of my mouth.

He was really going to do this and pretend he knew what the fuck he was talking about. After rambling on about making your woman scream and beg you to stop before you did, they all started spanking each other. The room was filled with screams then pleads of please stop and a few screams of give me more Big Daddy.

I was done with this shit and it stops here and now. I'll take my chances with the bad guys before I do anymore of this. He grabbed my arm and with a smug look on his face "Bella don't act like you don't like it." Really is this how he wanted to play? I think he sucks me back into the game by pissing me off so much that I want to stay to the end just to make him miserable like he does me.

The evil smirk on his face when he picked up the hand cuffs was so wrong for so many reasons "Get on your knees."

Then he whispered "It's either you play along with me or face the alternative on the outside of the door." I have learned to have some respect for him throughout all of this. But the hate is still the stronger of the two. It's a thing with him always having to be in control. When he's not I think he's a little lost puppy.

After doing what I was told all the other women or male partners if that was the case did the same "Look at your partner and handcuff them. When this is over they will be begging you to be their master." If he really believes that then there is no help or hope for him left. I have been handcuffed twice today and I wasn't excited about it either time.

Putting a plastic gag ball in my mouth seemed to be bringing him pleasure for some reason "This is my favorite part Sparky. Hell I might take this with us when we leave."

If I'm not mistaken Paul was doing a tribal rain dance of some sort around me. All of the men started doing the same little dance too around the room. I could see them and they stopped but, I couldn't see Paul anymore "This is where you take control of your woman. You need to show them who is the boss and always will be."

I wanted to cry when I felt the vibrating dildo being stuck in my ass. Paul bent down beside me and removed the gag from my mouth "Say it Bella. Say I am your master."

Now I could have whined and cried about it. Refused to do it and we all know that he would have only done something worse to me to get me to do it anyways. So I decided to play this one smart "You're my master." But you know I didn't mean it.

"It's about time you realized it and admitted it to Bella." If it was an anal rain dance that son of bitch wanted, it was an anal rain dance that son of bitch was going to get.

I handcuffed his hands together while he was down on all fours. I wanted to make sure his butt was up in the air so I didn't miss my target "Ladies never forget how to make your man scream. The more they scream, the more pleasure you're giving to them no matter how much they say no and they don't want you to do it." I think I have been a good sport about all the things he's done to me and now it was time for a little payback to come his way.

But I decided his gag should be something he will never forget. So I put a large dildo in his mouth and ducted taped it there "You had better be a good boy and play along. It's not so funny anymore expecting me to make a tampon out of paper towels and duct tape. Or putting dirty socks in my mouth, now is it?"

He was saying words and making noises but with that big dildo in his mouth I couldn't understand a damn thing he was saying to me. He was fuming a little. Okay a lot but, this time it was his choice of how he wanted things to end. I might have also reminded him that now would not be a good time for me to start screaming that I was a kidnap victim either.

Grabbing a whiskey bottle that was half full. I took the cork out with my teeth and spit it out on the floor. Then I stuck the neck of the bottle where his personality comes from; his asshole "That's how you do an anal rain dance bitch."

After that was finally over with we went to change. I was ready to get the hell out of here. They all loved what we showed them and were asked back to be a guest speaker again. We both declined the invitation. But the case was gone from the back. We searched everywhere but couldn't find it. The people all looked different when they changed back into their street clothes "How are we going to find the disk when no one looks the same now?"

Paul gave me that look that I always want to smack off his face "They will be carrying the case that's marked Ride them Hard and Wet in Leather, duh." I hate it when he's all snippy.

We meandered around the store looking at everyone and what they had in their hands. It was becoming empty inside and we didn't find the disk. So I decided to have a little fun with Paul.

Picking up a pearl vibrating dildo and from across the room "Oh Paul. What do you think about this one from your oral and anal experiences?"

He was getting nervous and I liked it. Mr. calm, cool and collect really isn't on somethings. So I kept asking him from across the room about every toy there was, especially the anal ones. So I guess he doesn't like being the butt end of a joke. That actually made me let out a little snort laugh thinking about it.

He was trying to stand in the corner and not be noticed by the others. But hell no that was not going to happen. The sales woman went over to ask if there was something he needed assistance with. That was my cue "No, he doesn't need help. He's gay and my dildo advisor. We share our toys." His mouth came open and I'll be damned wolf boy does blush.

When the sales woman asked if he prefered to have a small vibrating dildo or a large round one in his ass, he couldn't leave fast enough. He headed for the door like a little bunny, making tracks to get out of here fast. On his way outside he bumped into a display of pocket pussies and knocked them over. He told me to keep it on the down low. Well I would say he didn't when everyone in the store was looking at him rolling around on the floor with those. I just couldn't help myself.

I yelled to him in the parking lot from the door "If you wanted a pocket pussy all you had to do was say so. I hope your boyfriend doesn't get jealous. Now what color do you want; lime green, pink or my favorite purple?"

The only response I got from him was "I will make you pay for that later Bella." Seeing his reaction almost made it worth whatever horrible things he would do in return to me. It's not like he's exactly nice to me now anyways. Any kindness he shows me he takes it away by being a bigger of an asshole later.

I believe he's a little mad at me right now because the walk to the house was very quiet. When I would catch up to him, he would take longer strides to get a head of me again. I decided that I would let him get ahead of me and finish stewing about it. Then we could get on with trying to get out of this town.

When we went through the back door at the house we both stopped in our tracks. There was an older woman in the kitchen "You're early. I will have the house cleaned up and out of here in a couple of hours Sir. Then you can enjoy the day with your niece."

"She's not my niece."

"Are they really ever honey?"

After talking with Sadie the house keeper. The picture became much clearer for us. Men would bring their so-called nieces here so their wives wouldn't find out about them cheating. Only what they were getting in return was black mailed. If they didn't go along with what Frank wanted them to do. Not only would their wives find out the truth but, a public scandal too. It would ruin their lives and their careers so they had no choice but to do it.

We packed our stuff up and would be watching the house to see who their next victim was going to be. The disk and a witness were going to be the only way to clear our names of any wrong doings "We would appreciate it if you wouldn't say anything about us being here Sadie. It needs to be like we were never here."

"Uh-huh. They never are here honey." Her answers were always short and sweet. She never stopped cleaning even while talking to us. She's a very dedicated house keeper but, hates Frank and we might have found our witness.

We hid our bags in the woods outside of town. We haven't found the disk yet. The bad guys were still lurking and looking for us somewhere around here. But that didn't stop Paul from wanting to eat though. He could have hours left to live but, he would still find the time to eat.

The sun was starting to come up and I was getting tired. A place was open for breakfast and that's where we went to. We ordered and didn't talk. As a matter of fact he wouldn't even look in my direction. I think he was still mad at me and that made me a little happy. It's not like he doesn't start it and deserve everything that I give him back. So I decided to add a little insult to his injury "How's your butt?"

He slammed down his glass on the table "How's your butt Bella?" Doing much better than it will be doing later when he figures out what to do to me next, I'm sure.

"Shit look." Looking out the window a man was setting at the bus stop on bench across the street. I was squinting to see the suit case he had. I looked over and Paul was already out the door.

The bus pulled up and people where getting off of it. The man was waiting for them to exit so he could get on. A group of women that was all dressed a like in long dresses was waiting for the boy who got off last. The boy put his suitcase down and took his hat off before addressing the women "I'm sorry Mother. I tried my hardest to convince them to give us more time to reach our harvest to save the farm. But I was unsuccessful."

"Samuel I'm sure you did your best. The good lord will provide for us. Everything will be fine." The boy picked up the suitcase and followed along with the women. Only he didn't pickup the right one. The man didn't even notice it and got on the bus.

"Now what are we going to do?"

"We follow them and see where they go. Then we get the disk back."

They didn't have a car. They traveled in a horse-drawn buggy. I was still unable to keep up with them like Paul was. I was out of breath and couldn't run anymore. He finally told me to get on his back. I hated it but, I did it. I would do just about anything and have to make this come to an end.

Turning their buggy up a long dirt driveway. The sign said Yoder Farm. We were going to take the disk and get as far away from here as possible. I couldn't believe how fast it happened and we were on our way once again.

As soon as we told them that we were trying to meet with the reporter, we were rushed inside to her "I have waited on you since yesterday. Oh well, it doesn't matter. Put them in the booth and get ready to break in for a news update."

They worked so fast. Making sure the reporters hair and makeup was perfect "We are bringing you a live update. Previously we had given you a broadcast on the kidnapped victim Isabella Swan and her kidnapper. They have been accused of committing murder and several other crimes as well. We have an update and something to show you that you might find devastating and somewhat to graphic for some of our viewers. I will let the evidence speak for itself as we take you to the footage now. We will have the exclusive interview with them afterwards."

I let out a sigh of relief "I guess it's finally over."

Paul gave me a half hearted smile "Yeah I guess it is."

**SAMS POV**

We stopped for the night to crash. I have driven the boys to keep going. As soon as we get close to Paul and Bella, the trail changes into a different direction. I rented a couple of room so they could shower and sleep because even I was past being exhausted.

After we ate and ate then, ate some more. We went back to the rooms. They were hanging out with some of them watching TV and some already a sleep.

"Hello."

"Hi."

"You don't know how happy I am to hear your voice Sam. Where are you? Everyone has been worried sick about you guys."

This is the first time I called Emily. It's not that I didn't want to but, we've been mostly in our wolf forms "It's really good to hear your voice too. I've missed you so much." This is as long as I have been away from her at any given time. My heart hurts so much when she's not by my side.

"Sam, I think you need to see this."

"I'll there in a minute Embry."

"Dude, I don't think you're going to want to miss this." I followed Embry inside.

"What's so damn import..."

"Emily, I'm gonna have to call you back."

Paul and Bella were on the news. They were dressed in leather and she was shoving a Jack Daniels bottle up his ass.

"Does Paul have a big pink dick in his mouth?"

"Yep. Told you that you wouldn't want to miss this shit."

* * *

**I hope that you enjoyed reading me.**

**They are on their way to…grandma's house.**

**Bella was wearing a…..little red cape.**

**They are staying far into the woods in a …little cottage.**

**Paul was using an axe to chop…..wood.**

**Bella was carrying a little….basket.**

**Bella thinks grandma has…..big eyes.**

**Bella thinks Paul has…big ears.**

**Bella thinks Paul has a… very long tongue.**

**One Bad Wolf ate…..Little Red Riding Hood.**

**.**

**Who is chasing whom?**

**The bad guys is chasing….Paul and Bella.**

**Police is chasing…..Paul and Bella.**

**Jacob is chasing…..Paul and Bella**

**Sam and the pack is chasing….Jacob, Paul and Bella.**

**Paul and Bella is chasing…..sheep.**

**Paul and Bella is chasing…cock-a-doddle-do.**

**Will Paul now be chasing….Bella?**

**Paul is chasing Bella…all over the dance floor.**

**Police is chasing…. a redhead and an idiot.**

**Paul and Bella is chasing each other ….**


	12. Chapter 12

**BELLAS POV**

I thought my heart was going to come out of my chest from beating so fast and hard when I saw the screen. It was the freakers ball that was broadcasted to millions of people. Not the disk that proved our innocence. I didn't even know they were recording it when we did it.

"I must have got the wrong disk."

"Do ya think?" I can only imagine what my Mom and Charlie will think when they see it.

"Stop them." Security guards were coming for us and I don't think what they had in mind was a good thing.

Not being able to run and push my way through them like Paul did, one of them caught me. Paul came back and gave him a warning "Let her go or you will wish you had of."

The guy only found humor in that. He drew his gun and that was his mistake. Paul had him down on the floor and was beating him senseless. We were gone and out-of-town before the cops had the chance to get there.

Paul stopped running and put me down on the ground. He was destroying everything in his path "Why me? Why did I ever get her involved in my life? I was a fool to think we could pull this shit off. I am better off facing Henry alone."

Now normally I would have agreed with everything that he was saying and I really have wanted to just go home. But he was right about one thing, I am a much stronger person now. A person that still hates him but, I am going to see this through even if it kills us and it just might do that "Suck it up. Pull your shit together and let's figure out what we need to do."

After he finally calmed down it was a simple solution. We go back on the farm and get the disk. That proves we have done nothing wrong. Then we go back to his crazy ass Grandma's house and save the world. Because if Henry is anything like Paul; he will annoy me enough to make me want to kill him anyways.

Our solution was a good one but, it still had its problems too. Like how do we blend in with all the others. They dress alike and kind of look alike too. Paul wasn't going to let that stop us from getting on the farm. They did all of their laundry by hand like in the old days. We once again borrowed some clothes and we thought no one would notice us with all the people who was running around there.

"Excuse me but, have we met before?"

"Uh no. We're new here. I'm Peter and this is ... Barbie."

At first the man seemed to be taken back a little. The he stuck out his hand to Paul "Cousin. I'm so glad you're here. You must have received my letter telling you that we needed your help. Our prayers have been answered. Sarah come here and see who came to help us save the farm."

Paul shook his hand "Uh yeah that's it."

They were so welcoming to us. Friendly beyond belief. Sarah took me inside to show us where we would be staying. They really believed that we were their cousins. Her husband, Sam, had not seen Peter since they were children. I guess that's a good thing for us. The only thing he questioned was Paul's dark tan. We said Paul likes to sunbathe, a lot.

The strangest thing that I noticed were their children's names for the boys; Samuel, Sam Jr and Sammy. All of the boys carried a version of their father's name. It must really get confusing when they are going down the list of the kids.

"Do they allow you to keep your hair down in your Ordnung?"

"I'm sorry what?"

"They are not that liberal here. We still live in the times of all the women having to have unity with one another. We can't do anything that would make us stand out as an individual."

"Yeah of course. I come from a place where it is okay to wear your hair down. But I will wear it up here." She helped me pin it up in a bun. I didn't want to seem like I was being disrespectful to them.

Sarah took me with her into the kitchen. It was unbelievable. They cooked on a wood burning kitchen stove. They live without electricity and running water "Here Barbie. You can peel the potatoes for dinner." I was expecting a few potatoes not buckets full of them.

"Barbie is a very unusual name in a Amish Community."

"Um..." I was thankful that we were interrupted because I really didn't know what to say. A couple of young girls came in to help us out. I went back to peeling potatoes and minded my own business. I hadn't seen Paul since we got here and I have no idea what they had him doing.

It took forever to make dinner. They made everything from scratch. When I had the potatoes boiled, I had to mash them. I had to do it the old fashion way with a potato masher. I mashed until my arms hurt. The women even have muscles here from all the work they do.

They worked even the young children. Everyone here has a job to do. The little girl set the table and filled up the water glasses as we brought the food out. All of the men were setting in the living room waiting for us to be done. This a place where men and women are divided and their work load is defentifely sexist. Cooking and cleaning is womans work.

We all set down at the table and Sam looked to Paul that was already filling up his plate "Do you want to say grace Cousin?"

"No. This is your table. I think it would be best if you said grace."

After it went back and forth a few more times we bowed our heads waiting on Paul to say the Lord's prayer. He didn't know it and was looking at me from across the table as the rest had their heads down waiting.

I was trying to mouth the words for him. I couldn't even whisper it because they would have heard me as close as we were setting together "Our father, Art, who is up in heaven now. Aloe vera be thy name."

"Thank you for our daily..." I was trying to fake eat but, he still messed it up.

"Thank you for our daily corn."

I threw a roll at him "Oh sorry, I meant bread. Thank you for our daily bread."

Paul was stuck again and wasn't understanding me at all. Which isn't that unusual "The kingdom..."

Very carefully I was trying to slide my chair back so they wouldn't hear it. I lifted my dress up "The kingdom thigh."

Shaking my head no. I was trying to roll my hips in a circle and he still didn't get it "The kingdom where you have a major cramp."

Using my mouth like I was sucking a dick "The kingdom cum." I figured that he would get that one right.

"What a magical kingdom it is too." I pointed my finger up in the air.

"As you go up in the sky." I now was twirling my finger around "As you go up in a helicopter."

"Lead us not ..."" I was dancing hoping he was going to get the routine that the Temptations used to do.

"Lead us not to strippers."

Sam and Sarah lifted their heads up and looked at each other with their mouths open. I made it back in my chair just in time.

"Amen." I was trying to put an end to this.

They were both staring at me now. I shrugged my shoulders "Liberal Ordnung." They said amen too and the rest of dinner was very quiet.

After I helped to clear off the table and we did all the dishes I went to find Paul. He was setting down by the pond alone. I set down on the ground near him "What the hell was that at dinner?"

"Don't judge me Bella. I believe in God. Just a different one than you do. We have our own Gods."

I changed the subject. I forget in some ways that Paul is more sheltered than I am. He hasn't been off of the reservation in a long time. I would say since his mother died "It's really beautiful out here."

"Yeah it is. We don't have much time until the blood moon will be here. I'm gonna call Candence tomorrow to come and get us. When Samuel goes to sleep tonight we need to get in his room and get the disk."

We walked back to the house together. Sam was talking with older men when we came in. He kept referring to them as the Elders "I don't see a way we can raise the money in enough time to save our farms. Even if they allow us the extra time to harvest I don't see it being enough. We would have to double the crop planting to make the balloon payment and we don't have the man power for that."

We said good night to everyone. We went to our room and was waiting for Samuel to go to sleep. I don't know how he could stay up late. Being here is hard work for all of them. To live such a simple life takes a lot "I wish there was something that we could do to help them. They are really nice people and I would hate to see them lose their homes."

"Don't get attached Bella. We are here for one reason and one reason only." I knew he was right. It still doesn't make it any better though.

Paul wanted me to keep a look out as he went to into Samuel's room. He threw down the suitcase on the floor "Well shit."

I was trying to whisper so I would not wake up Samuel "Paul, what's wrong?"

"It's empty."

"It can't be."

"Well it is." We still had to figure out what happened to the stuff inside of it. But for now we decided to sleep since there wasn't anything that we could do about it until tomorrow.

Paul grabbed a pillow and a blanket and threw it on the floor "You can sleep on the bed with me if you want to. It's better than sleeping on the hard floor."

"I'm fine. I'm use to sleeping on the ground."

Paul raised up with a smile on his face "Unless you want me to sleep with you Sparkey. Am I detecting just a hint of concern coming from you? Because I think I'm hearing that in your voice."

"No you're not hearing that. Sleep on the cold floor. I don't give a shit." I was trying to be nice and see where that got me.

They start their mornings way to early around here. Someone was beating on our door "You two must have been tired from your travels. I let you sleep in but, it is 4:30. We have to feed the animals and get ready to begin planting Cousin."

Paul went to help even though all we wanted now is to get out of here. He was going to talk to Samuel while working so we could find out what happened to the disk.

They didn't leave me out of the action. Sarah was knocking on my door "Good morning Barbie. After we fix breakfast we are going to scrub all the floors in the house." I have never seen someone so happy and excited about cleaning.

Everyone came in for breakfast but Paul "Where is Pa...Peter?"

"He said he wasn't hungry and wanted to get the row of corn done before he stopped."

After clearing off the table I snuck out the back door to go find him. He was behind a horse and plow "Well, what did you find out?"

"It's gone Bella." With just those few words, my hope was gone too. Sarah had found the stuff in the suitcase when she went to do laundry and burned it. She burned everything in it and made Samuel pray for the man's soul that owned the items.

"Then what are we still doing here?" Paul ignored me just like he always does and kept plowing.

"I'm gonna go into town tonight and call Cadence and we will leave when she gets here." What's another couple of days in hell here or it would just be hell in another location with Paul anyways.

Plopping my ass down in a kitchen chair I wanted to cry. The disk was gone and there is nothing that we can do about it. I'm never going to get to go home at this rate "Barbie, are you okay?"

"Yeah. I just have a lot of things on my mind."

"I believe that I know what troubles you. Sam and I were speaking about it last night before bed."

"You do? I swear Sarah that if we weren't facing prison we wouldn't have come here." How could they know the truth? I thought we were doing a damn fine job of fooling them.

"Yes Cousin I do know. When you have troubles in a relationship it can become difficult. But, marriage is hardly a prison sentence."

There was no way I could ever explain what was really going on. I forgot she thought Paul and I were married "Our relationship is fine."

"Barbie I do not have to see the rooster to know when the hen is not happy." We continued to talk while we were scrubbing the floors. They had noticed that Paul and I don't really act like a happy married couple and we never touch. The biggest reason for that is because we hate each other. I listened to all of her advise and agreed to make an effort to make my man happy again. Yeah we all know that I don't mean it though.

The days around here pass so fast because you work until it gets dark. Paul still had not given up planting. I was setting on the wooden fence and was just watching him. He planted three times the amount as the others had today.

"I'm gonna go to town. If they ask where I am tell them I'm still out here." I watched him run off. I went to set on the front porch to wait for him. As fast as he can run it won't take him long to get there and back.

Pacing on the porch now because I have waited for two or three hours by now. I know there was no way in hell it took him that long to run to town and get back here. I was starting to get worried that something had happened. Maybe the bad guys found him.

He looked upset when he got back "What's wrong? Is Cadence coming?"

"She will be here in a couple of days. No one will think to look for us here so we're safe until then." Paul wouldn't tell me anything else that was going on and he went to our room. He was snoring on the floor within minutes of laying down. I was so tired that even his loud snoring couldn't keep me awake.

When I got up Paul was already gone. They didn't understand how he could do the planting so fast and start working in the dark. I know the truth and they wouldn't believe me even if I told them. He had worked almost around the clock with very little sleep. He told me not to get attached but, I think he already has and wants to help them save their farms.

Sarah was working with something that I have not seen before "I am making sausages."

They use every part of the animal for something and I do mean every single part of it too "I think I will make something special just for Peter." It will be special all right. I can't wait to see his face.

Working on my special dish I was finding all kind of things to put into it. Cutting up vegetables and adding them to the pot. Rolling out the dough was the final last touch for it. When the men sat down I was smiling. Paul's eyes narrowed when he looked at me.

"We have a special treat for you Peter since you have been working so hard. Barbie made your favorite dish."

Wanting to be the one to serve it to him so he didn't forget who made it "This is to keep up your strength. My big burly man. I made for you cows tongue, chicken beak and goats butt casserole with just a hint of sheep balls in it for you." This served a dual purpose; it showed Sarah I was making an effort to make my man happy and revenge for the pigs balls that I ate.

When I took the lid off of the pot I thought they were all going to gag. It smelled worse than shit does. Paul laughed as he filled up his plate. With every bite he ate "Yum."

It had no effect on him what so ever. I couldn't believe it. He had eaten almost all of it. He scraped the rest of it on to my plate "Eat up Barbie."

"Oh no, I couldn't eat another bite. I am so full."

"Oh no, I insist you eat it. I know how it's your favorite too." They were all looking at me. Waiting for me to take a bite.

Just the smell coming off of it was horrible. I gagged a couple of times when I brought the fork up to my mouth "Here let me help you." Anything but Paul helping me.

He grabbed my nose was shoveling it in. I had no choice but to swallow so I could breath. I felt so nauseated and I went to lay down. Paul came in to see how I was feeling before he went back to plowing "If you want to get to me Sparkey. You better step up your game some." All I could do was groan because my stomach hurt so much.

Waking up before I had to get up and not feeling so well either. My stomach felt like someone was playing tug of war inside it. I wasn't sure which end it was going to come out of first but, it was coming. I was running to get to the outhouse and hoping that I was going to make it there. I had my hand over my mouth. Trying to squeeze my ass cheeks together and running with my legs as close together too as possible.

The last thing you want to feel in the middle of the night is a cold thing on your ass when you set down. At least I made it and I was shivering when my butt made contact. It would have been so embarrassing to have an accident and pooped my pants. I know Paul would never have let that go.

Still being about half asleep when I was hearing a commotion coming my way from outside. Really not thinking anything about it until I felt the out house starting to rock.

Bracing myself with my hands against the wall hoping it wasn't an earth quake or maybe even a tornado coming while I had my pants down. Nothing could have prepared me for what was about to happen next. It was on its side and did a couple of rolls.

Shit was flying everywhere and so was I. If I didn't feel like hurling before, I do now. I was covered with crap while laying in nothing but a pile of boards because the shitter broke apart. The toilet seat was wrapped around my leg and there wasn't anything else left of it.

Before I could stand up and take the seat off my leg I noticed they were standing over me looking down. I needed to get up so I could pull my dress down and my underwear up. Trying to stand I slipped in the shit and went naked ass first back down into it.

It was Sam and Paul that standing there. Sam excused himself to give me some privacy as he was snickering when he walked away. Instead of being a gentlemen and helping me up Paul picked up the catalog that they used for toilet paper "Damn Bella you must be really desperate to be out here in the middle of the night rubbing one out to an old Sears catalog."

He was trying his damnedest to convince me it was just an accident. Sam was helping him plant through the night and the horse got away from them. It was the plow that caught the outhouse and knocked it over "I swear it was an accident. I couldn't exactly run as fast as the horse with Sam around. I'm really sorry Bella. I am really sorry for making your night so shitty."

It was that last part he found to be so hilarious and I kept walking. He just kept it up and I slowly turned around "Got anything else you want to say to me. Go ahead get it all out."

"Yeah I do. Shit happens and we can't always change it. You shouldn't be talking shit to me when I did nothing wrong. You were in it shit deep tonight. That was some real funny shit back there. You have a knack for getting yourself into shitty situations."

As he ran past me "How's your butt Bella? Is it feeling rather shitty?"

"You son of a bitch. I knew it wasn't an accident." I picked up the rake and was trying to catch him when Sam and Sarah came outside.

"Is everything okay?"

They were gagging when I got near them. Sarah gave me home-made soap and towels. Since they have no running water I had to scrub myself down outside in the cold. She also dumped bucket after bucket of nasty goats milk on me to help get rid of the smell. The milk smelt nasty so if she thinks it makes me smell better then I had one shitty smell to me.

After we finished I just wanted to get back in bed and get warm again. The door was locked "Pa..Peter let me in."

"Nope."

Banging my head against the bedroom door "Please. I'm cold and tired."

Laughing was coming from the other side of the door "Maybe you can stay warm by running down stairs and whipping me up another casserole." Okay maybe I deserved that one.

Grabbing a blanket out of the hall closet I went to sleep on the couch. Even the dog got up and moved when I laid down next to him "Not you too."

There was something going on outside when I woke up. Their banker was here to collect. Paul was standing in between the banker and Sam with his chest puffed out. That was not a good thing. Paul was forcing the banker to talk around him to Sam "Look we don't want any trouble with you people. But if you can't make your payment then I will have you removed from the property and it will go back to the bank."

Paul was escorting the banker to his car and not so nicely putting him in it "Hey. What is your problem? I thought all of you people avoided confrontation and didn't like violence of any kind."

As Paul bounced his head off the steering wheel "I'm from a liberal Ordnung." Well he will have a head ache from that like I do from being around Paul.

Something was wrong with Paul. He said nothing to no one and I found him setting on the bed "Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"When I went to town to call Cadence. I went into the bar to use the phone. They were setting around talking about everything that they were going to do with the land. They want to build Condos and bring the bigger city here to this town. I think they are cheating them out of their land."

"Is that why you have planted around the clock?"

"I'm like them you know. We have our own way of life that no one understands or even wants to. Most people look at us as weird because we are different. We live off our land and keep to ourselves. We don't like outsiders coming around. Money and society doesn't mean shit to the tribe. What little we do have someone is always trying to take from us or invade our land. There is no way in hell that the crops are going to save this place." I knew he was referring to the Cullens invading them. It was a constant argument between them that the town was not big enough for vampires and werewolves to live in it together.

Paul was getting dressed up. Putting the best suit on that Sam had given him and his big hat "Where are you going?"

"To do the right thing." I didn't know what he was going to do and it would probably scare me if I did.

Everyone kept asking me where Paul was and I had no answer for them. He had been gone for a long time. I went with them to town so we could get supplies. It wasn't a smooth ride either. I had never ridden in a wagon before. With every bump we hit it threw me all over the place.

It took most of the day to go to town and back. Paul was plowing out in the field and I have come to the conclusion that he likes it. Working with his hands and the earth. I helped them carry everything in. Hanging on the front door was a receipt for the loan payment. It was marked, paid in full.

They were all so happy and we made a special celebration dinner. When Paul finally stopped plowing and came in Sam asked where it came from "The banker came when you were gone and put it on the door. He said it was taken care of and for you not to worry anymore. I think he must have fell down, had an accident or something because he didn't look very good. He also said if you need to get extended time to make the next payment, it won't be a problem."

Smiling at Paul from across the table because I knew that was a lie. He must have paid for it using Frank's money. I don't think there could have been a better use for it either. He probably used his special Paul persuasion on the banker to get the extended time for them.

There was a knock on the door and Sam excused himself from the table to answer it. He came back and didn't say anything. Sarah was up and by his side "Sam what is wrong?"

"The police are here looking for Isabella Swan and her kidnapper." He looked at Paul and then at me.

**ALICES POV**

It is not easy to hide what I see. I have been working hard at it so the others do not know, especially Edward. I have tried to talk to him over and over. But he always gives me the same response "Mind your own business. I don't want to talk about Bella. How many times do I have to tell you that and stop looking into her future. She is better off without us and you know it."

Edward makes it sound like I have an option and I don't. It is always the same vision that I have of her. A large coal black monster with fire in his eyes is charging towards her in a field. It is a monster like I have never seen before with long teeth and razor sharp claws. What confuses me the most is what she is wearing and saying. She has on a long red hooded robe and is holding a sword "Leave him alone. It's me that you want and I am going to send you back to hell where you belong."

As quick as my vision comes to me, it is gone. A total blank and I can't see anything else that is happening. When Edward knows I am seeing Bella in a field he quickly blocks me out. It starts out with her walking in the same field with sunshine and flowers then goes to the nightmare. But I would doubt that he would continue to block it if he saw everything that I do.

The only person that I can talk to about her is Jasper. He knows how I feel about Bella and how it upsets me every time I think of her. We have even discussed trying to go off on our own and find her. She needs us and I feel like it is my fault for not doing something about it sooner.

Carlisle and Esme keep telling me that it is Edward's decision and I should respect his wishes. But I can't do that anymore. Edward is my brother and I do love him. I mean no disrespect with what I am about to do.

"Oh fuck. Come here you guys." Emmett was calling all of us down stairs to see something.

It was Bella with a man on the news "That's how you do an anal rain dance bitch."

Esme was sitting by Emmett on the couch "Oh my."

Jasper looked at me "It's time Alice."

Rose rolled her eyes and went back to flipping through her magazine.

Carlisle came in from his study "What's going... Oh holy hell."

Edward said nothing. He just stared at the TV screen.

"Wow, Bella really grew up."

Emmett winked at Rose "I've got a whiskey bottle with your name on it baby."

* * *

**.…..**   
**I hope that you enjoyed reading me.**

**They are on their way to…grandma's house.**

**Bella was wearing a…..little red cape.**

**They are staying far into the woods in a …little cottage.**

**Paul was using an axe to chop…..wood.**

**Bella was carrying a little….basket.**

**Bella thinks grandma has…..big eyes.**

**Bella thinks Paul has…big ears.**

**Bella thinks Paul has a… very long tongue.**

**One Bad Wolf ate…..Little Red Riding Hood.**

**...**

**Who is chasing whom?**

**The bad guys is chasing….Paul and Bella.**

**Police is chasing…..Paul and Bella.**

**Jacob is chasing…..Paul and Bella.**

**Sam and the pack is chasing….Jacob, Paul and Bella.**

**Paul and Bella is chasing…..sheep.**

**Paul and Bella is chasing…cock-a-doddle-do.**

**Will Paul now be chasing….Bella?**

**Paul is chasing Bella…all over the dance floor.**

**Police is chasing…. a redhead and an idiot.**

**Paul and Bella is chasing each other ….**

 


	13. Chapter 13

**BELLAS POV**

"We can explain. They are bad cops not the good guys looking for us. They don't want to arrest us, they want to kill us. I never wanted to lie to you Sam and I'm sorry that I did." Paul is not usually really sincere about anything. But he was about that. He understands and respects their way of life more than they will ever know.

"I do not know of a Isabella Swan. I only know of Peter and Barbie. You should go now." Sam turned his back to us. Sarah followed him and did the same.

The children stood up from their chairs and turned their backs to us too. We were being shunned by them. We have brought shame to them and to ourselves. We have lied to so many people along the way on this trip and have pretended to be someone else. But, I have never felt this bad about doing it before. They opened up their home to us and treated us like their family. In the end we shit on it. You couldn't miss that hint of get out and don't come back.

Paul and I went out the back door. Sam was giving us a chance to get away and I don't think he will tell them that we were here. We couldn't ask for anymore than that from him considering what we have done. Going into the woods until we were a good distance away from the farm. We had no where else to go and only time to kill before Cadence got here. Being in town was not a safe place or an option either.

We walked and walked in the opposite direction of where we thought they would be looking for us at. We finally found a phone booth to call Cadence outside of a closed gas station. We needed to let her know we were no longer on the farm and to find out how far away she was from us. I was waiting outside when it started pouring rain.

Beating on the door "Let me in."

"No. There isn't enough room for the two of us in here. Shut the door the water is coming in." I didn't shut it so he did.

I opened it and wasn't going to ask for his permission this time "Damn it Bella." He was shoving me out by my face and closed the door again.

Now I was wet and pissed off. I opened the door again and when he put his hand out to shove me, I did the low crawl inside.

"What the... well that's just great. Look at what you did." I don't know how he thought it was my fault that he pulled to hard on the cord and it came out of the phone. He had the disconnected receiver with the dangling cord in his hand and I think he was right; it was to small for the both of us in here. We were squished together like sardines when I stood up.

"Back up Bella. I have to push on the door so I can get it opened from the inside." With the two of us in here there wasn't enough room for the door to spring open when he pushed on it and I couldn't back up.

"Why is it that you have to be so fucking hard headed that you never listen to a damn thing I say?"

"I listened to everything you said. I was getting wet outside." I had to admit it was at least warm in here with Paul's body heat. Although I didn't really care for being pressed up against him so close.

We struggled to move around. At least the rain was down to a sprinkle now "Try to move your body down so I can get the door open."

Making my way down Paul's body to the bottom of the booth. When I made it down to my knees there were headlights in my eyes. He got the door opened and we watched two men get out of their pickup truck "Hey folks. We're sorry about that. Billy Bob and myself was driven by and we thought maybe you were broken down and needed a ride. If we woulda realized you were having a private moment we wouldn't have interrupted y'all."

When I figured out what in the hell he was talking about. I made sure that I set the record straight on that shit "We were stuck in there. Believe me there wasn't anything nor will there ever be anything going on between me and him. Could we use your cell phone?"

"I don't have a need for one of them cellular phones. We would be happy to give you folks a ride." These guys were making me nervous.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Bella relax. I can handle it if anything happens." I knew that was true. Paul could kick their ass if they tried anything funny. I was still worried about it though.

There wasn't enough room for us all in the cab of the truck and since I was already wet anyways, it didn't matter. We had to ride in the back with the old rusted car parts and their pet pig Orval. They turned off of the dirt road into the dark woods "I really think this is a bad idea."

"Bella will you please shut up and just relax." I continued to give him my opinion on the matter and he continued not to like it.

"If you don't shut up that pig will jump on you. Whining makes them angry."

"It will?" He started laughing and I moved a little closer to Paul away from the pig. It was pick one pig or another to be next to. So this time I actual chose Paul.

Lights were coming into view with loud music playing. When they stopped the truck it was a circle of them around a fire "Come on folks. It's a pasture party." The young kids come out here to drink and get stoned. It's their hide out from their parents.

We were still dressed like we were when we left Sam and Sarah. Everybody we walked by would look us up and down. Of course we didn't fit in but, then again, when do we?

Paul was right. Well we will say he was right just this time. These kids meant us no harm. I guess what they say is really true. Being different isn't always a bad thing or means that you're crazy. Sometimes it just means you're different. Take Paul for an example, okay that's a bad example.

We watched them drink and have fun. I experienced a lot of new things. Like cow tipping. After watching the kids do it we decided we could do it too. It was the liquid courage they gave us that made us decide that "You're not dressed for it Bella. Let me help you out." I always hate what is coming when the words let me help you come out of his mouth. He ripped my dress up to my thigh and ripped off the rest. Nothing like wearing an Amish miniskirt.

"Let me help you now." I tried to rip off a sleeve but, I didn't have the strength to do it. The boys helped me out by giving me a pocket knife.

After cutting off both sleeves of his shirt and his suit jacket "That's much better."

The object of this game is to rock the cow back and forth without waking it up. Since cows sleep standing up the kids do this all the time. Just as the cow starts to tip over, you smack it on the ass. It then wakes up just before it hits the ground. The louder the moo it makes the better you know you did it.

We took several shots, at least I did. Paul took more like several glasses before we found the perfect cow to tip over. My job was the ass slapping. His job was the rocking. The kids were standing around watching and cheering us on.

I might have gotten over zealous with my part. I slapped it a little to soon. Actually I slapped it way to soon. There is nothing like waking up about a thousand pound pissed off cow in the middle of the night. It was as scared of us as I was of it.

When it spun around and we were face to cow face, I dropped my glass and was ready to run. Paul was being his usual self "Don't let the cow scare you Bella. It's not going to hurt you."

He no more than said those words until the cow now spun around in his direction and started kicking him. Paul got kicked in the thigh and just a little higher than that too. Grabbing his dick when he fell to the ground in a pile of cow dung "Cow dung and Ordnungs. Are you having a shitty night Paul?"

Getting up from the ground "Oh and by the way, you broke the brim of your hat." The brim in the front was pushed back up to his forehead.

"Well no shit."

"You said no shit when you have so much shit on your face right now." I thought I was being funny until he started chasing me around the pasture with a cow pie.

We were declared the winners tonight. Because Paul made the most noises when he hit the ground. He wasn't finding the humor in it though and the kids loved it. It knocked the wind out of him but, he healed up fast. The kids were looking at him like he was the toughest man in the world to take that kick and kept on drinking.

Now I am sure he was in some pain. But he was making a bigger deal about it than it needed to be "Bella wanna rub my man pain for me?"

"Shut up and just drink." I poured my cup of ice in his lap and we drank some more.

Opening one eye very slowly because my body felt like it was moving. I saw the outside zooming by us from the car window so I opened the other eye. It was Cadence smiling behind the wheel at me "Good morning sunshine."

"When did we leave? I don't remember you even being there."

"I'm not surprised by that shit. After the night you two had."

Slowly peeking over to see in the back seat. Paul was sprawled out in the back seat asleep. Asleep wearing my dress. I looked down and I had on his sleeveless shirt and trouser pants. I was muddy and all wet.

"Would you like for me to recap the night for you Bella." By the huge grin on her face I could tell she couldn't wait to tell me all about it.

"No thanks. I'm good with not knowing."

"If you don't want me to tell you all about it. Would you like to see it?" She was holding up her cell. She had captured some moments that I was sure I wasn't going to want to know about. And sure that I would regret looking at.

The first picture was of the kids, Paul and me "That's not so bad."

"Keep going sweetie." I was afraid she was going to say that. We were rolling around together in the mud with Orval. That explains why I was so muddy. We also had one with both of our arms around Orval's neck smiling like two idiots while the pig had Paul's hat on.

The next one was us stripped down to our underwear exchanging clothing. We were in the back of Billy Bob's truck "What were we doing?"

"You and Paul were singing to each other." Cadence went to her video library and hit the play button.

"I wish that I was the answer to all of your questions. God knows I know you wish you were the answer to mine. Darling a view ain't a thing but a change of direction. Lord, don't you know you'd be something' I'm lucky to find."

"So if you're feeling salty, well, I'm your tequila. If you've got the freedom, I've got the time. There ain't nothing sweeter than naked emotions. So you show me yours, hon and I'll show you mine."

"You show me yours, hon and I'll show you mine." Following our little song we did just that. We showed everyone that was there, mine and his. Then I stuck my tongue down his throat. According to this video I was the aggressor. But, he didn't resist any. So I am still going to say it is his fault.

"Has Paul seen this?"

"No."

"Good." Then I threw her phone out the window.

"What the..." Cadence slammed on the breaks and Paul went face first into the back of the front seat.

"What happened?" He didn't look any better than I felt as he leaned over the seat from the back.

"Cadence's phone accidentally fell out the window." She didn't say a word when she slammed the car into park. She also slammed the door when she got out to look for her phone. I guess in some ways she is like Paul.

"Bella."

"What?"

"How did I get your dress on?"

"I have no idea."

We had been driving for a while when Cadence had to stop for gas. Our bags were in the trunk and Paul got out to get our clothes. We couldn't keep running around looking like this. I made my change very quickly and was back in the car.

Paul was like a statue in the back seat. Looking only forward and not saying a word "What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know. He was like this when I got back in the car."

It wasn't but few miles down the road when he let us know exactly what was wrong with him "I want to know what happened to my pubic hairs Bella."

"How in the hell would I know."

Cadence was laughing "Do you really want to know Paul?"

"Uh...yeah."

"Before you and Bella sang to each other." Cadence looked over at me and wrinkled up her nose. I think she is still pissed off about her phone.

"You decided to shear the sheep in the pasture. Only being drunk and about half baked from puffing on the magic dragon, they were moving around a lot and it was hard for Bella to hold it down. You decided that it would be fun for Bella to shear you instead. Just be glad I stopped it before it went on to the next thing that you wanted to do to each other. I think the wisest thing that you two could do is not to ever drink around each other again. Or you could get it over with and fuck each others brains out." The last part that came out of Candice's mouth gave me a cold shiver. Our look that we exchanged with each other was just pure disgust on mine and Paul's behalf.

Mumbling under my breath "That will happen when donkeys fly."

"What was that Bella?"

"I said I think we should have flown. It would have been faster."

The rest of the trip was quiet and Paul was in the back seat drinking. It was bottle after bottle and he never slowed down. No one said anything and Paul wouldn't even acknowledge that I was here when we stopped to eat "Cadence would you pass me the salt?"

Picking the shaker up and holding it out to him "I said Cadence."

Handing it to her so she could hand it to him "Thank you Cadence."

This little game went on a few more times "Okay. I don't know what is going on with you two. But it needs to end now. We have a long trip ahead of us and we are going to be in a car together for a couple of days."

Paul threw some money on the table before he even finished his food "Oh sure. Just take her side."

"I'm not taking anybody's side. I don't even know what you're talking about."

We left too. Paul was being so pissy and neither one of us had a clue as to why. We went into his room trying to figure out what in the hell was wrong with him. The booze probably wasn't helping his personality out any. I know I cope with him much better when I'm drinking too.

Being pissy is one thing but, when he started in with the insults flying about me, I had enough "I should just go home and leave your ass hanging. How would you like that shit Paul?"

"I'm out. I don't care if you do go home. Go ahead Bella. Go running back to Jacob and let him baby you until you're about seventy years old, while you live with your cats. Because if you go back now, you know you will never be free."

"I don't even know what that means."

"Then figure it out." He slammed the door and was gone.

"Oh. That asshole makes me so damn mad."

"I think you have that same effect on him to Bella."

Cadence told me stories about Paul. Things that I didn't know or wouldn't expect of him. Maybe she was playing on sympathy or my emotions. Some of the things she was saying didn't make any sense or maybe I just didn't want them too. Hell even I'm confused about what to think anymore.

"Will you answer one question for me?"

"If I can Bella, I will."

"Why won't anybody tell me the truth? What is the real purpose of my being here and around Paul?"

"Because we can't tell you. You'll know once you have figured it out and made your decision."

"For once can I get a straight answer from someone?"

"I wouldn't expect that anytime soon if I were you."

She tossed me my jacket "Come on Bella. We both know we are going to go look for him. So lets walk and talk."

Finding Paul wasn't as hard as I thought it was going to be. There was a commotion going on outside of a strip club and I'm sure you already guessed who was involved in it. Paul was being escorted out of there "Take your fucking hands off of me."

"What's going on?"

"I'll tell you what's going on." Paul was drunk again and just trying to get that sentence out was a chore for him.

The one bouncer was trying to be nice to at least Cadence and me "He was trying to pay the dancers in monopoly money."

"Well I thought that was fair. The bitch showed me fake titties so, I paid her in fake money."

That was his reasoning and probably to him it made complete sense. Cadence took her wallet out "How much does he owe?" She just wanted to get out of here and so did I. The last thing we needed was for the cops to get involved.

"You need to take him home and let him sleep it off. There are laws about being intoxicated in public."

"Hey. I started out being drunk in the bar. You're the one that threw me out into public." Paul just kept mouthing the bouncers as Cadence and I led him away. It was one fight we didn't want to put our dog into.

It wasn't easy walking with him. Especially since Paul couldn't walk straight. He was shifting his weight to me then to her. It was the longest damn walk I've had in a while. And believe me when I say I've had some doozies lately.

Opening the door for him because he couldn't do it "I'm not tired yet. Come on girls, lets drink."

"I've had enough of you tonight Paul. Go to bed." Cadence was done with it and I can't say that I blame her. The tone she talked to him in was like a mommy talking to her child.

He talked me into it. Sticking his bottom lip out "Please."

"One drink, then I'm going to bed."

Have you ever regretted what you said or how you said it? I said one drink and it became several. I said I was going to bed after that and I did. I woke up naked cuddling with Paul in a very weird surprised way that I was here with him. I knew there was nothing left to do but, just suck it up and take it like a woman. I was shaking him now "Wake up asshole."

At first he must not have realized it was me "Um... morning."

Then it hit him "What the fuck?" I've never seen anybody get dressed so fast. I don't think I'm the only one that was already regretting it.

His eyes were huge and he was backing away from me. He started banging his head off of the wall "What have I done? What in the fuck have I done?"

"You weren't exactly my first choice either Paul. It's not like you're such a great prize you know."

"You don't understand. I can't take it back. There is no going back now."

"We are two grown adults that had sex and it was a mistake. We can handle this in a mature manner."

"The hell we can. You don't understand Bella."

Grabbing his shirt and putting it on. I had to go to the bathroom. When I walked by the mirror "My neck looks like a wild animal attacked me. You bit me you son of a bitch."

Paul was standing behind me looking at me with such sad eyes "I did more than bite you Bella."

**ALICES POV**

We have had many heated debates about what the right thing was to do for Bella. It always came back to the same argument and problem; Edward "I left Bella so she could live a normal life. I can't go back on that now. I promised her that she would never see me again."

Knowing Edward like I do, it was more than that. He went to run and I was trying to keep up with him but, I couldn't "Edward would you please stop and talk to me."

It took us running for a few more miles before he would finally slow down "I can't Alice. I said I wanted Bella to move on and be happy with someone else. But, I don't think I could handle it if she was and hearing the words I don't love you anymore. I know if I see her again there is no way I would leave her."

"I don't know everything that is going on with Bella. I can't say that I know how she feels about you or us for that matter anymore. But, I know I can't stand by knowing something is going to happen to her and not at least try to stop it. Can you?"

"No." Standing before me was a broken man and a defeated vampire. I hugged him to me as close as I could. I would give him the support until he was strong enough to want to do it on his own.

Walking back to the house instead of running. He talked about Bella for the first time since we left. All the things he adored about her and all the things he missed too. I haven't seen a smile on his face in so long. It was a mixture of pain and happiness at the same time.

Everyone were gathered around the computer when we got back. Emmett loves you tube videos. He wears me and everyone else out with them "You show me yours, hon and I'll show you mine."

"Damn. I would have never guessed Bella for one to shave it. Who would have thought of shaving a P in it?" Emmett looked like he was pondering for a moment " I wonder if the P stands for pussy?"

* * *

**I hope that you enjoyed reading me.**

**They are on their way to…grandma's house.**

**Bella was wearing a…..little red cape.**

**They are staying far into the woods in a …little cottage.**

**Paul was using an axe to chop…..wood.**

**Bella was carrying a little….basket.**

**Bella thinks grandma has…..big eyes.**

**Bella thinks Paul has…big ears.**

**Bella thinks Paul has a… very long tongue.**

**One Bad Wolf ate…..Little Red Riding Hood.**

**Who is chasing whom?**

**The bad guys is chasing….Paul and Bella.**

**Police is chasing…..Paul and Bella.**

**Jacob is chasing…..Paul and Bella.**

**Sam and the pack is chasing….Jacob, Paul and Bella.**

**Paul and Bella is chasing…..sheep.**

**Paul and Bella is chasing…cock-a-doddle-do.**

**Will Paul now be chasing….Bella?**

**Paul is chasing Bella…all over the dance floor.**

**Police is chasing…. a redhead and an idiot.**

**Paul and Bella is chasing each other ….**


	14. Chapter 14

**PAULS POV**

This was the longest shower I have ever taken in my life. It was a thinking shit through shower too. It's not that it was bad being with Bella, from at least what I can remember. But I should have never done it.

"Paul aren't you done yet? We need to get on the road soon."

Shutting off the water and grabbing a towel to dry off with "I'll be out in a minute Cadence."

Throwing everything in my bag I was ready to go eat and hit the road "Where's Bella at? She wasn't in the room this morning."

"Um...I don't know. Why would you think I would know where she was at?"

"Relax will you. I was just asking a question."

Bella was sitting alone in the corner booth when we walked in. She was sipping on a cup of coffee. I let Cadence set next to her and I took the other side. I was really unsure what I should say to Bella. I'm really not good at touchy feelings kind of shit.

"How's your coffee?"

"Good."

Cadence was looking at Bella and then to me. She noticed Bella's neck and was trying to make conversation with her. Bella answered her but, they were short and brief answers.

"I'm going to the bathroom."

"Okay. What do you want me to order for you if they come while your gone?"

"I'm not hungry." When Bella said that Cadence narrowed her eyes while looking at me.

"Well. Spill it."

"There is nothing to tell Cadence. So leave it alone."

"Is that really how you see it? It was her first time and you bit her. And all you can come up with to say to her is how is your coffee?"

"What do you want me to say? Don't be making it sound like it's all my fault. Bella was there too and willing."

"That is such a dickish thing for you to say. I just lost my appetite. I'll be in the car when you're done eating."

"What the hell is dickish?"

"Look it up in the dictionary. I'm sure your picture will be there."

They both were setting in the car and waiting on me. I got my breakfast to go "Are you sure you guys don't want any? I'll share."

"I think we have shared enough things lately Paul. Don't you?"

"Yeah Paul." Cadence threw that in there for effect more than anything I think. Why is it always the man's fault when shit goes wrong? Or when you wake up naked, we are the first ones they blame.

Women have never understood me any better than I've ever understood them. The only place I can relate to them is in the bedroom and past that point, I'm kind of lost. It's not like I set out to purposely hurt her. There have been times that I have felt just down right bad about some of the things I've done to her. But it had to be done.

When all of this ends, if we live through it; I know Bella will be happier, stronger and better than she has ever been before. Not everyone can say they have done what we have done. Or say they have been as fucked up as we have been. What is even more fucked up is that what they have told me over the years is coming true before my eyes. I've tried to stop that shit but, it just keeps coming.

Cadence stopped to top off the gas tank. I decided that I needed to man up and make the first move. Leaning over the seat I lightly punched Bella in the arm "Hey."

"Did you seriously just punch me in the arm like I'm your buddy or pal? Because we are not either of those things and never will be. I don't need you to try to make me feel better because we fucked. I know how you really feel about me." I did make the attempt but as usual Bella is being stubborn for no reason.

"Fine if that's the way you want it."

"It's the way I want it."

"What is going on now?" Cadence only came in on the end of our conversation.

"Bella is being a bitch."

"Paul is being an ass."

"So it's business as usual today between you two."

We drove until it was almost dark. The closer we get to Grandma's house, the closer we are to getting to the end of this. Although she will know what I've done with Bella. It's getting harder to keep telling them that they are wrong about her.

Stopping at a place up in the mountains to train Bella for a day or two. Being out of the way is a good thing. It won't be easy for her. But, until she finds her strength and confidence she won't advance any farther either. I figure Cadence will be a big help because we all know Bella doesn't like listening to me much.

Cadence bought some food when we stopped for gas. She grabbed some lunch meat, bread, chips and coffee for in the morning. It would get us through the night and we could buy supplies tomorrow.

"Bella you really need to eat something. You haven't eaten all day."

"I'm really not hungry." She drank a couple of bottles of water. At least she sat at the table with us. She wasn't being her usual chatty and bitchy self.

Before we finished our sandwiches Bella excused herself from the table and went outside "You need to tell her Paul."

"I'm waiting until the time is right."

"When is that going to be? You can't wait until Bella has to make the decision. If you do, she might make the wrong one."

Watching Bella out of the window. Sitting alone in the dark. I decided to try one more time before we went to bed. Sitting down beside her on the front porch "I think we need to talk."

There was nothing but silence "Okay. Since you're not saying anything, I'll start. What happened between us was not something we planned or something that I would ever expect to happen. But it did and you're right. We need to deal with it in a mature way."

Waiting for a response but, I didn't get one "Okay. This is where you talk now."

"Did you imprint on me when you bit me?"

"No I didn't. I did something worse than that and I'm pretty sure that you're really not going to like it either."

"What did you do Paul?"

"I..."

"Just tell me damn it."

"By us being together before the blood moon we are entered into a sort of a bond with one another. If it is true what they say and if you are really the one. Which I am really starting to doubt how sane my Grandma really is."

"Bond. What are you talking about?"

"You know the kind of bond a man and a women do together."

"I can't believe you did this to me. Not only did you take my virginity. But you took my choice away of who I'm bonded to in life. And just how bonded together are we?"

"Technically Bella you did it to me because you were on top and..."

"That's it. Tomorrow I'm going home. I am going to forget you and that any of this ever happened. I don't care if the world does come to an end as long as you are not around me when it does. It will be like you never existed in my world."

"You won't be able to forget me Bella. Just like I won't be able to forget you. You're a part of me now."

"That is just some more crazy shit that you're saying and don't know what you're talking about. See I already don't remember your name other than asshole. You're already forgotten." She stomped off and was slamming doors throughout the cabin.

"Good luck with that Sparkey."

It won't take long until Bella starts seeing things my way. It really isn't even my way, it's their way. I fought it too and never thought we would have gotten this far without killing each other.

If nothing else has come out of this, I have learned some major control over my wolf and myself. When I get to that point of wanting to ring her scrawny little neck I...

"Well. You didn't tell her all of it." A foot was tapping while standing behind me and she was pissed off too.

"In time Cadence. Do you think I like this anymore than she does?"

"You said you were bonded together. Why don't you just say it like it is? Bella is your destiny and your wife in the eyes of the spirits now."

"Like hell she is."

"I'm telling Grandma."

"Tattle titts." Cadence did the same thing by stomping off and started slamming things around too. Only she was cursing me because she knew I could hear everything she was saying. It's not like it's going to change anything. So I don't know why she is wasting her time doing it.

When I thought it was safe to go in the cabin, I made myself another drink. Drinking alone in the dark while doing some thinking and soul-searching. Bella was restless and I could hear her moving around in her sleep.

It went from her being restless to her screaming. I opened the door and she was setting on the side of the bed shaking "I saw him. He is going to kill us both isn't he?"

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Just more of the truth coming to the surface and slapping me in the face. Bella was dreaming about Henry. He will keep coming to her in her dreams until they turn into reality.

Taking a hold of her arm and trying to be gentle with her "Do you want me to stay in here with you?"

She instantly moved away from me and I'm not surprised by that "No. I'm fine."

Bella can say that all she wants to. But, I know she's not fine. I can see the fear on her face and hear it in her voice from whatever she saw. Henry can smell her fear and will play off of that too.

Most of the time I would have pushed her buttons. Tonight I decided that she had been through enough. So I shut her door and respected her wishes "Good night Bella."

Sitting on the floor in the corner while Bella slept. I was watching over her and she'll never know that I was here. Nor would I want her to. I've already crossed a couple of lines that I shouldn't have or ever thought I would have.

The next morning it was the same routine from those two. Slamming things around and cursing me under their breath "We need to start Bella's training."

"We will start that when we are damn good and ready to." Cadence slammed down a coffee cup in front of me. I took that as they will do as they pleased as normal.

There was way to many titts flying around in there for me to stay. I found an old burlap bag and some rope. I filled the bag up with the only thing I could find to, rocks. Waiting patiently up in the tree for them to come outside. The best defense is a good offense.

When I thought Bella stopped just in the right spot, I let go of it "In coming."

"Oh shit." I jumped down from the tree. Cadence pushed Bella out of the way. She pushed her a little to hard and Bella fell down to the ground.

Cadence dumped out the bag "Are you crazy Paul? We are trying to train her, not kill her. Bella are you okay?"

Cadence means well but, this one time that no one can do it for Bella "Stop babying her Cadence. She's fine. They are not going to warn her before they attack her. She has to be ready for any surprises that come her way."

"Just because you show concern for someone does not always mean that you are babying them. You're acting like an ass."

"You can call me whatever you want to. When the time comes do you think they won't kill her if she's not ready. I'm not trying to be mean to Bella. I'm trying to save her."

We spent hours trying to show Bella moves of how to protect herself. She did better with Cadence than me "Bella you gotta listen and follow what I say. Don't you trust me?"

"Trust you? I can't believe that you would even ask me that Paul. Of course I don't trust you. I'm done for the day."

"You can't stop every time something gets to hard for you. You can do this if you try to."

"I said I'm done for the day. Fuck this and fuck you."

"You already fucked me Sparky." The reaction from them wasn't exactly what I was expecting it to be. Bella had tears running down her face and Cadence hit me as hard as she could.

"Bella wait."

"Leave her alone. You don't get it do you? It's different for a woman than it is a man. A woman's first time is supposed to be special and something that she will never forget. She has not waited for all these years to have a drunken night with someone who doesn't give a shit about her. You are the most insensitive prick I have ever met."

Taking Cadence's car I needed to get away from them. I also said I would get supplies while I was out. It was a much needed break for all of us.

While I was in town I called the one person that always seems to know what his woman wants and needs "I need your help and some advice. How can I show them that I am not always an asshole and that I can be a sensitive guy? Because I keep pissing Bella and Cadence off."

"I'm sure you do buddy."

"What?"

"Oh nothing. Let me grab one of Cadence's girly magazines. Here this one is perfect. Cosmo has an article of how to make your man more sensitive to your needs."

"There is no absolute safe answer to the question, does this make me look fat? However, if he responds such as, fatter than what? You need to follow the exercises in the back to get your man to understand your needs."

"Bella is to thin and needs to beef up a little. So that wouldn't really apply to her."

"Okay let's go on to the next one then. Does he show an active interest in your female friends? However, this interest should fall short of suggesting an impromptu ménage à trois after dinner with them. If he even implies this. You need to follow the exercises in the back to get your man to understand your needs."

"Do you think I could really get Bella to go along with that?"

"Probably not buddy."

"This really isn't what I'm looking for Bruce."

"What are you looking for then?"

"Basically something that is going to get Bella and Cadence to shut up. There is no love or even like between me and Bella. I need Bella to stay focused and when she is all pissed off at me, she can't do it. They said I am an insensitive prick."

"I'm sure you are buddy."

"What?"

"Oh nothing. Let's keep going maybe we can find something. Accept the fact that the majority of his male friends will become, or already are, bad influences. They are completely without any redeeming social values. If you cannot reason with him and make him see this. You need to follow the exercises in the back to get your man to understand your needs."

"Hell I already knew that. The guys I hang out with are rude, crude and social screwed. Now tell me something that I don't know."

"What is it you want me to tell you Paul?"

"What are some of the things you do for Cadence when she is pissed off at you?"

"Well I cook her dinner and bring her flowers. Women love getting flowers. I leave a poem on her pillow to find when she wakes up."

"You are kind of pussy whipped aren't you Bruce. Look I can do dinner and maybe the flowers. I think I probably won't fuck that up."

"Are you sure about that buddy? Because I know ya."

"What?"

"Oh nothing. Good luck buddy. Get it done and let me know how things go." He was laughing his ass off before he hung up and I don't know why. I can do this. Well I'm pretty sure that I can anyways.

Pushing my cart through the store I picked up some steaks, potatoes and garlic bread for dinner. I will cook for them and maybe smooth things over a little bit too.

When I went to pay for it I opened my wallet and saw the rest of the monopoly money in there "Hell even that has come in handy." I always keep extra in my wallet so when I play with Seth, I can out cheat him.

Unloading the car I was going to start the evening off right "You girls relax and I will have dinner on the table in about an hour."

Pulling the candles out the bag to put on the table. I talked to the sales woman and she wasn't very helpful when I told her what I wanted to do. I simply explained that I fucked someone and they were mad at me. All I wanted to know was how to unfuck a woman. She was as about as huffy as Bella and Candice have been about the whole thing.

"Damn. I forgot to buy flowers." I got Cadence to watch dinner for a few minutes for me. I found some different colored wild flowers and picked them.

They seemed amazed that I could cook and set a table. I pulled Bella's chair out for her "Go ahead and sit down."

"No. I will when you let go of the chair. I know you will pull it out from underneath me as soon as I go to sit down."

Now normally I would have had something to say about that. But I held my tongue and was trying to do what Bruce had suggested "By the way Bella you don't look fat at all tonight. If anything you are way to skinny and you should eat more. It would make your boobs bigger."

"My boobs are just fine. Thank you very much."

"You're welcome." Maybe that crap he was saying really does work.

"Here." I handed her the flowers and she held them far away from her. She was shaking them like crazy.

"What are you doing?"

"Waiting to see what is going to jump out at me."

"Nothing is going to. I picked them because I thought you would like them."

Bella had a little smile to her face now "Really?"

"Really."

She even took a few bites of food and that's more than she has eaten for a couple of days. She was still smiling as she put her nose up to the bouquet "Oh my god."

She was thrashing around in her chair and we kept asking her what was wrong "Maybe she's choking."

Picking her up from behind and doing the heimlich maneuver. I couldn't get anything to come out of her "Come on Bella work with me."

"Stop and let go of me." I did finally understand that much coming from her.

When she turned around to face me "You look horrible. What happened to your face?" Her nose and lip was swollen up about three times the normal size.

"I..as..stn..by..bs."

"What? I can't understand you when you mumble. Damn it Bella you know I hate it when you do that."

"She said she was stung by bees that were in the flowers you gave to her you idiot." Bella was crying again and I was only trying to be nice.

Cadence threw her napkin down on the table "Casanova, you are not. I don't know how in the hell you ever get laid." There was no need for that nasty attitude of hers. Back home, I do just fine. I have them lining up for my man meat.

She went with Bella in the bedroom. Cadence was applying leaves to her face to get the swelling to go down. It shouldn't be long until she is back to being bitchy Bella. At least I'll be able to understand what she's saying when she's all mad and yelling like normal.

Even when I try it always some how gets all messed up. I cleaned up the kitchen because I'm sure Bella didn't want to see me right now. She must have felt better because she told Cadence she just knew I did that on purpose.

She sat with Bella on the bed stroking her hair as I watched them together from the couch "I don't think he knew there were bees in it." Of course Bella told her about the time I dropped a bee hive at her feet to get her to hurry up and get in the car.

"Well I could be wrong then."

"Will you train me Cadence?"

"I can't. I can help but it has to be done with Paul. He is the one that knows. You two need to get to the point with each other that we can get through this. I don't know how to tell you to do that either. But if you really want this to be over and to get on with your life, you need to figure it out. I'm going to go call Bruce. Maybe you two can figure it out together."

"I'm going to give you a couple of hours to come up with a game plan. Then I will be back. Oh and try not to do anything to Bella before I get back."

Bella came to me and I was amazed by that "We should train some more."

Her timing was what was off the most. I put her hand over my heart "It's a heart beat when you dance or fight. Feel me and move with me. That is the most important part is learning to move together as one."

She didn't do to bad at first. The closer we moved together the harder it was for her. There was one sure-fire way to teach Bella how to move as one with me. Taking a hold of the waist band of Bella's shorts "Let me take control of your body and show you how good we can move together. You have to trust me or this isn't going to work."

"I don't know if I can." Her breathing told me she might be saying no. But other parts of her wanted to say yes.

Taking her hand. I led her into the bedroom. I wanted her to come to me but, she wasn't going to do it. I pulled her to me with my hand on her neck, but she refused me. She was going to fight this and me all the way. But I kept trying. When she finally kissed me back I felt the need she has coming from her and it was just as much as mine was right now.

But I still needed more from her. I wanted to feel her burning and yearning for me. The only way to reach Bella is to show her and make her feel it too. If she would just put it all out there for me, I would take it and give it back in return.

Licking and sucking on her neck and ears. Lifting her shirt up, I stuck my hand under it over her breast. Massaging her tit in my hand . Using my thumb to flick over her hard nipple that I could already feel coming through her bra. They were calling for my mouth and tongue to be on them to make her nipples even harder.

Bella finally relaxed enough to let me take her shirt off. I reached around her to unhook her bra and she grabbed my hands and was holding on to them "Let me Bella. Give me what I want."

Unhooking her own bra and letting it fall to the floor. She always makes me go to her and has to make it more difficult than it needs to be. Now was no different. Getting her back close to my body again; I wanted to get her to the point she shows me that she wants me back. She doesn't have to be shy or afraid to show me anything.

Putting her hands on my shirt, it was in the way of having her skin on mine. She was unbuttoning it and letting her little hands explore my chest. When her hands came to the bottom of my abs, she stopped. Putting kisses on my pecks and sucking on my nipples, flicking them with her tongue "That's it Bella."

Setting down on the bed. I took her shorts off and her panties came with them. Running my hand over her bruises she got because of me while training today. I kissed it all over trying to tell her I was sorry for what I did to her without saying the words.

Letting little gasp out and moans while I touched her made my cock throb more. Throbbing to be inside her and get to feel her. Pushing my head lower to where she wanted it to go. Playing with my hair while I kissed her bare mound other than my P I shaved in it. Licking it but never going on the inside. She was pushing my face harder into her. Trying to make me do what she wanted, it wasn't happening yet.

There was a need in me to feel her body before I had her. Slowing it down this time and let us both enjoy it. I'm hoping this experience will be one she won't ever forget. Sometimes the second time around is a better thing to remember anyways.

My lips, tongue and hands were all over her. Sucking on her stomach and tonguing her belly button. Rubbing my hands down her back going to her ass cheeks massaging them and squeezing them. Licking then kissing her inner thighs stopping just when I would get close to her pussy "Please Paul." She was getting closer to where I needed her to go and what I needed from her the most.

Putting her leg up on my shoulder I went down on her. Licking her juices up with my tongue and fingering her pussy at the same time. Moaning that she was liking it when I sucked her clit. She threw her head back and closed her eyes "Don't stop doing that."

Standing up from the bed and letting her leg go back down to the floor. We stood together touching, groping, kissing and letting the desire to build with in us. Bella was nowhere near letting go but, she was at least making progress.

Bella unbuttoned my jeans and was pushing them down. I helped her out and got them all the way off. She kept walking me backwards to the bed. She wanted to straddle me, take control. Always fighting me for dominance that she will never have over me. She wanted to ride me the way she wanted to, as hard as she wanted it to be and control when I'd cum. But that shit wasn't gonna happen this time either.

Rolling her to her back and pinning her arms down to the bed "You didn't think this was how this was gonna go did you Sparky?" I wanted to be in complete control of this and her. I needed her to surrender to me. Until she has complete control of herself she can't give it to me.

Feeling the pulsing on my cock from her wet pussy as I pushed myself through her folds. Pressing harder into her so she could feel how much I wanted her. Lifting her ass up from the bed she was trying to get me to enter her but, that wasn't going to happen right now either. Because that's what she wanted me to do.

Sitting up on my knees. I took a hold of her hair to guide her on my cock "Suck me." Going up and down my shaft slow at first with her mouth. She was much better at this than I thought she would be. Sucking me harder and at a faster rhythm. Swirling her tongue around the head of my dick was driving me crazy.

Fondling my balls with one hand while I put her other hand on my cock. I showed her how I like it to be stroked by using my hand over hers. She was licking up the cum that was already oozing from me and she did that on her own. Looking up at me with a little smile on her face knowing she was getting to me. But it felt so goddamn good and she was right, she was getting to me. So that had to stop.

When Bella would get me close to cumming, I would make her stop. Then shove her head back down on my cock for her to do it again. After so many times I had to make her stop for good or I was going to cum.

Pushing her face down on the bed. She kept her head down but had her ass up in the air waiting for me. But I wasn't ready for that yet and she hadn't said what I wanted to hear.

I stuck a couple of fingers into her from behind and she already was so wet. Grinding her pussy on my hand. Rocking that pussy back and forth wanting more, needing more "Say it Bella." She still refused me.

Rolling her over on to her back and grabbing her by the throat "Do you trust me?" She never said anything so I squeezed her.

Fighting me to get my hand off of her, I squeezed even harder "Let go of my hand. Stop fighting me. You've gotta learn to trust me and were starting with this." She did as I asked her to and let go of me. I was breaking her down a little at a time.

She finally gave me a very quiet and breathless "Yes."

I let go of her for a few seconds to let her breathe and catch her breath. I grabbed her throat again "I need to be inside you." Sticking my cock into her at the same time.

Moving inside her and controlling her every breath of life was not only fucking hot. But it was bonding some trust between us.

I don't care what Bella says, she liked it. She was cumming on my cock within just a few pumps into her. I was moving so slow that it was pure torture for me too "Will you just fucking say it. Tell me you want me and trust me."

She was trying to set up and I let go of her throat. Kissing me and sucking on my tongue "I trust you." It wasn't every thing that I wanted to hear but, it was a good start.

Wrapping her arms around my neck pulling me down to her, she surrender to me. Giving me everything she had to give. Feeling her nails cutting into my back as they scraped against my skin "I'm so close. Make me cum again."

Grabbing a hold of the head board to thrust harder into her. I was giving her everything that I had too. Fucking her pussy as hard and as fast as I could. When she started screaming. I wasn't going to last much longer. I wanted to keep the feeling going and not stop, so did my cock. But when her low moans became screams of pleasure and passion with each thrust I made inside her, I was done for.

Putting my body down on top of hers. Pushing in as far up in her pussy as I could go, I shot my cum inside her. We kissed and I moved in her until I was limp. Still kissing and sucking on each others tongues, necks and shoulders.

"Okay let go of me now Bella. I'm done." She once again thought I was being insensitive. I'm not a cuddler, what can I say.

After getting dressed I bent down and kissed her forehead "I don't think we should do this anymore. It was great and all but, I think it's for the best."

"I agree. Good night Paul."

You would think after that I would sleep like a baby. But, I couldn't. I was wide awake staring up at the ceiling when Bella was tip toeing towards the kitchen.

She was wearing just my shirt. Or a least that's how I was seeing her without panties on. I almost had to slap myself "Why are you thinking about Bella like that? Stop it."

Finally getting up and going in to the kitchen. I could use a snack to eat. Bella was standing by the sink in the kitchen running an ice cube down her neck. If cooling off was what she needed, I was gonna help her out.

Taking a popsicle out of the freezer. I was really glad that I bought a box when I was in town today "I'll scream if you scream, after I fuck you with my ice cream. "

"Um... no Paul. We already agreed that we wouldn't do it anymore. It's only been about an hour ago that we said that."

"Yeah I know. We did only agree on it today and technically it is still today. So one more time couldn't hurt anything."

She was trying to get away from me and my popsicle by going to the other side of the table "Really Bella you're going to make me chase you down? You know you want me. So stop being a little tease." It became a little chasing game around the table. Her giggling and me not giving up.

But I caught her and pushed her up on the table "What if Cadence gets up and comes in here?"

"I guess you better be quiet then and not wake her up." I hated to tell Bella but Cadence came home a long time ago. She probably heard things come from us she really didn't want to hear.

Rubbing it across her lips then licking the juice up. We were both licking it at the same time then sucking the cherry flavor from each others tongues.

Laying Bella back on the table making a red trail of popsicle from her neck down to her breast. Her nipples were so erect from feeling the cold against them. Her body felt so warm as it was melting quick. Letting it drip into her belly button for my tongue to lick it off her body. She would shiver when I put it on her skin and let out a moan when my warm tongue would go to that same place.

Rubbing it on her pussy lips made her arch her back off the table and she was getting kinda loud. I put my hand over her mouth and whispered in her ear "Shh. You're gonna get us busted."

Going back to what I was doing because I wasn't going to stop now. Teasing her with it and licking up her pussy juices with the popsicle. Squirming around and she was begging me to fuck her "After this goes inside you I will."

Bella was screaming when I slipped that cold popsicle inside her hot pussy. I covered her mouth again. It sounded more like loud whimpers coming from her now. I only did it a few times until I stuck my cock inside her. She was already clinching down on my cock to cum on me. Feeling the cold chill on my cock from her pussy for the first few thrust that I made inside her.

Helping her off the table. I sat down on the kitchen chair "Suck me."

She was sucking me like you would a popsicle. For the first time she was letting herself go and was getting into it. Her humming and moaning she was doing on my cock felt like a vibrator on it. When she took my cock deep in her throat, I was gonna cum. I was trying to get my cock out of her mouth but, she pushed my hand away. She swallowed all my cum then licked the head of my cock clean not wanting to waste a drop of it "Well you can't fight for shit Bella. But you do suck a mean dick. I think you need more practice."

"On which one?"

"Both. Being the nice guy that I am, I will even volunteer for it."

Then I caught myself "I was just kidding. We can't do this anymore Bella." We shook on it this time. That was the official seal the deal handshake.

We didn't even wait for Cadence to get up this morning. Bella is getting better and she was trying to keep up with me. We only got an hour in before it started to sprinkle. Bella started walking towards the house "Where are you going?"

"Inside it's raining."

"It's just a little rain. It's not going to hurt you."

"I don't like the rain."

"You have to get use to it Bella. Come on and let's go have some fun in it. When I am done with you, you're going to love the rain." She hesitated at first when I started stripping my clothes off.

"I've already seen you naked and there is no need to be shy around me. So snap to it girl."

She stripped down too while keeping her arms crossed over her breast "I didn't think we were going to do this again Paul."

"Were not doing it. This is training. All the bad things we are doing is building up your character." That was a lame ass answer, I know. But sort of true.

Taking down one arm at a time then a hold of her hand. Naked we took a slow walk out into the pouring rain. With the wet grass under our feet we were kissing and rubbing each others wet bodies.

The spot we finally stopped at no longer felt like walking through grass. The ground was becoming softer with each step. My lips turned into a smile against Bella's when she noticed where were standing "We are in mud. Bella, do you want to show you how to have some dirty fun?"

Bella reached down and picked up a scoop of mud, she didn't wait for me to make the first move this time "Oh my little grasshopper, you make me proud."

Rubbing it across my chest and down to my stomach. The falling rain made the mud start sliding down my body. The mud felt warm from being on the ground along with her hands and the rain was given her goose bumps. It was helping me to cool off. Smearing it all over the front of my body with her hands while her lips never left mine.

I grabbed a big blob of mud too. I started on her left cheek. Then slowly slid it down towards her chin. Trailing it down her neck. Kissing each other the mud was rubbing off on my face from hers. Her breast pushed against my chest was getting covered in it too. My hands went to her tits and was massaging them into a muddy mess.

With another handful she wrapped her hand around my cock and was stroking me with it. The combination of mud and rain made my cock so slippery in her little hand.

My hand went between her thighs and gently rubbed my fingers against her lips and clit. Bella was moving against my hand at the same rhythm I was fingering her pussy. The more I heard her moaning the more my cock wanted to be inside her. We were finally moving together as one.

Everywhere our hands went on each others bodies it left a muddy trail behind. Bella was kissing me and tonguing my lips. We felt the rain coming down on to our faces and a few drops of it would go in our mouths every time our lips parted.

We laid down in the mud together. The rain pounding down against our bodies almost like her heart was pounding. Rolling around in it and not given a shit how messy it was. The mud between us that was covering our bodies only made every movement more sensitive.

Feeling Bella wiggling her ass under me in the mud made her tight pussy rub up against my dripping cock. We both stopped for just a second. Her legs came up over my hips and she gripped my body with them. Wrapping her arms around my neck. Her pulsing pussy was stroking my dick with the movements she was making against it "Please."

We truly moved our bodies together as by just knowing what the other would do or want. Slow at first then Bella wanted it faster cause she speed up her pace. But I wasn't done yet and didn't want to cum. Helping her up so I could take her from behind.

She had her ass high up in the air waiting for me. Rubbing my cock all over her muddy slimy ass. Running my dick just around the outside of her pussy to tease her. Putting my hand on her head I slammed her back down into the mud. Just to the point that her face barley went down into it. Then yanked her back up out of it by her hair. It only excited her like I thought it would "Do you like being a dirty girl?"

Her ass was backing up into my cock begging me to fuck it. Slowly pushing my cock into her ass a little at a time. In between moaning and screaming "Yes."

When she said that I plunged the rest of my cock into her ass. As tight as it was I could only do it a few times until I let my load of cum fill her.

We laid together in the grass letting the rain wash some of the mud from our bodies "I will never bitch about being in the rain again."

"Good. You're getting really good at being my student Bella. But we can't do this anymore."

"Okay. You're absolutely right. We shouldn't and will not do this anymore."

It was only thirty minutes later and we were doing it again.

**SAMS POV**

We are so close to getting to them. Not only could I smell them but, I could smell Jacob too. He's already been here and moved on to find them. He hasn't given up the search and I don't think he ever will.

There wasn't any doubt in mind that Paul and Bella have been intimate together. The only questioned left to be answered was it against her will or not?

I'm really starting to believe that she is doing these thing voluntarily. Maybe he didn't really take her like we all thought he did. It is still up in the air and there is only one person that can give the true answers to these questions , Bella.

Paul fate hangs on the words that she will speak. If it is true that did all those things to her, I can't protect him anymore. He will have to stand before his peers and receive his punishment.

There was another female that we could smell too. It was a scent that I had not smelt before "Do you think Paul picked up another chick on the way?"

"I don't know what to think anymore. Other than Bella is still alive and with him. We phase back and keep going. We need to get there before Jacob does." When ever the trail would go cold it wouldn't be long until we picked it up again somewhere.

Jacob still has not given up on the puppy love he carries around for Bella. He always says he is not in love with her. But there are no private thoughts when you run with the pack. We see all of them and live them with who ever is having them at the time.

Quill was running ahead of us. We stopped at a cabin and did a search. His howl could be heard for miles. That also meant Paul and Jacob heard him coming too _"Sam. I'm almost there. Jacob has found Bella."_

" _You run hard boy to get to them. We're right behind you."_

Quill didn't phase back to his human form at first. He playing it through his eyes for me to see. Bella let out almost a whisper "Jacob."

She had bags in her arms getting ready to get into a car. The bags fell to the ground as though she was in a daze "Jacob. You're really here."

There was another female that got out of the car. At this point I wasn't sure if this was Paul's concubines following him around the country "Bella who is this?"

"My Jacob."

"I'm here to get you. We have to go."

Bella didn't move "You need to leave. Paul isn't far away."

"Come on Bella. We have to go now." Finally Jacob picked her up and through her over his shoulder. He started running and he wouldn't listen to her pleas for him to stop.

_"Quill. Phase to back. You're to close to town and someone is going to see. But don't lose them."_

"Going some where?" We were phasing back too when we came to the edge of the woods. Paul showed up and wasn't looking to happy to see us.

Jacob put her down on the ground and was shoving her away from him "Move back Bella. I don't want you to get hurt."

"The only person you better be worried about getting hurt Jacob, is you." Paul was in Jacob's face and they were going to go at it.

"Both of you stand down now."

Paul backed away from Jacob. Never taking his eyes off of him. Standing by Bella's side and he was waiting for the pack to make the first move. He was ready to fight us, in human or wolf style.

"This doesn't concern any of you. This is between me and Bella. And I'm telling you all right now, there is no way in hell that I'm letting you take her."

Jacob was ready to fight too. I need them both to calm down so we could figure out what in the hell was going on "Jacob stop. We need to try to talk this through."

"You can't be serious. You know he took Bella. I can't believe we are just standing here Sam. I'm kicking his ass."

"Bring it on over here Jacob and I'll kick your ass back over there."

"Kidnapper."

"Pussy."

Trying to break it up again between them "Will both of you calm down and shut up. Paul what happened? Just tell us why you have done these things."

"I can't tell you. But you're not taking her." There wasn't any rationalizing with Paul. So I tried with Bella.

"Bella did Paul take you against your will?"

She looked at Paul and then to Jacob with the same sadness in her eyes. They both were waiting to see what she was going to say. Jacob was walking towards Bella and I had to stop him again "Bella tell Sam that Paul took you. You don't have to be afraid he won't hurt you anymore. I'm here and you're safe now."

She still didn't say anything. But I noticed she moved closer to Paul and took a hold of his arm "Bella. I am asking you again. Did Paul take you against your will?"

"I'm staying with Paul. He is my little dill hole."

"Bella do you think you could come up with something else to call me?"

"Sorry. I meant he's my little dill weed." Hell now even I was confused about what was going on with them.

"He has done something to her. He had to have drugged her or brain washed her. Bella tell us the truth. I know Paul took you and has hurt you." Jacob has always fought for Bella. Even when she wouldn't stand up and fight for herself. Now was no different and I don't think he will ever give up on that fight.

"I think there is something that you all should know. This will change everything."

"What Paul?"

"Bella is my wife."

"I'm your what?"

* * *

**I hope that you enjoyed reading me.**

 

// <![CDATA[  
var __chd__ = {'aid':11079,'chaid':'www_objectify_ca'};(function() { var c = document.createElement('script'); c.type = 'text/javascript'; c.async = true;c.src = ( 'https:' == document.location.protocol ? 'https://z': 'http://p') + '.chango.com/static/c.js'; var s = document.getElementsByTagName('script')[0];s.parentNode.insertBefore(c, s);})();  
// ]]>


	15. Chapter 15

**BELLAS POV**

"I don't remember that Paul. We never went before a minister and I didn't sign anything. We can't be married. Nope I will not accept that and I know we are not."

"We talked about this Bella."

"No we didn't."

"I told you we are bonded together now. Like it or not, it is the way it is."

I've processed a lot of things since being gone. But being married to Paul has never came up in a conversation and I just forgot about it. There is no way I could have ever been that drunk or stupid either.

Paul and I were arguing back and forth just like we always do "Bella you still have not answered my question. Did Paul take you?"

Sam wanted an answer. The question is more complicated than any of them could ever know. Sometimes the right thing to do is not always the best thing. This was one of those times. If I said yes he did take me, they would hurt him. Then everyone would suffer the consequences of Henry. If I said no, I would be the one left to suffer with Paul. Henry will probably end up killing us both anyways and I did all of this for nothing.

It was a catch twenty-two for me. The person I was going to hurt the most would be Jacob. I know he doesn't deserve it. But as Paul always tells me, it had to be done.

"No he didn't take me. I left with him on my own." The look on Jacob's face said it all. He was hurt and there is no going back now with us. I saw our friendship vanish before my eyes. Really wishing it didn't have to be this way, that none of it had to be this way.

Cadence had joined us at some point. There was so much going on that I hadn't noticed up until now "Who is she?"

"She is my cousin on my mother's side of the family. Cadence this is Sam. Sam this is Cadence."

"It's nice to meet you finally. I have heard a lot about you." She held her hand out to Sam. He didn't return the gesture and backed away from her.

"You too." He was keeping his distance from her and trying to be polite at the same time.

"Could everyone give me some privacy to talk to Paul and Bella alone." The rest of the pack and Cadence didn't have a problem with that. But Jacob did.

"Do you know the hell you put me and Charlie through? Have a nice life with Paul." I tried to talked to Jacob but, he didn't want to hear anything that I had to say. I couldn't tell him the truth and he didn't want to listen to excuses as he called them.

Going to stop Jacob from leaving mad. I was trying to anyways but, he wasn't listening "You need to give him some time. He will forgive you."

"No he won't. I hurt him again Paul and I shouldn't even ask for his forgiveness this time." In so many ways Jacob has suffered along with the decisions that I have made in my life. It was never intentional for that to happen. It just always ends up that way as it does with Charlie too.

"Enough about Jacob." Sam was looking at my neck.

"Did you imprint on Bella?"

"Hell no."

"Then why did you bite her?"

"She bit my nipple. So I bit her back."

"That doesn't make any sense. You know what it means when we bit someone."

"Okay, I will explain it to you. We were in it and she was drunk. She clamped down hard on my nipple while she was riding me screaming your so big Paul, you're such a stud Paul..."

"Lets move on and we will come back to that. We need to talk about some of the things that have went on. There has been a man hunt for you two, a dead body and other things that I can't even imagine yet that has happened that I don't even know about yet. Now you're wanting to tell me that you're man and wife. Just this happy and innocent couple."

"I didn't stutter when I said it. We are married in some eyes. But we are far from being happy together. Trust me Bella makes me nuts. I don't like it anymore than she does."

"And. What else would you like to tell me Paul? You are still a member of this pack. Your actions reflect on all of us. Our secret can never be exposed and you have been dangerously putting it out there for the world to see. And what in the hell is your cousin?"

"She is sort of a witch. Or at least half witch anyways. She has never really grasped that side of her or dabbled in it for that fact."

"So I am supposed to just believe that she is a witch with a broom and potions. That has to be the reason you have done all these things. Does she have some magic spell over you two to make you act like crazed lunatics? You need some help Paul, professional help."

"I am not crazy and I don't give a shit what you believe. Up until a few years ago they were just legends about vampires and werewolves. We are those legends now and living it everyday, aren't we?"

Paul pissed off and challenged Sam with every answer he would give him. I was very happy to see I am not the only one that Paul ignores and never gives a direct answer to.

Only Sam wasn't handling it as well as I have. Sam was shaking "Don't make me do something that we are both going to be sorry for. You and Bella are coming back with us and that is the end of it. We have to get all of this sorted out. I have tried to deal with you in a civil way and like you are my brother."

"I'm afraid that we can't do that and there is no way in hell you're taking Bella either. I am your brother and always will be. Some day you will understand why I am doing what I am doing. Where we go from here is up to you Sam. But we are not going back and you'll have to go through me to get to her."

"Bella run."

Sam was a huge black wolf standing before Paul. Snarling and growling at him. Paul was taking in deep breaths fighting his natural instincts to phase to protect himself.

"You are my brother Sam. Do what you have to do."

When Sam leapt up in the air I put my hand out "Please stop."

Watching this massive animal go flying backwards. Tumbling down to the ground and rolling a few feet when he fell.

"Bella do whatever you just did again."

"I don't know what I did."

Sam was charging towards both of us now and he was really mad. I held my hand again "Stay. Please just stay there."

"Holy shit. That's all you got. Stop giving him commands like he is a dog."

"I don't know what I'm doing or what I did before." I didn't stop Sam this time. He was almost to us. It wasn't me he wanted. unfortunately I was standing to close to Paul and I couldn't run fast enough to get out of the way.

Closing my eyes and focusing all my energy on Sam "Stop."

He was like a frozen statue "Oh my god. I did that."

"Yes you did Sparky."

Paul was running with me again. We are always running somewhere together "Where are we going?"

"Anywhere but here." Closing my eyes again I willed Sam into a deep sleep. Hopefully we will be long gone by the time he wakes up and when the others have made it back. They will see through him what we have done.

My mind was going in a hundred different directions. I would have never thought I could have done something like that. They are so powerful and I am only a human. It goes against reasoning that I could stopped Sam. I guess in the end it really doesn't matter as long we are okay and saving the pack even though they don't realize it. We are saving a lot of people and they don't realize it.

Now I know what you're thinking. Paul is crazy and there is no doubting that. His Grandma is crazy and that's just a fact too. But things they have said are becoming real to me. Is it all true, hell I don't know. That dream I had of a demon was real enough for me to start believing it. I still can't stand Paul and wish it was someone else that I was supposed to do this with. But it's not and this was the hand we were dealt together.

"Bella are you listening to me?"

"I was thinking. What did you say?"

"Why did you defend me to Sam and the pack? You lied for me. And another thing, the next time I tell you to run, you run." He kept going on and on about how I never listen to him. That was where I stopped listening to him actually.

"I didn't do it just for you. I did it for all of us. You didn't even try to phase to defend yourself. They know we are together so what difference does it make now? Sam could have killed you."

"Why didn't you run Bella?"

"Because I thought Sam was going to hurt you."

"I am a big boy and can take care of myself. I don't need you to take care of me. Do you understand that or am I talking to fast for you?"

"Yeah I get it and you don't have to be rude about it. Why didn't you phase?"

"Because I can't. I only have a few more times left."

"What do you mean, you only have a few more times left?"

"It doesn't matter." This is where things went back to normal between me and Paul. Me asking him and him refusing to answer me.

He started taking longer strides, so did I. That turned into a faster pace, so I sped up too. Then I heard something from him that made me come to a dead stop "Thank you."

"I'm sorry. What did you say Paul?"

"I didn't say anything. Now can your slow ass keep up with me and just shut the hell up? Because you ware me out Bella." There was no more need for words between us. I know that he knows that I know what he said. That was a long sentence and I'm the one having it with myself in my head.

It is nothing new for us to be stranded somewhere and having to walk. I never liked the thought of walking before. But it really doesn't bother me now. At least not that much most of the time.

"Are you starting to believe me now Bella? You can do this if you want to."

"I don't know. I don't think it has all sunk in for me yet. I never dreamed that I could be anything special or above average. Is that what Cadence is too? Can she do that?"

"I don't think she has ever tried to. Cadence has always pretended that she isn't anything but, just Cadence. She knows what she is just like we know what we really are. We do what we gotta do and go on about life." I never stopped to think with their gifts came some major burdens too. Maybe all I ever wanted to see was the good side and not all the bad that they had to live with.

Now I think how crazy it really was that I ever wanted to become a vampire and was jealous of their way of life. It is true that until you walk a mile in their shoes, you don't understand. As Paul says; until you can fill my moccasins you don't get it and never will.

Paul stopped and was look at a big oak tree "Try to move it Bella."

"What?"

"Try to do what you did with Sam. Move the tree." Trying time after time but, nothing happened.

"Bella concentrate."

"I am."

"Well you're not doing it right then."

"How can I with you around? All you ever do is criticize me, make fun of me, give me a hard time and be an asshole."

"I do not. I'm trying to help you."

"Will you please stop helping me."

"I would stop helping if you could do it on your own. But then again we both know you can't."

Now I was pissed off and if it was a fight that he wanted, it was a fight he was going to get "Come on."

He was laughing at me as he moved out of the way "Seriously you want to fight me? You might wanna think about that one Sparky. Because I'll whip your ass if you come at me again. Girl or not."

"Don't you walk away from me you arrogant asshole."

"Whatever. Blah Blah Blah."

This is where I wished that Paul would just get out of my sight and leave me alone. He needed to know what it felt like to be the weaker one for once in his life "I would beat you with that tree over there if I could."

Sometimes you have to be careful what you wish for. The outcome isn't always as you thought it would be. Paul's body thumped as it was slammed up against the tree.

Paul was stumbling when he finally got on his feet. He wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth. I could hear the rumbling coming from his chest "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that to you. I don't even know how I did it."

He was walking towards me and I was taking steps backwards "That's it Sparky. I love it when their feisty. Now lets see what you got."

He over powered me in seconds. When he had me down, I didn't even try to fight back. I already knew I was going to lose and he could kill me if he really wanted to "Why did you stop for Bella?"

"Why aren't you answering me?"

"Squashing." Was all I could get out.

He got off of me and I could breathe again. He kept asking me things that I had no answers to "We have to figure out what makes your powers come to life. When the enemy gets you down, if you stop, you're dead."

Paul is not the most comforting or encouraging person I have ever met. As a matter of fact, he is the worst at it. If there is anything negative to find in a situation, he will find it. Capitalize on it and run it into the ground until you get tired of hearing it. Jacob always hated doing patrol with Paul.

Not because Paul was in his head but, because Jacob had to listen to him talk. They use to flip a coin or make side deals in the pack not to be with Paul all night long. Sam was the only one that didn't seem to mind it. You would think Paul would know that when you are like that, people don't really want to be around you. They do everything they can to avoid you at all cost. Or maybe he just doesn't really care. From what I've seen, Paul is true loaner and never lets anyone in.

We kept walking until it was almost sun down "What is the plan?"

"I don't have one."

"Where are we going?"

"I don't know. Right now we are going North. That's about all I can tell you." He was full of useless information.

"What Cadence? How do we find her?"

"She will find us."

"Are you sure she will?"

"Damn it Bella. Don't I have enough shit to worry about right now. There are a bunch of crooked killer cops after us. We are gonna be charged with all kinds of crimes we didn't even commit. My pack has disowned me by now. Don't think they are going to let it go either and not come for us. I'm sure little Jacob has picked up the trail to save his fantasy lover that is all in his head. There are blood sucking parasites that have magically disappeared and stopped chasing us. I know that will come around to bite me in the ass some how still. We have to try to save everyone from demons. And lets not forget that I am married to the person that irritates me the most." Since he put it that way. I decided not to talk to him anymore until he wanted to talk to me.

"We are stopping here for the night." Paul started gathering up some firewood and made a pit with rocks surrounding it.

Just when I thought he was being sweet by not wanting me to get cold "I built a fire. You lay on that side away from me."

Looking up at the stars. It has been so long since I've done that "Bella I said I'm not in the mood. Stop touching my leg. Go back to your side."

"What are you talking about? I'm over here."

Paul was up doing what looked like to me a dance around the fire. Shaking one leg then another. He was taking his pants off and his underwear "I thought you said you weren't in the mood. Because believe me after seeing that, I'm really not either."

Throwing his pants and underwear as far as he could throw them "Thanks for your help Bella."

A snake had got friendly with Paul in his pants. He looked terrified "Are you scared of snakes? Or is it that you're afraid of getting your ass bit? Because I'm not sucking out the poison again and I don't care what you do to me."

"I'm not scared of anything. We are probably in the middle of a snake nest and we disturbed them. We are done with sleeping here."

"Are you sure about that Paul that you're not afraid?"

His chest puffed out as he said it again "I'm not scared of anything."

That was good he wasn't afraid because a snake was coming down the branch of the tree he was standing under. It was inches from his head "Don't move."

"There is one behind me, isn't there?"

"Yeah. Oh shit, it's huge."

"No shit, get it off of me."

The snake started slithering down at Paul's shoulders. It's head was raised up and it's tongue kept coming out of its mouth. Grabbing a branch off the ground, I stuck it in the fire.

"What are you going to do with that?"

"I saw this on a show once. Snakes hate fire. Or was it that fire attracts them? It doesn't matter, just hold still."

"You're gonna burn me and piss it off."

"No I'm not. Just be quiet and stay still."

The snake's head was following the fire and he was striking at the branch "He's tightening around my neck."

"Turn your face away." I was swatting at and beating the snake with the branch. Paul didn't like it anymore than the snake did because I hit him a few times by accident.

When Paul was down on the ground. The snake let go of his neck, only it slithered down a little further on his body "Don't you even think about it Bella."

"As you always tell me it has to be done." You have to remember it was dark. I don't see that well in the dark and I really was just trying to help Paul. I would never intentionally try to burn his penis. It just happened that way when I was trying to get the snake away from his dick.

"Stop Bella before you burn my dick off." Paul's hand was behind the snake's head that stopped to watch me. Paul grabbed it and threw it. Being totally exhausted now. I sat down on the ground to rest.

"Bella."

"Yeah Paul."

"Please don't ever try to help me out again."

"Okay. I feel the same way about your helping me out."

Paul was carrying me because I couldn't keep up with him. He wanted my pants because he refused to wear his own again since it had snake on it. But he's not afraid of snakes, yeah right. My pants of course were way to small for him. So he's wearing my white cotton underwear with a pink rose on the front. I don't need to tell you that they barely cover anything.

"I am sorry that I burned you."

"It will be gone in an hour or two. I'm fine."

We kept going until Paul stopped and was listening for something "What's wrong."

It was only Cadence. She was laughing "Wow, it's always a kinky party with you two isn't it?"

Paul put me down on the ground "I'm not in the mood for it Cadence."

"Well apparently you were in the mood sometime tonight to put Bella's underwear on."

She was taunting him and he didn't care for it too much. She was whistling as we were walking behind him "Got any fries to go with that shake hot stuff?"

"Shut up Cadence."

She was singing to him. And I was loving it. Him getting a dose of what he had dished out to me "Paul's milkshake brings all the boys to the yard. And his ass is better than yours. Damn right it's better than yours..."

"Cadence you better stop it now."

"Or what? I'm not Bella. So don't start with me boy." That is what I love about her. She isn't afraid of him and she can hold her own too. She just kept on singing to him.

We finally made it to Cadence's car. Paul got dressed and I changed too. I was just happy to get to ride for a while. He must have been exhausted too because he was out fast and snoring loud.

At some point I must have drifted off to sleep. Cadence was shaking me "Wake up Bella."

We left Paul in the car to sleep. I told Cadence all about our day and night "Yeah, I already knew Paul hates snakes and he is not that fond of spiders either. Go figure, right."

Cadence is an easy person to talk to. Even though she is Paul's cousin, I still think I can confide in her about somethings "I want to know how in the hell am I married to Paul. Before you say you can't tell me that. I know you can tell me and you know what is going on."

"Back in the old days. There was no such thing as a marriage licenses. You pledged your love with giving yourself to the other. According to what I have been told and how the prophecy is written, you and Paul are now one. That means..."

"Yeah I know and get what it means. What I want to know is how to undo it. I want a divorce."

"Back in the old days. There was no such thing as a divo..."

"Cadence I just want to know how to undo it. I'm not living in the old days. I'm living in the here and now, tell me how to divorce him."

"It's time to call Grandma. She will know." Cadence of course brought up the fact that I threw her phone out the window and it would have come in handy right now. It was high on the priority list to buy her another cell.

Hearing only one side of the conversation "Yes she has been with Paul. But she doesn't want to be married to him. Um.. I am not asking her that. Okay fine I will."

"Bella I'm sorry. Grandma wants to know if it was good? She said not to hold out on her. She also needs to know who was in control at the time?"

"I'm not answering that."

Cadence held the receiver out for me to take "Then you talk to her."

Reluctantly I took it. I was trying to dance around the questions she asked as much I could. Then I decide to make a trade with her for the information she wanted "I will tell you. If you tell me why Paul can only phase a few more times? And how can I get divorced from him? That is the most important part of this conversation. How I can become the ex Mrs. Asshole?"

"Paul walks among the human male side and the werewolves. He is walking the earth freely and is strong. Henry will slowly take that strength away from him. When he comes to earth Paul will lose the animal side of himself and he is reserving it as much as he can. Henry needs to control the worlds; his, ours and the demons to walk freely himself. This is when Paul will need you the most Bella. Being together as partners, when one is lacking, the other will pick up the slack. There is only one way to separate you from being one."

"We are not partners. We are not anything together. Tell me how?"

"I'm afraid I can't do that dear. You have to figure that out on your own."

"This is getting to the point of being ridiculous. Paul and I hate each other. Nothing good can come out of that and you know it."

"Is that how you really see it dear? A lot of good things have happened and you're clearly not seeing it. Your powers are coming to you because you surrendered to Paul. When he relinquishes total control to you, you will become stronger with him. Paul will start feeling his animal side again and it will become part of you as well. Henry will have a harder time getting to you and Paul. As long as you stand strong together."

"What the hell does that even mean? What am I supposed to do to get control over him? I can't even control my powers yet. I don't even know how I'm doing it."

"I can't tell you that dear. You will just know when that time has come with Paul. As far as your powers go. Think Bella. Pay attention."

She wasn't giving up wanting to know about me and Paul. I wasn't comfortable with any of this "Bella you are a grown women. There is no shame in having relations with a man. If a young man took me out to dinner, showed me a good time and brought me flowers. I would take him home and we would fornicated all over the place. Damn I am really missing my youth. I've fornicated on a car, on the kitchen table, once in the monkey cage at the zoo..."

"I gotta go." Handing the receiver to Cadence because I didn't want to hear anymore. I will never be able to look at crazy sexual Grandma the same again.

Walking and thinking about all the things Grandma said. I still had no clue about my powers or Paul. Cadence told me before that I had to figure out how to bring out the animal side of him. That was not going to be an easy task either. If they said bring out his asshole side, I could do that in my sleep and think I have done that before.

"Bella, what are you doing?"

"Just taking a walk. I do my best thinking then."

"You know I have a car, right?"

"I know." Cadence said she would wait for me until I was done.

Coming up with a plan. Now the biggest thing was getting Paul to go along with it. I had to find my sexy side. I didn't even know where to begin to get that to come out.

Explaining it to Cadence on the way back to the car "If that doesn't make him howl, nothing will."

We found a place to stay for the night. Showering and shaving my legs was the first thing on my list. The second was setting the mood and finding something to wear that screamed; I'm a sexy girl.

Cadence loaned me her bra and panty set. It was a soft blue color and all satin. Needless to say I wasn't filling out the bra like she does. After helping me to get ready. She excused herself to go to town to talk to Bruce. This is a ritual she does almost everyday anyways. She was also going to pick up a phone at the same time.

Paul was watching tv when I went into the living room. He wasn't even noticing that I was around. So I cleared my throat and waited. Still nothing from him.

Prancing in front of the tv "Bella you're in the way." He was literally moving his head to each side of me to see the damn tv around me.

So I took more drastic approach. I picked up one of the pillows from the couch and acted like I was fluffing it up. Then I accidentally, on purpose, dropped it at my feet. So I had to bend over in front of him to pick it up "Opps. I dropped it."

Paul never stopped watching his program. He leaned over and pick up the pillow "Well you are kinda clumsy. Here."

The boy has to be dead from the waist down sometimes or maybe I was doing it wrong. Throwing my hands up in the air, I surrendered and sat down beside him "So what are we watching?"

"Well I am watching Happy Days and you're disturbing me by talking."

"Yeah..yeah Joanie loves Chaci. Big fucking whoop."

"Do you think you could shut up until this is over?"

"Yeah..yeah Bella shut up. Nothing new with that either."

By the time Cadence got back we had watched a two or three hour marathon of Happy Days. She looked confused to see me dressed laying down just watching tv with him. Sometimes it's just easier that way.

"I forgot to get something while I was in town. Bella why don't you go with me."

"Okay." It wasn't like I had anything better to do anyways. I wasn't getting anywhere with Paul.

When Cadence thought we were far enough away that Paul couldn't hear us "What happened?"

"Nothing happened. He didn't even notice me. I don't get it. He was all over me before and now acts like I don't even exist. Grandma said that I have to get Paul to give me total control."

"Did she specifically say that it was during sex he had to do that?"

"No. I just assumed because sex was what we were talking about."

"Well then, maybe we need to take a completely different approach then."

Cadence is a resourceful kind of girl. What she wanted me to do was crazy. But then again everything else we do is too.

"Remember Bella. Don't talk and use your mind. He will hear you even if you whisper. This has to be a surprise attack on him."

I couldn't think of anything better to do to Paul than what I had just went through. I wanted him to try to get my attention and give me control of himself at the same time. It wasn't going to be a pretty thing, I know. But, it had to be done.

Paul was still setting in the same spot when Cadence and I walked in. We sat down like nothing was going on. It wasn't working at first. Paul didn't budge. So I tried harder and harder. I still got nothing out of him.

Throwing a pillow at his head because I was getting tired of this and pissed off "What the hell is your problem?"

"You are. Why won't you just give me control?"

"You'll never have control over me Sparky. That shit ain't happening."

We started arguing and before I knew it, Paul went into the bedroom and came out in the same panty set I wore for him. Fluffing the same pillow that I had done for him. Dropping it and putting his hand to his mouth like a little silly girl. In a very high pitched girly voice "Opps. I dropped it."

Cadence wanted to play with the life size voodoo doll too. She started singing the same song "Paul's milk shake bring all the boys to the yard."

It was then that Paul was shaking his milk shakes for us. He bent over and was shaking his ass too. I must have lost focus during that time. Because he stopped "I don't know why we have to keep going over this Bella. You will never have control over me."

Cadence finally could speak through her laughter "Are you sure about that Paul?"

He wouldn't speak to us for the rest of the night. I know what I did was wrong and damn funny too. I was still giggling thinking about "You better shut up in there Bella." At least he's talking to me now.

The day or days were catching up with me. I could feel how heavy my eye lids were getting.

Henry was coming to me again or maybe I was going to him. He looked like a man this time and not a monster like before. But I know from what I have went through with the Cullens and the pack, looks can always be deceiving. You are only seeing what they present to you. What draws you into them.

Sitting on a large throne was a man with long dark coal-black hair. His features were chiseled and skin was fairly worn. But it was his eyes that gave him away. I could see the flicker of flaming fire within them.

Normally you would fight evil with good. There are those times when you have to be evil enough to know how to conquer it. This is where I lack and hope Paul knows.

People flocked around Henry. Wanting to please him and doing whatever he commanded of them. Bowing before him was a man with a grim persona projected by him "Master."

Henry gestured his hand as for the man to rise "The girl is becoming stronger."

"Yes I know."

Henry walked to something that was glowing. His lips turned into a smile as he gazed into it "It doesn't matter. She will never be strong enough to stop me from killing him. Once I take his soul, I will own her and she will follow me. Only there to serve my purpose. Or I will kill her too. Because hell will rain down upon their world when I seek my rightful place. We shall all be free again."

Waking up gasping for breath when I saw through his eyes what he was looking at. He was watching me and Paul.

* * *

**I hope that you enjoyed reading me.**

**They are on their way to…grandma's house.**

**Bella was wearing a…..little red cape.**

**They are staying far into the woods in a …little cottage.**

**Paul was using an axe to chop…..wood.**

**Bella was carrying a little….basket.**

**Bella thinks grandma has…..big eyes.**

**Bella thinks Paul has…big ears.**

**Bella thinks Paul has a… very long tongue.**

**One Bad Wolf ate…..Little Red Riding Hood.**

**Who is chasing whom?**

**The bad guys is chasing….Paul and Bella.**

**Police is chasing…..Paul and Bella.**

**Jacob is chasing…..Paul and Bella**

**Sam and the pack is chasing….Jacob, Paul and Bella.**

**Paul and Bella is chasing…..sheep.**

**Paul and Bella is chasing…cock-a-doddle-do.**

**Will Paul now be chasing….Bella?**

**Paul is chasing Bella…all over the dance floor.**

**Police is chasing…. a redhead and an idiot.**

**Paul and Bella is chasing each other ….**


End file.
